Scarlet Blossoms
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: My life was never perfect, not until I met 'Him'. I never found flowers interesting, not until the day I met 'Him' in a florist. I know we're never meant to be together, but yet we did. I know I should've left him alone, but we found each other time after time. Now, a single blossom florets in my heart just for 'Him'. ShiraishiXOC -Rated T for violence
1. White Lily

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story "Scarlet Blossoms". This story does contain an OC so if you don't like it, then please click back. Otherwise, please enjoy this story!**

**Cheers!**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir**

_**Chapter 1- White Lily **_

_**第**__**1**__**章 **__**- **__**ホワイトリリー**_

The shop smelt of freshly cut flowers overwhelm the multicolored shop and enclosed around me. Inhaling the sweet sense, I smiled to myself and walked around the shop, examining each bouquet of exotic flowers.

"Kagami" My mum's voice suddenly rang out "Are you all packed for school tomorrow?"

Twirling around, I yelled back "Yeah."

"Remember your starting a new school, don't be reckless."

I nodded and continued to walk down the isle of flowers

_DING_

"Welcome" I smiled at the new costumer whom just stepped into the family's flower shop.

The costumer beamed back me with a seraphic smile "Excuse me miss" he started "Do you sell any White Lily's here?"

I nodded and pointed at a pile of white, pink and yellow sitting in a bouquet near the far end of the shop.

"Thanks" he grinned and walked towards the lilies.

Shrugging I walked back to the main desk and flipped open a fashion magazine and sat down on the bench enjoying the latest fashion in Osaka.

"Ahem."

Tearing my years from the skirt that looked appealing, I glanced at the figure standing in front of me.

"How can I help you?"

Smirking at me, he replied, "I was wondering if you simply just have a bouquet of normal plan white lilies."

Peeking at the lilies station, I realized that all the bouquets contained various colors but none contained just lilies.

"I can arrange a bouquet of white lilies if you want." I offered

He checked his watch "How long will it take?"

"5 minutes."

Nodding he agreed, "Ok just a bouquet of plan white lilies please."

Getting up and walking to the storage room, I pulled out a tub of white lilies and purple wrapping paper before laying them on the table.

As I was forming the bouquet, I felt a pair of eyes following my eyes around each move I did. I avoided eye contact until the bouquet was clean and done.

"There you go." I smiled and handed the bouquet to him

Carefully taking fragile bouquet from my hands, the costumer commented, "You have a talent in flower arranging." Before putting the money on the table and leaving the store.

I blushed, turning a light shade of pink and then quickly ducking behind the counter to hide myself.

_Why is my talent in flowers?_

_~Next Day~_

"Kagami! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" my mum's voice cried out through the hallways of our house

"I am coming!" I yelled back, doing my long black hair up a little too quickly.

Grabbing my bag and sprinting down stairs, I spotted my older brother Hanamaru Kakoto waiting for me impatiently down at the bottom of the staircase.

"Gee Kagami, first day at a new school and we're going to be late." He remarked

I ignored him and grabbed my bento before rushing out the door and on my road to school.

"Wait up!" My brother chased after me

It was just last week when my parents decided that the Middle school near our flower shop wasn't good enough for me and my brother's education, so they moved us here to a new middle school called Shitenhoji. From the sound of the school name, I could say it was a famous and well-known school in Osaka. From all sport facilities and education levels in the state, Shitenhoji was one of the high-ranking schools throughout Osaka.

Finally, I spotted the big school gates of Shitenhoji and stopped outside to catch my breath. My brother caught up to me just then.

"Gee, what's with you and running." He panted

I glared at him "Your just a slow runner Nii-san."

He shot me a disapproving look but I pay no attention to it and yet instead stared at the big metal words outside the school gate. "Shitenhoji" it said

I sighed; my last school wasn't the best school I was bullied due to my family owing a flower shop and I clearly remember the day when some boys threw eggs at the shop window whole the girls cut off every single flower that was on display. Then they left and spread rumors around the school about my brother and me.

"Don't worry Kagami, it's going to be ok." I heard my brother's voice ring through

I nodded before walking into the school ground with my brother only a few steps behind me. Soon enough, we arrived at the principles office, where we're given our timetables and met our form teachers before heading of to class.

Walking down the school hallway, I could hear student's voices ringing about on how they spent the weekend, how did the last soccer turn out and the latest gossip around.

Suddenly, my form teacher, Miyko Sensei came to a stop and said, "Please wait here for a second." Before walking into the classroom to start the day of.

Unexpectedly, I had butterflies in my stomach and a overwhelm of dizziness made me feel sick. I wasn't a brave person I must say, I usually get nervous when I am the centre of all the attention and everyone has they eyes onto me. Now today was one of those days when I had this fear.

"Alright everyone, we have a new student today joining us." Miyko sensei's sweet voice smoothed out.

Taking a deep break, I stepped into the classroom and felt a bunch of eyes follow me across the room. I stopped in front of all the class and tried my best to look at people's eyes.

"This is Hanamaru Kagami." Miyko Sensei introduced

My lips trembled "Nicetomeetyouall!" I automatically blurted out

The class bursted out in laughter and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Alright that's enough." Sensei barked out loudly

Laughter died down and was soon all quiet again.

Looking around the room, Miyko sensei pointed to a spare seat next to a window

"Hanamaru-kun, you can sit there for now, we'll find you a different seat later in the week."

I nodded before heading towards my assigned seat.

~_End of Lunchtime~  
_

Lunch was great, just great. Not.

There wasn't anyone that I could fit in with. I didn't even get the chance to eat lunch with my brother, so instead I spent the whole lunch in the girl's toilets.

Now, the bell went signaling the last period of the day and students all quickly rushed to class.

Me, who was lost between the rooms, began walking around the school with my thick maths text books in my hand.

"Lets see, room S12, no…room S25?" I muttered to myself as I read my school timetable.

I was too concentrated on my timetable sadly didn't realize someone run into me

BUMP-

"Ouch." I rubbed my arm and found myself on the ground

Suddenly, another voice cleared into my head "Oh I am sorry, I didn't see you."

The voice was so familiar to me, I shot my head up and my eyes met a boy around 1 meter 70 with sandy colored hair looking down at me. It was the boy who came to the flower shop yesterday.

He looked surprised to find the person he bumped was me.

"A-are you ok?" he asked

I got up and picked up my books "Yeah, I am sorry about bumping you."

He smiled "That's ok, it was my fault anyways."

I beamed back "It was my fault as well, I didn't' know where I was going."

"Say, have we meet before?" he asked

I stared at him "I-I don't know, maybe."

"Then are you new to this school?"

I nodded "Yeah, my first day today."

The boy stuck out his hand "Well then welcome to Shitenhoji, I am Shirashi Kuranosuke."

I took his offering hand and shook it "Pleasure to meet you, Hanamaru Kagami"

He grinned back "We should get to class now."

…Ah Shit…10 minutes late for maths class…

**End of chapter 1**

**第****1****章の終わり**

**Well, that's the first chapter of the story! Tell me what you think and don't forget to review!**


	2. BlueBells

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

_**Thank you to Calling. The. Storm. And AkatsukisHeartless for reviewing last chapter!**_

_**Now chapter two~**_

_**Chapter 2- Bluebells**_

_**第**__**2**__**章 **__**- **__**ツリガネスイセン**_

Surprisingly, Shiraishi was bound in the same maths class as me and that we're ten minutes late to Maths Class. Luckily, the sensei wasn't there yet due to a late meeting.

I heard Shiraishi sigh next to me "Good, Sayko sensei isn't here yet. Or else she's going to give me extra 10 pages of maths homework!"

"Well good thing she's not here yet." I smiled and sat down next to a window

"Yeah." He agreed and slumped down onto the seat in front of me

I glanced out the window and admired the quiet and calm spring atmosphere. Trees and plants spotted here and there around the schoolyard when I suddenly noticed a small bush of bluebells that encircled around a small water pond.

"Bluebells." I muttered to myself in a hush tone

I was never much interested in flowers although my family runs a florist for living. Flowers were just flowers to me, no big deal. Just simple little colored plants.

Shiraishi must have heard my mutter as he turned around and followed my eyes to the bluebells.

"Bluebells huh, now here's the season for them to come out." He commented

I stared at him "I have to say, they're quiet rare here in Osaka"

"Agreed, I haven't seen much of them around as they usually grow up in the forests at Hokkaido." He nodded to my phrase

"Do you- do you study plants?" I curiously asked

He stared at me and grinned "Well I like toxic and poisonous plants, but I also find normal flowers quiet attractive."

"Now I really think we've met before." I snickered

"Yeah- I think s-" he began but Sakyo sensei suddenly stormed through the door

"Right class, let's get started!"

~_After School~_

After a none endless talk of algebra, the bell for end of school rang extra loud as students rushed out of their classrooms and down to the locker bays.

Me, who hates being squashed like a pancake decided to stay behind until all the other students has finished rushing out like made fire. To my amazement, Shiraishi stayed behind too.

"I thought you're leaving." I asked him

He snickered at me "Na, I hate being squashed by those swarming people."

I smiled "Yeah, then you end up being a pancake for the rest of your life."

He burst out laughing at that comment, "That's a good one, I like it."

Grinning, I packed up my books and was ready to leave when Shiraishi suddenly spoke

"I think I met you at a flower shop yesterday, I am not sure as I've being to many other flower shops the very same day."

I turned around to face him "Remember I served you White Lilies yesterday?"

His face suddenly lit up and he leap from his seat "Yes! That was it!"

"Looks like you remember now." I announced

Shiraishi nodded his head and started walking out the classroom, I trailed after him, as I was scared to get in the fish of students.

"I do want to thank you for the lilies yesterday, they're lovely." He remarked

I blushed "Thanks"

He smirked "So you work there?"

"Well, my family owes the shop and I work there just for some little pocket money." I replied

"Indeed."

We walked for another few more minutes before finally reaching the locker bays.

"Well nice to meet you again Hanamaru-san, hope I can see you again soon." He remarked and waved goodbye to me before heading towards his locker.

"See you later…..Shiraishi-kun." I whispered back, doubting that he would hear me

I stood there until I finally saw him disappear before running to my locker and stuffing my books into my bag.

By the time I arrived at the school gates, Nii-san was already standing there waiting for me

"Gee, take your sweet time Kagami." He barked out

I shot a death glare at him "Like you don't take your time flirting with the girls in your year level!"

We glared at each other one more time before walking home in complete silence.

~_10 minutes later~_

"We're home!"

"Welcome home sweetie, how was school?" Mum asked as she walked out from the kitchen

"Yeah ok I guess." I replied, taking my shoes of and slipping on my indoor slippers.

"Were people nice?" She urged on

I shook my head "No."

She looked a little taken back "Oh…."

"Na, some people were nice." Nii-san reassured

Jumping up the stairs two at a time, I quickly rushed into the room and slump onto my comfy bed.

"_So that guy from yesterday is called Shiraishi. His pretty cute I must say…"_ I thought to myself as I hugged my pillow

Soon I was drifting into deep sleep

~_Next Morning~_

I woke up nice and early the next morning as my stomach grumbled for food and I desperately needed a shower. Getting up, I tip toed down the hallway and down to the bathroom where I relaxed into the steamy bathtub.

Next stop was the kitchen, who doesn't' like a warm hot chocolate and buttermilk pancakes for breakfast? I gobbled down all three slices of the pancakes and slipped through my hot chocolate.

"_Damn, it's only 7:15? School doesn't start till 8:30." _I thought and sighed when the I read the time on the microwave.

All Well…A little early to school won't hurt.

I quickly scribbled a note and left it on the table saying that I'd left for school and there's no need to worry about me.

Grabbing my heavy school bag, I hurried out the door and down the street. I enjoyed walking in the morning but sometimes I was just too lazy to get up early in the morning for a short walk. The smell of spring embraced me as I took the long road to school instead of the normal 10-minute walk.

Just as I was about to turn the corner of the street, I suddenly spotted Shiraishi walking down the street and was heading right towards me.

I stood there dumbfounded.

"Ara, isn't it Hanamaru-san?" He called out upon spotting me standing like a statue

I shook my head "Ah, Good morning Shiraishi-san"

He grinned at me like the Cheshire cat "And good morning to you to0 Hanamaru-san. And my I ask why in such a early morning are you on your way to school?"

"Eh… well I got up early this morning and decided not to be late for school at least once in my life." I replied

He laughed at that comment "Sounds reasonable to me." He said between giggles

I blushed "A-and what about you? Going to school in such an early morning?"

"Me?"

I nodded

"Well I am in the boys tennis club so I have to rise early to go training." He answered

I smiled "Oh, what rank are you?"

He laughed again, making me feel a little shy "I am the captain the tennis team."

Oh…That's Awkward….

**End of Chapter 2**

**第****2****章の終わり**

**Well that's chapter 2 for you guys. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review! See you all next chapter!**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir**


	3. Larkspur

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thank you to x3mimi, AkatsukisHeartless and Fruitlessberry for reviewing last chapter! **

_**Chapter 3- Larkspur**_

_**第3**__**章 **__**- **__**ラークスパー**_

"I am sorry, I-I never new you were the captain of the tennis team." I stuttered in embarrassment

He let out another harmonious laugh "It's ok, you just started school yesterday anyways."

I shamefully looked down and played the edge of my skirt "Still, I am really still sorry, I should've known then ask you."

Chuckling, Shiraishi said "I am not blaming you. There are a lot of people who don't know who I am. And besides, like I said before, I never expected a new student to know I am the captain."

Looking up, I grinned at him "Thanks, next time, I'll keep it in mind."

He nodded "Sounds like a plan." He announced "Now, do you want to walk to school with me since we already met along this road?'

I blinked at him "If you don't mind Shiraishi-san"

He shook his head "I never mind anyone who wants to join me for a good walk."

Slowly, we began following the tracks that led down the quiet neighborhood. As we walked, the crisp morning air swarm around us and I quickly breathed in this morning freshness.

"So what kind of flowers do you like Hanamaru-san? Since your family owes a florist." Shiraishi suddenly asked me

I looked at him and shrugged "Actually I don't really know. I guess that comes down to that I like any flower."

"Eh, is that so? Does that mean you like poisonous flowers as well?" he questioned, turning his head on an angle to face me with a grin

I smiled back "Well, what I find fascinating in poisonous flowers are that some are so beautiful with exotic colors, but one touch of them could end your whole life." I explained

"I find the Larkspurs the prettiest and also the most deadliest poisonous flowers ever." He remarked

I looked at him curiously "You must like Botanic studies Shiraishi, since you know so much about flowers and plants."

Beaming at me, he nodded in agreement "Yes, I do enjoy botany if you be amazed. You see, I find plants and flowers very fascinating."

I curled by lips for a small grin "I see."

A few minutes later, we arrived at the big metal school gates and I sighed when I saw them

"Another day at school…." I muttered

Shiraishi whom was standing next to me, snickered "You must dread these gates everyday." He marked out

I nodded and sighed once again

"Well I have to go and meet my team now, I'll see you around Hanamaru-kun" Shiraishi noted

I smiled at him in thanks "Well thank you for the walk to school, and have fun training."

"I will." He assured before heading towards the tennis courts.

Grumbling, I dragged myself into the empty school buildings where I finally found my way to the locker area without getting lost.

The lock on my locker decided to fail itself on opening, as I was just about to break the stupid thing off when a voice interrupted me

"It's not going to work with you break it."

I shot up to look around the bay and suddenly spotted two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair smiling at me.

"Uhm, well as you can see, my lock isn't opening." I remarked

Both girls started approaching me with a grin on they faces "Maybe next time, if you stay away from Shiraishi-kun, your beautiful lock will open." The blonde one snared

I stared at her in shock. "What are you talking about?"

The brown haired girl glared at me "Don't act dumb you bitch, we saw you walking to school with Shiraishi-kun."

"And what's wrong if that?" A sudden anger washed into me

The two smirked at me, making me want to throw up. It was disgusting, the amount of makeup they wore and the strong scent of Vanilla Perfume was making me dizzy and uneasy.

"Just back of from him, he belongs to us, not you. You don't deserve him." The blonde girl lectured.

"Or else we'll do something that you're not going like." She continued, eyes narrowing

Opening my mouth to say something, I was unexpectedly interrupted my another female voice which I haven't heard before

"Hey! Back away from her!"

The two girls turned around to face a fuming face

"Oh look, it's the annoying pig again." The brown haired girl muttered in loath

The blonde one nodded "Lets go. She stinks."

The two annoying girls left the bay, both turning around to glare at me for the last time.

I watched after them until they disappeared through the door. Sighing, I smiled at the girl standing in front of me

"Thank you."

She beamed back me. "I am Makasato Sayuri, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and introduced herself

I took the offering hand and shook it "Nice to meet you too, I am Hanamaru Kagami."

Makasato-san grinned at me "You're the new girl right?" she asked

I nodded "Yep, I just started school yesterday so I am still trying to figure a few things out."

"Like your lock?"

"Yeah, I am terrible at these stuff."

She bursted out into laughter "Looks like you're like me when it comes to locks."

I giggled along with her and soon also bursted into fits of laughter.

~_Lunchtime~_

Yay! The first half of the day has gone and now, I only have to survive the last few hours of school. But during the first few hours of school, I befriended Makasato Sayuri whom now I call Sayuri-chan. (So yay! One friend.)

Now lunch is served and I sat down opposite Sayuri-chan who was stuffing down a ham and chess sandwich.

"So who were those girls that called you a pig this morning?" I questioned as I sat down directly opposite her

Sayuri looked up from her sandwich and quickly swallowed the food before saying "Daisaki Chiyo, the blonde one is the head of Shiraishi's fan club while the one with brown hair is Fukoji Maaya who is just one of the followers in the group."

I raised an eyebrow "That's pretty full on."

"You'd think." Sayuri stated "Last time, a random second year girl smiled at Shiraishi when he walked past, and the next day, the poor girl nearly got beaten up by those fangirls."

"Uh, well that sounds friendly." I noted

~_Last Period~_

Maths again, which means I'll be sharing a class with Shiraishi again. Like yesterday, I sat next to the window that overlooked the school over and the tall buildings further ahead in the city.

"Hey."

I looked away from the window and came face to face with Shiraishi

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there." I smiled

He grinned back at me "I see you enjoy looking out the window a lot."

Nodding, I commented back in agreement "Yeah well, there's not much else to do when you wait for maths teacher who is always 10 minutes late."

Laughing, Shiraishi asked, "Say, do you like tennis?"

I thought about it for a second before replying, "Yeah, I guess I like tennis as I usually watch every match there is on TV." I replied

"Great then, why don't you come and watch us train tonight?" he suggested

"Um…"

"Sure." I finally agreed

A grin came across his face "Great then, see you afterschool at 3:45 on the courts."

**End of chapter 3**

**第****3****章の終わり**

**So that's chapter 3 for you! Please remember to review and I'll see you all lovely people next chapter!**

**Cheers!**


	4. Apple Blossoms

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Hello all! I have pictures of my OC's on my profile page. Feel free to go and check Hanamaru Kagami out!**

**And thank you to AkatsukisHeartless for reviewing last chapter!**

_**Chapter 4- Apple Blossoms**_

_**第**__**4**__**章 **__**- **__**リンゴの花**_

The bell for last period finally rang as the class of students sighed and gathered up their thick maths textbooks before hurrying out the room. But unlike yesterday, I was first to rush out of the classroom and down to the locker bay before I was late to watch Shiraishi's tennis training.

Quickly stuffing my books in my bag and sending a text to Nii-san, I hurried out the school building and ran in the direction Shiraishi walked this morning, knowing that it was the way to the tennis courts. Shortly, a sight of green and yellow came to my view and I slowed down to a walk, letting myself breath once again.

Shitenhoji had three tennis courts for the middle school campus and another three for the high school campus. The middle school ones, which I am now at, are newly built with light green clay made ground with a black wired fence surrounding the courts. Outside these lovely courts were benches and drink tapes that were provided for resting and relaxing after long tiring matches.

I must have dazed of as I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I came face to face with Daisaki Chiyo, the blonde fan girl from this morning. She glared at me with a harsh expression

"What on earth are you doing here?" she barked

I stared at her "Is there a rule saying that I can't be here Daisaki-san?"

"You're not getting away with this," She grumbled angrily as she grabbed my left wrist and gave it a hard tug

I winced as I felt my wrist crack a bit "Let go of me." I bawled, trying to shake her hand off

Daisaki just gripped on tighter "I am repeating my question, what are you doing here? No one can come here apart from me and the tennis team!" She screamed on the top of her lungs

"What's going on here?" I heard a strict voice unexpectedly call out

Hearing Shiraishi's voice, Daisaki quickly let go of my wrist and faced Shiraishi with a brilliant smile.

"Shiraishi-kun!" she squealed

Rubbing my wrist and trying to rub the pain away a bit, I shot a death glare at Daisaki.

"What's happening between you two?" Shiraishi asked

Daisaki smirked at me before replying "This girl, came onto the courts uninvited so I am trying to kick her out, sadly, she not one of those who listens."

"That's so not true." I muttered to myself

Shiraishi shook his head and said "Firstly Daisaki-san, I am the one in charge of these courts so I can decide who is allowed onto the courts, not you. Secondly, I invited Hanamaru-san to watch us train today so she is _always _allowed onto the courts and lastly…."

Taking a breath and glaring daggers at Daisaki, Shiraishi's voice suddenly turned hallow which made me shiver " I never want to see you again."

And with that, Shiraishi walked over and grabbed my arm before walking out of the court, leaving Daisaki standing there, dumbfounded.

A few minutes after Daisaki was out of sight, Shiraishi let go of my arm and stated

"I am really sorry about before."

I shook my head and smiled "Don't worry about it, it wasn't really your fault anyways."

"Well, she is the president of my fan club so I guess it was kind of my fault." He chuckled

Grinning a bit, I said "Nah, your much nicer than her."

He laughed at that comment "Why thank you." But he continued to speak "But really, if she bothers you again, let me know."

I nodded "Very well then."

~_Tennis court No.1~'_

Upon arriving at the main tennis court in which the team trains on, Shiraishi ushered me onto the court before gathering the team and introducing me to regulars.

"Minna, this is Hanamaru Kagami, she's new to this school and to this court so please make her feel welcome."

A boy with light brown hair, which sticks up, stepped forward and offered his hand "Welcome, I am Koishikawa Kenjirō, Vice Captain of the tennis team."

I smiled and shook his hand "Nice to meet you, Hanamaru Kagami."

"HELLO! I AM TOYAMA KINTARO!" a shorty red head boy wearing a cheater printed singlet.

"Kintaro." Shiraishi came up next to me "Don't scare the living daylights out of her." He lectured

"Ehhhh, that's no fun Shiraishi." Kintaro mumbled "But I must say, she is a cute girlfriend."

"…Kintaro…" Shiraishi's voice turned hallow again and then started undoing the bandages around his arm

Seeing the bandages cascade down Shiraishi's arm, the sudden terrified Kintaro screamed "Noooooo! I don't want to die yet Shiraishi!"

"Ehhhh Kin-chan doesn't want to die?"

Kintaro madly shook his head and then sprinted off the courts. Chucking, Shiraishi starting redoing his bandages again

"I do apologize for his odd behavior."

I shook my head "He seems very hyper."

"A little too hyper sometimes." A voice called out as the body moved towards me "Oshitari Kenya " he introduced

"Hanamaru Kagami." I replied back

"Hey Shiraishi, cute girlfriend." Grinned the exuberant Oshitari

I turned around and stared at Shiraishi who glared holes into Oshitari

"You, 20 laps." He ordered

I winced while Oshitari smirked "Ok, see you in about 3 minutes." Before dashing off

I sighed and looked back at Shiraishi for an explanation. Seeing my expression, Shiraishi just laughed and said, "I am very sorry, my team mates do have issues with their behavior."

Next up was someone who I'd rather see doing karate then tennis. He was tall, muscularly built with rock hard muscles on his arms

"This is Ishida Gin, our power player on the team." Shiraishi announced

"Pleasure." I began "Hanamaru Kagami."

He nodded at me "You too."

Soon we approached another group of boys, one with indigo blue hair while the other two started to hug each other which was a bit disturbing

"Hey Shiraishi, looks like you brought a friend along today." The boy with indigo blue hair marked out

Shiraishi twirled to me and said "This is-"

"Chitose Senri." I finished

Grinning a Cheshire grin at me, Chitose Senri twinkled a smile at me "Hanamaru Kagami."

Shiraishi looked surprised "You guys met before?"

I nodded "Yeah we're partners in science class. Although I never expected you to be in a tennis club since you're so good in science." I explained

Laughing, Chitose remarked, "Well I actually never expected someone like you to take interest in tennis" he said but then glanced at Shiraishi before continuing "And Shiraishi."

I blushed while Shiraishi assigned him 20 laps around the school oval.

"So Hanamaru-san…." Two voices interrupted my thoughts as I saw two faces hovering near me

"Y-yes?" I said, a little taken back by the faces.

"Are you and Shiraishi-kun both going out?" one face asked "His very good in bed, we've tried, right Koharu?" the second face encouraged

I shook my head frantically "N-no, Shiraishi and I are just friends from maths class."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Or are you more then that?"

"N-no-" I started but soon was tackled into a hug

"Don't lie to us! Koharu can tell when your lying or not!"

I grumbled, trying to get out, but god, tennis players are strong!

"Yuuji, don't let her go until she tells the truth!" the Koharu guy called out to his partner

Suddenly, I felt my left wrist, the one that Daisaki pulled got twisted and I yelped out in pain. Sadly, the two tennis players didn't hear my yelp and instead twisted it harder.

Shiraishi whom was talking to another member of the club, which I haven't met, saw this and quickly ran over with the other member trailing behind.

"Koharu, Yuuji." He threatened, "Let go of her."

"Ah, Shiraishi!" the two exclaimed and let go of me

"Both of you, twenty laps!"

"Kya! Shiraishi is evil." The two screamed in a high-pitched voice before running off

I watched after them and sweat dropped when the two started dancing off the courts.

"So sorry about that, how's your wrist?" Shiraishi asked

I examined my wrist, which was red, and the pain was worse then before.

"It's fine." I gulped

"No it's not." The figure standing next to Shiraishi argued

I stared at him "How can you tell?" I questioned

He glared back at me "It's red and you can easily tell it's swollen"

I bit my lip when I heard Shiraishi's sigh "Zaizen, is there a first aid kick in the change rooms."

The person standing next to Shiraishi, called Zaizen answered, "Well there used to be one, not until last week when those stupid senpais of mine decided to play mummy with the bandages."

Shiraishi let out another sigh "And the school nurse has probably gone home now."

I stared at my wrist "I am sure I can get home, it's not that bad."

Zaizen gawked at me "Not that bad? It's swollen!"

I flinched and looked away

"How about you drop by at my house?" Shiraishi offered, "It's only 10 minutes away and takes around 5 minutes to fix that wrist of yours."

"Um…."

"And besides, my father is kind of like a doctor so he'll be able to help." Shirashi continued

From the perspective of this Zaizen, my wrist certainly won't make it home so maybe a trip down to Shiraishi's house might just help it.

"Ok then, if you don't mind me dropping by." I finally agreed

Shiraishi was all smiles "Well let's get going then."

I nodded

"Zaizen, tell Chitose and them to finish training today." Shiraishi notified before grabbing my arm and dragging me out the courts.

Out of the corner of my eye, Zaizen smirked and ran off to tell everyone the news.

~_10 minutes later~_

"Shiraishi-san, I can carry my own bag you know." I remarked

He shook his head "Not when you have a injured wrist."

I felt a little guilty making Shiraishi carrying my bag filed with heavy textbooks. Not only had he carried my bag, he also had to carry his tennis bag and his school bag, which also looked very heavy. But from the look he is wearing on his face now, he didn't seem like he was having any trouble.

Damn, why are tennis players so strong?

I sighed and examined my wrist again. The swollen has died down a bit, but the skin was still hot chill red colored.

Talking about wrists, I remembered Shiraishi's bandaged arm and how he scared the day lights out of Kintaro when he started undoing all the thick bandages.

"Ne, Shiraishi-san, may I ask you a question?" I inquired

"Sure go ahead."

I took a deep breath and asked, "What happened to your arm?"

Hesitating for a moment, Shiraishi answered, "It's just something I have to wear till graduation."

I got the impression on not to ask to many questions on his hand so I quickly changed onto another topic

"Ah! The apple blossoms are blooming!" I exclaimed when I saw an apple blossom tree in full bloom near the corner of a street

Shirashi grinned, "Looks like we've arrived at my house"

I gaped at him "You have a apple blossom tree right outside your house?"

He nodded

"That's beautiful…" I whispered to myself.

~_Shiraishi Household~_

"I am home and I bought a guest along." Shiraishi yelled through the door

I redden a bit "S-sorry to intrude"

A sudden stomping down the hallway was heard and soon a girl with short brown hair came into view

"Nii-san!" she cried

Upon calling Shiraishi Nii-san, I immediately could tell that she was Shiraishi's younger sister.

"Ara, Yuki-chan, your home early today." Shiraishi smiled and gave his younger sister a small hug

Yuki-chan giggled a bit and then turned to me "Nii-san, who's this?" she asked

Shiraishi smiled at me "This is Hanamaru Kagami, she's new to Shitenhoji and today she injured her wrist so I am taking her to see dad."

"Ehhhh!" Yuki-chan's eyes lit up like diamonds "Your so pretty!" she cried and pulled me into a hug "I am Shiraishi Yukari, but you can just call me Yuki-chan!"

"Alright then Yuki-chan." I beamed when she finally let go of me

"Then can I call you Kagami?" Yuki asked me, hope shining in her eyes

I nodded "Sure, you can call me Kaga-chan if that's better."

I soon found myself in another hug "Kaaaaa! Kaga-chan I love you!"

Sweat dropping, I pattered he back gently "There, there."

On the side, I heard Shiraishi pull out a small chuckle before saying "Alright Yuki, you can play with Hanamaru-san for sometime when I go and fetch mum and see if she can do anything since dad isn't home yet."

Yuki jumped up and down in joy "Yay!" and dragged me up the stairs and into Shiraishi's room

"Errm Yuki-chan, why are we in your brother's room?" I asked as soon I saw the sight of tennis equipment and random T-shirts thrown everywhere. But what really interested me was the apple blossom tree outside the window; it must be amazing to wake up every morning to the sight of a full bloom snow-white apple blossom tree

"Oh, I am only in here to see Kaburiel, my brother's pet beetle." Yuki-chan exclaimed and pointed to the brown bug crawling in a glass box.

I walked over to look at the small thing crawling on a small log. We're both so into the cute little thing and didn't even notice Shiraishi walking up the stairs and entering his room

"Eh! Yuki-chan! Why did you bring Hanamaru-san here when you know my room is so stuffed?" he cried out and started picking up the thrown T-shirts on the ground.

Yuki-chan laughed at her brother's reaction "I wanted to show Kaga-chan Kaburiel."

Shiraishi stared at his pet beetle before eyeing me "I am sorry, my room is very messy as you can see."

I let out a small laugh, which made Shiraishi blush "it's ok, my room isn't that great either."

I continued "And I love this tree out here, it's amazing. I'd love to wake up and see this lovely tree outside."

"Yeah, that's why I chose this room when we moved in" Shiraishi claimed

From behind, I could tell that Yuki-chan was staring at me and her brother at the same time.

"Anyways, we should go down now, mum said that she some medicine that can help your wrist." Shiraishi announced and started to leave the room

I nodded and trailed after him. Yuki-chan remained in the room, saying that she wanted to play with Kaburiel for a little while.

Down stairs, I met Shiraishi's mother in the kitchen were she was making some kind of sticky dessert.

"Mum, she's here." Shiraishi called out

I must say, Shiraishi's mum looked young. She was a little taller then Shiraishi and had the same hair color as Shiraishi. Guess that Shiraishi follows his mum's traits.

Seeing me, she quickly dropped down the wooden spoon she was holding and came over to give me an enormous hug

"Your Hanamaru Kagami! How lovely to finally meet you!" she declared

I awkwardly smiled at her "And you too Shiraishi-san."

"Oh just call me Eri" She corrected

"Ok then, Eri-san." I agreed

She beamed at me once again. "Now why don't we have a look at your wrist?

I nodded and sat on a comfy chair while Eri-san sat next to me and started examining my sore wrist. Soon, she rubbed medical oil over it and wrapped it up in white bandagers.

"All done." She sang out

I twirled my wrist around and was surprised to feel no pain at all.

"Thank you so much." I thanked and bowed to her when I got up

"Oh it's ok dear. Just keep it on for about 2 days and it should start healing soon. But would recommend into seeing a doctor as I am quite sure your wrist is sprained badly." Eri-san explained

"Thank you again."

Shirashi, who has being standing silently through the whole procedure suddenly popped in "How about dinner with us Hanamaru-san? We always love guests to come over." He suggested

Hearing her son's comment, Eri-san started squealing "Please do! I love guests tasting my homemade food."

I smiled "Thank you for the offer Shiraishi-san and Eri-san but I do have a family waiting for me at the dinner table back home. I am already late so I should really get going."

Seeing they face drop was really hard but it was true that I had to get back home for dinner or else mum and dad will start to worry badly.

"Oh, ok that's fine then. I guess your parents are worried about you." Eri-san stated "But there is always next time."

I nodded and smiled "Of course, I promise to stay and have dinner next time."

"Next time it is then." Shiraishi grinned

Heading to the door, I quickly slipped on my shoes "Thank you so much for having me over today. I am sorry if I intruded any business."

Eri-san and Yuki-chan who was both standing in the corridor shook their heads "No, it was funny having you over Kaga-chan! Please do come around soon!" Yuki-can yelled out

I nodded and waved goodbye to them "Thank you again."

Walking out the door with Shiraishi trailing after me, I turned around and thanked him

"You don't have to drop me back home Shiraishi-san, you've done enough today." I expressed

A small smile came upon his face "I hope your wrist gets well soon, I am sorry about what happened today."

"No it's fine Shiraishi-san, I have to thank you more in return."

"If there is anything I could do for you, please let me know."' He said

"Thank you Shiraishi-san." I beamed before turning around and heading the direction home.

Glancing back at the path I just trotted through, I saw the beautiful apple blossom tree and standing a few meters in front of it was the smiling Shiraishi.

Turning back around, I chuckled to myself.

_On the first sight of that tree, I fell in love with it_

_And now, I am falling in love with you. My apple blossom._

And that was my last thought of the night

**End of Chapter 4**

**第****4****章の終わり**

**There you go! Another chapter out! I absolutely love the reviews all you amazing people are giving me so I'll try my best to get the next chapter out for all you magical people!**

**Until then!  
**


	5. Hydrangea

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thank you to AkatsukisHeartless and x3mimi for reviewing last chapter!**

_**Chapter 5- Hydrangea **_

_**第**__**5**__**章 **__**- **__**アジサイ**_

After returning home and telling my parents what happened to my wrist and how Shiraishi was my savior of the day, I was rushed into hospital as my wrist started to hurt after I took a hot soaking shower. The doctor said I injured the inner muscle on my wrist badly and won't be able to do anything apart from sit around and feel bored.

So here I am, sitting in front of my laptop watching the latest romance film while everyone else was at school studying maths and English. My mum is home too, she decided to take a few days off work as I wasn't feeling well and needed to be looked after.

Honest to say, my mum is fawned over Shiraishi after I told her what happened and then she claims that one day she has to meet this 'Shiraishi' which is a day I am not looking forward to.

Back to reality, it was nearly 3:30 which meant that school was about to end, and me, who is dying of boredom after my computer ran out of battery, has decided to pay a visit to the tennis team. Not only because I am so bored and nothing else really entertains me, I do really want to thank Shiraishi for what he did 2 days ago.

So Shitenhoji, here I come!

~_Shitenhoji Tennis Grounds~_

The sound of tennis balls being hit rang across my ears as I grinned, knowing that I was close to my destination.

Very soon, the sight of bright green came into view and a bunch of guys in green and yellow tennis uniforms running around the courts. Shiraishi was standing at the very centre of the court, sometimes talking to the regulars, other times ordering 1st years around or assigning out laps to those who slack off.

I sat down on a bench next to the tennis courts and quietly watched the team train, knowing that it would be rude to barge in through a training session. But I wasn't abandoned for long, Oshitari Kenya soon ran past me in full speed but stopped a few meters ahead and turned around.

"Hey, its you!" he cried out

"And hello to you too Oshitari-kun." I greeted

He continued to stare at me "But what are you doing here?" he questioned

I shrugged my shoulders "Meh, just bored so I decided to come and watch a bit of tennis"

Oshitari grinned at me before calling out to Shiraishi "Oi, Shiraishi" and pointed at me

Seeing me, Shiraishi grinned and briskly ran to me before jumping over the short metal fence in one go.

"Hey, how come you came today?" he asked

I smiled "I am really bored at home so I thought I might just come here and watch you guys train."

"Well why don't you come and rally with us then?" Oshitari offered

I shook my head lightly "Thanks for the offer Oshitari-kun but I can't due to my wrist." I declined, waving my bandaged wrist around

'That's too bad then" Shiraishi said with a small smile "We actually really wanted to see your tennis skills."

"Errr, well I don't really play tennis Shiraishi-san." I muttered

"But for someone who watches tennis must have some kind of skill in tennis." Oshitari argued

I sighed in defeat "Ok, I use to play. But that was like 5 years ago."

"But there is still some skill in tennis." Oshitari smirked "Well anyways, I am going for a run, catch you guys later." He waved before dashing off again

I stared after Oshitari, amazed at his speed skills "H-his so fast…"

Shiraishi laughed and sat down next to me "That's Oshitari Kenya for you."

"Hey um…" I started

"Yes?"

I blushed a bit "Thank you for what you did the other day."

He chuckled "Na, don't worry about it"

"No really." I began "I truly have to thank you for what you did. If I didn't get any help from you that day, I wouldn't have made it home."

He stared at me for a few seconds before turning his head back to the courts "Don't mention it, I'll always be happy to help you no matter what happens." He remarked

My mouth relaxed into a soft smile "I appreciate it Shiraishi-san."

He smiled back and stood up before saying, "Hey, come down and watch us train."

"Won't I bother you?"

Shaking his head, Shiraishi pulled me off my seat and onto the courts, "Your way better then those annoying fan girls."

I laughed inaudibly to myself, hoping no one will think I am insane

"Ara, ara. It's Buchou's girlfriend!" I heard Koharu's voice drift around me, making me shiver

Shooting up to give Koharu a glare, I found him on the other side of the courts. Just then, a sudden thought came to my mind and I grinned to my wonderful idea.

"Hey um, Shiraishi-san?" I asked and tapped him lightly on the shoulder

Twirling around, Shiraishi replied, "What is it?"

Avoiding eye contact, I shyly said, "Can I borrow your racket for a moment?"

"My racket?" he repeated and looked down at the white racket he was holding.

"Please?"

He grimaced at me before handing me his racket "Sure."

Taking his light weighted racket and grabbing a ball that was closest to my feet, I prepared myself for a straight serve to the irritating Koharu who was dance from one foot onto the other. I haven't served for a long time and I could fill my body stiffen a bit when I got ready into my serving position.

Slowly, I used my sore hand to fling the grass green tennis ball up before lifting my other hand, which contained the racket.

SMACK

The ball flew at Koharu with extremely fast speed and landed in the wired fence, only a few centimeters away from Koharu's face. The ball dropped onto the ground and bits of smoke came from the sides, making it look a bit burnt.

"Phew, hadn't done that in quite sometime." I commented and handed the racket back to Shiraishi who looked a little surprised

"And you call that no tennis skills?" he remarked as he took the racket from me

"It's hardly anything compared to some people's skills." I said

Shiraishi only smirked and walked on. But we didn't really get far as Oshitari appeared in front of us in a flash.

"Hanamaru-san, why don't you rally with me?" he recommended "Come on, just one point will do…"

I grinned at him "But I didn't bring my racket."

"We have spares."

Just as I was about to say yes, Zaizen joined into the party as well "Obviously your not cool enough senpai, Hanamaru senpai can rally with me instead."

Glaring at his kouhai, Oshitari scolded "Zaizen! Respect your senpais"

"Che."

I laughed at the arguing teammates. "You guys can go double on me if you want."

"Eh, are you sure Hanamaru-san?" Shiraishi queried, "Those two are quite strong players and you might injure your wrist more."

I patted him on the shoulder "It's only one point, I can handle that." I assured him

He nodded, "One point."

~_20 minutes later~_

The one point was a tough call, as both Zaizen and Oshitari didn't go easy on me. Soon, I let the two win the point that claimed they victory on me.

"That was tiring." I muttered as I sat down under a tall shady tree next to the court I just played on

"Tennis could be a very tiring thing if you suddenly decide to play it again." Shiraishi appeared next to me and sat down

"Here" he said, offering me a can of soft drink "Thought you might need to cool down a little."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We both sat in silence while I slipped though my cold drink

"Say Hanamaru-san, you used to play tennis right?"

I nodded "Yeah, but it was a five years ago."

"Did you quit?"

Sometimes, I didn't really want to talk about my past life. It wasn't the best life I had, even memories pained me when I think of it.

Gripping the can of drink tighter, I replied with just a little nod

I could here him sigh, "Can I ask why did you quit when you had such good tennis skills?"

Shaking my head, I denied his question "I am not even good in tennis, the club I joined 5 years ago wasn't the best one, I was never taught any good skills when I was there."

"Then have you thought of joining the girls tennis team here then?" Shiraishi suggested "There not bad either."

I laughed at bit "No, I haven't really thought about it."

"You should," he started "Someone like you could be really useful on they team."

"I'll see how I go."

Standing up, Shiraishi grinned at me "Great then, talk to me if you want to be considered. I could always fit you in."

"Why thank you."

Just as he was about to turn away, Shiraishi twirled around and said to me "Hey, I am going to finish training now, so do you want to walk home together?"

I beamed at him "Sure, why not."

He flashed me one last smile before running back on court.

~_10 minutes later~_

"See you all tomorrow." I heard Shiraishi dismissed the regulars and then lock up the clubroom

"Tired?" I teased

He sighed and pointed to the bunch of regular who was all leaving the school at once "That group of people are crazy."

I started laughing, "I must say Shiraishi-san, that your team is quite unique."

He groaned, "You'd think."

Walking out school gates, we directed ourselves down the path of full bloom spring flowers.

I squealed when I saw a Hydrangea bush in full bloom and vaguely bent down to pick a single floret

"You must really like these Hydrangeas." Shiraishi pronounced

I nodded "Their so cute! It's just like a big ball of blue flowers!"

He cackled and we continued down the street before the cross section feel upon us.

"Well I am heading this way." I announced and pointed down a narrow lane

Shiraishi smirked "Well don't get lost as I am going the opposite direction as you."

"I promise I won't get lost." I assured before turning down the lane

"Oh wait hold on!" Shiraishi called out and grabbed my arm before I got far

I rotated around to face him "Yes?"

He suddenly looked serious, a little too serious….

"The tennis team has the regional matches coming up this weekend. I was wondering if you might want to come and watch." He said in an earnest tone

I was caught surprised but then quickly shook it off and happily agreed "Sure, I'd love to come and watch."

His serious tone disappeared was gone and was replaced by a cheerful grin

"Awesome!" he cheered, "The tournament is held on this Saturday and it starts at 10 in the morning."

I nodded "Okies"

"Oh and…" he reached into his pocket and brought out a small card "Here's the address and that's my phone number at the bottom, incase you get lost."

I grinned and took the card from him, "Cause I have no sense of direction."

Flashing me one last twinkle smile, Shiraishi turned back around and said "Well, I'd better get going then, hope you get well soon." And waved me goodbye before heading down the quiet street.

_Thank you for giving me such support, even though I'll never hold a racket again. But I promise to be there, to cheer your team…_

… _And to cheer you_

I thought and tucked the Hydrangea behind my ear before skipping home in excitement.

**End of chapter 5**

**第****5****章の終わり**

**Well, there's chapter 5 for you! I hoped you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for leaving me such support and good reviews! Next chapter, Kagami goes to the regional games with Shitenhoji, but a little jealousy happens with Shiraishi…**

**Until then!  
**


	6. Blue Lotus

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thank you to AkatsukisHeartless for reviewing last chapter !**

**Now a little spice comes up!**

_**Chapter 6- Blue Lotus**_

_**第**__**6**__**章 **__**- **__**青蓮**_

Saturday morning flew in like wild wind and soon, my alarm was beeping its head off.

Yawning, I rolled out of bed and climbed down the stairs for breaky. On my way down, the smell of chocolate waffles with strawberries welcomed my nose and I hurriedly jumped into the kitchen before someone evil takes them.

"Morning!" I ebulliently called out

My mum, who was flipping the waffle onto a plate, chortled at me as I sat myself down onto a chair.

"Made your favorite today, Kagami." She giggled and handed me the plate of waffles

My eyes shown like stars in the night sky "I love you mum!" I cried and dug my teeth into the delicious waffle

~_20 minutes later~_

"I am off!" I shouted and rushed out the door, knowing that I was already late.

Due to my useless sense of direction, I was meeting Shiraishi and his team at the Shitenhoji school gates before getting lifted off to the regional courts.

Panting for breath, I slowed my jog down to a walk, seeing that I am not far from the school gates. After a few minutes of trekking, I finally heard voices and a bunch of boys dressed in yellow and green grouping together as one team.

"Hey, Shiraishi" I heard Kintaro mutter in a whiney voice "Shouldn't we get going now?"

Shiraishi, who as playing around with a the names list just grinned and replied "Hold on Kin-chan, we have another member today."

"Eh?"

"I thought that the team is full and ready to go Shiraishi." Uttered the confused Oshitari

Shaking his head, Shiraishi marked "Nope, someone else is joining us."

"You sure like surprising us Shiraishi." Chitose sighed and looked around before finally spotting me approaching. "Hey, it's Hanamaru-san."

All eyes turned onto me while Shiraishi's grin got wider

"I am sorry I am late." I huffed "Woke up a little late this morning."

Suddenly, two faces appeared in front of me, making me jump a little

"Ooooo so is Kagami-chan going to cheer for us today?" Yuuji snickered

"Or is it our dear Shiraishi your after?" Koharu joined in, linking the two into one

I sweat dropped "N-no I am just watching today… no big deal."

Laughing, Shiraishi came over and pulled me away from the inseparable doubles pair.

"So how's you wrist? He asked

I nodded "Better, the pain as eased away so I think it's starting to heal."

"Seems good enough to me."

Hopping on the bus and choosing a comfy seat, I watched Shiraishi give the directions to the driver and ushering his team onto the bus before jumping on himself and sitting next to me.

A few minutes later, we're on the road to the regionals!

~_15 minutes later~_

The bus pulled up at the front gate to the regional courts and we all hurried off one by one. According to Shiraishi and other members of the team, the regional court was fairly large and someone like me (who has no navigation skills) should stick with someone who knows the area very well.

In this case, it was the whole tennis team.

Sighing and following the members down to the sign up tent, I glanced around my surroundings, and all I could see was a blur of different uniform colors, flags and sometimes even a small cheer squad.

All of a sudden, the team came to a halt and I soon found myself outside a large single tennis court that was similar to the ones Shitenhoji had.

"Right, our first match is here against Edokaten Middle School." Shiraishi announced but also frowned upon reading out the name

"Edokaten Middle School?" Chitose repeated, "Isn't that the school we thrashed last year?"

Oshitari inclined "Yeah, I still remember over running one of them in a singles match."

Sweat dropping, I strolled up next to Shiraishi "Well I still wish you all the best, even though you guys won them last year."

Shiraishi beamed at me "We'll always try our best."

"We'll always try out best." I perceived Kintaro imitate Shiraishi in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Kin-chan…" Shiraishi eyed the 1st year carefully

Sensing that Shiraishi is getting angry, Kintaro immediately ducked behind Zaizen, trying to avoid any further eye contact. "I-I am sorry Shiraishi, please don't kill me…" muttered the petrified Kintaro

I let out a low chuckle "Kin-chan, why are you so scared of Shiraishi?"

He popped his head out and stared at e with a alarmed faced

"How do you not know!" he yelled out in shock

Behind me, I could heard Shiraishi let out a loud sigh

"Kin-chan, please don't start the story…"

Ignoring his captain, Kintaro began is story " You know Shiraishi has those bandages right?"

I nodded

"U-underneath it…" He continued "ARE POISONUS CLAWS!"

Me, along with the rest of the team all sweat dropped when we heard the last sentence

"Kintaro…"Chitose exhaled

"No! Its true! I've read it from the manga stories!" Kintaro argued, hiding next to Zaizen, who looked a little annoyed.

I flashed a weak smile at Kintaro "I doubt that's true."

Kintaro grumbled something, which I couldn't hear, but from the look Shiraishi had one, he certainly wasn't pleased with it.

Just then, the speakers around us announced the game

"Now, on court 5, Shitenhoji Middle School against Edokaten Middle School."

"That's us." Oshitari grinned before walking onto the court

The team soon followed Oshitari's lead and stepped onto the sizable court.

"Well, enjoy the matches." Shiraishi winked at me before heading on himself

Parking myself on a bench, I smiled and watched the games finally begin.

~_15 minutes later~_

Singles 3 just finished and I was surprised to see Zaizen beat up the poor guy from Edokaten Middle School with the score of 6-0.

The poor was literally dead on the floor after the umpire called out the final result of the game.

"Good job Zaizen." Shiraishi congratulated with a pat on the shoulder

Zaizen nodded before walking off the court, grabbing is tennis bag along the way.

Shiraishi, who was sitting on the coach bench, urged for the doubles 2 players to get on the court.

~_1 hour later~_

Doubles 2, Singles 2 and Doubles 1 matches all ended with stunning scores of 6-0. I kind of felt sorry for the other team being defeated by us but on the other hand, I felt happy and pleased with the tennis team.

"Good Job guys." I grinned

Yuuji blazed a creepy grin a me "Oh why thank you Kagami-chan."

Sweat dropping, I took a step back and found myself next to Oshitari

"Ah yes no speed, no life." He announced, flipping his head back

"You did good." I smirked "Never new you're so fast."

He chuckled "You haven't seen the real game yet." And glanced over at Shiraishi

I followed his glance "Shiraishi?"

Oshitari nodded "Ah, if you get him pissed off on the courts. He can really kick some players ass."

I gulped, an angry Shiraishi isn't something I'd be looking forward too...

Oshitari continued "But you won't get to see him till after lunch."

"Uh? Its lunch already?" I remarked, looking around me and spotting several people digging into they bags for a packed bento or just grabbing money out to hop to the nearest store located around the courts.

"Well in that case" I said, digging into my bag "I'll go get some lunch"

"Just don't get lost Hanamaru-san." Chitose warned "Or Shiraishi might throw a fit a us."

I nodded and looked around "Where is Shiraishi? He was here a minute ago when I was talking to Oshitari."

Zaizen waved his bento chopsticks around "He left to report the games scores to the main desk, he should back soon."

I sighed "Well, I'll be going now. See you guys later."

"Just remember we'll be on court 5. Which is here after lunch." Ishida reminded

I gave them one last nod before walking up the stairs and on the path to lunch.

~_Around 20 minutes later~_

Resting my cheek on the cool plastic surface of a bottle of spring water, I sighed as I tried to pilot my way back to court 5. But from the state I am, I wasn't getting anywhere close.

Maybe I shouldn't have left the team without someone navigating me around…

Suddenly, I spotted two members of Edokaten tennis club trotting down towards me.

_Chance! _I thought and walked up to them, hoping they would give me directions back to court 5.

"Um excuse me." I uttered

One boy turned towards me and grinned why his friend next to him gave a small guffaw

"Why hello there cutie…" the boy smirked

I immediately felt danger and uneasiness overwhelm me. Trying to escape, I tried to dodge through the two boys, but they cornered me down

"I do apologize, I called the wrong person." I stuttered

The boy just smirked "Oh come on cutie, we're able to help you."

His friend nodded in agreement, "We're not scary at all."

"Err, no thank you." I rejected and tried to out run them but the boy caught my injured wrist and pulled me back

"Oh come on sweetheart, your pretty adorable when your hopeless." The boy commented and encircled his hands around my waist.

I shivered at his touch and tried to wiggle out, but his death grip help me tight.

"I-I really need to get going now." I stammered

"Not so fast." The boy's friend stood beside me and gently whispered in my ear "The game just started."

Everything about these two people screamed danger and my body were twitching to get away.

"Eh.."

Sensing the awkward shape I was in, the boy suddenly clamped onto me tighter and brought me closer to his chest.

"Hey! What are you doing!" a sudden familiar voice interrupted.

Both the boy and I turned around and spotted a fuming Oshitari Kenya.

"Shitenhoji's Oshitari." The boy's friend breathed

I sighed in relief "Oshitari."

The boy turned back to me and stared "Your from Shitenhoji."

I nodded as he let go of me "I never someone from Shitenhoji could be so cute, but are you with the team?"

Just as I was about to open my mouth to reply. Oshitari flashed next to me and grabbed my good arm "She's our captain's girlfriend, so I am suggesting you to back off." He warned the two Edokaten boys.

From the look on they faces, I could tell that the boys certainly see that comment coming.

"I can't believe you're Shiraishi's girlfriend." The boy marked out, grinning at the same time "That sure would be interesting when we step onto the courts."

Oshitari frowned, "Its not going to be a easy match."

"We'll see about that." The boy said before giving me a wink and walking away with is friend trailing not far behind him.

I exhaled and smiled at Oshitari in gratitude "Thanks."

He snickered at me "Well good thing I found you just in time"

Nodding, I said "Looks like I might need a bodyguard around to keep me out of trouble."

That made Oshitari's grin wider "Shiraishi?"

"Wha- No!" I blushed and turned shades of pink

Oshitari cracked up "Well, we should really go back now. Just in time to watch you 'boyfriend' play." He said between giggles.

"Your cruel Oshitari." I grumbled

He chuckled and unexpectedly pulled me into a run.

"Waaaaa, You're going to fast Oshitari!" I cried out as images blur past my eyes.

"Naniwa Speed Star!"

~_5 minutes later~_

I huffed and puffed when we finally arrived back at court 5. I glanced at Oshitari who didn't even seem tired or take a slip of water.

I was still trying to catch my breath when Oshitari suddenly dragged me to Shiraishi

"Oi, I found her."

Shiraishi turned to me "Ah there you are! Did you get lost again?"

I nodded "Yeah, I lost my way around."

Not looking pleased, Shiraishi glared at his team who all stiffened when they saw the captain's disapproving stare.

"Oh no, it's not they problem." I defended "I was the one who ran off and got myself in trouble before Oshitari found me and dragged me back here."

Shiraishi's face stiffened "Got yourself into trouble?" he repeated

"Eh." I sweat dropped

"You want to hear the story Shiraishi?" Oshitari grinned and joined in

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow at Oshitari "Continue"

~_5 minutes later~_

Ok, Shiraishi didn't look happy…

He looked really pissed off after Oshitari told him about the trouble I got into with the other team members.

Well… I could also say that he also looked a little jealous but it was hard to tell.

Now, only a few minutes before singles 1 started, I kind of have to say that Shiraishi looked like he was about to kick some real Asses.

I heard Koharu sigh "Great Kenya-kun, I think you just pissed the brains out of Shiraishi."

Oshitari only chuckled "Well at least it gets him to play seriously."

"In a bad way.." mumbled Zaizen

Just as I was about to apologize to Shiraishi, the speakers annoyingly interrupted

"Now on court 5, Shitenhoji Middle School and Edokaten Middle School. Singles 1, Shiraishi Kuranosuke verses Yamato Shinku."

"Ah Shiraishi-san-" I called out, but it was too late. Shiraishi had already stepped onto the courts.

Yuuji, who was sitting next to Koharu unexpectedly started giggling "Now here is the battle of the captains."

Gazing through the cage, I analyzed the two captains from each team. Both looked extremely strong and powerful, but the real ability is seen when they start playing.

It is going to be one tough game…

~_15 minutes later~_

Maybe not so tense as Shiraishi defeated the captain of Edokaten team with the final score of 6-1.

Near the end, I could easily tell that the captain of the Edokaten team was terrified of Shiraishi and stuttered out that he'll never hurt anyone on the Shitenhoji team ever again.

That meaning me…

Leaping down the benches one by one, I finally reached the standing spot behind the coach's bench where Shiraishi was packing up his racket.

Digging into my bag and pulling out a bottle of natural spring water, I offered it to Shiraishi who looked up at me

"Pay back for the soda you gave me" I said with a grin

Shiraishi chuckled before accepting the drink from me "Thanks"

I shuffled a little when his fingertips touched mine "N-no problem"

He laughed again and then suggested "Hey, why don't we walk home together again? I want to tell you something in private."

Surprised but excited, I nodded in response "Sure."

"Great then."

~_20 minutes later~_

"See ya Shiraishi and Hanamaru." Chitose waved before disappearing along with the rest of the team

"Safe trip home, don't get into a fight Chitose." Shiraishi grinned

Chitose snorted a little before turning his back to us

We waited until all seven members of the team were out of sight before heading the opposite direction.

Shiraishi looked extremely tired after all the matches today and I thought that talking wouldn't make things better.

So we walked in total silence until we came to an odd scenery, the local park. I wouldn't say it's odd as I loved the local, especially the cherubic blue lotus that floats on top of a cascading fountain of water.

I must say it was a romantic place…

"Um Shiraishi-san, why are we here?" I asked curiously

Shiraishi didn't reply which made me a little nervous. I glanced at him carefully, but only to see that he was looking at the fountain with wonder.

"Ano Shriaishi-"

"Do you know why I bought you here?" He asked in a sudden solemn tone, eyes never leaving the sparkling fountain.

I shook my head

Turning his head towards me, he took a deep breath and said

"I know we only met, but…"

"But…"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

**End of chapter 6**

**第****6****章の終わり**

**Haha, I left you hanging there didn't I? Well don't stress because I've nearly finished the next chapter!**


	7. Rosa

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thanks a lot to x3mimi and AkatsukisHeartless for leaving this story such amazing reviews!**

_**Chapter 7-**__**Rosa**_

_**第**__**7**__**章 **__**- **__**ローズ**_

I could feel beat faster then Oshitari's speed. This feeling, the words that Shiraishi just said was repeating itself over and over again in my brain and in my heart.

"Um.."

"If you do like someone else, like Oshitari, Chitose since his your science partner or anyone…" He began in a soft voice "Just let me know and I'll go away."

The last part pained me greatly and I suddenly felt like going up to him and spilling all my crazy feelings to him at once. Sadly, my head was in so much confusion that my mouth couldn't even move.

I heard Shiraishi sigh "I knew you liked someone else, I am sorry, I'll just go away now."

Turning around, he started heading further away from me. I started to worry, I started to feel rejected when all of a sudden, my mouth finally moved.

"Wait Shiraishi!" I shouted out and started to run closer to him

Hearing his name, Shiraishi turned back around and I threw myself into his arms.

"Hanamaru-san.." he said in shock

I dug myself deeper into his chest and closed my eyes, inhaling his lavender smell.

"Don't go…" I murmured into his chest "Don't leave me when I just found you."

His arms tensed around me when I mumbled out the last sentence

"But I thought you liked someone else." He whispered

I frantically started shaking my head "No, the only person I love is you."

"Hanamaru-san…"

"I'd love to go out with you Shiraishi." I stated

Without looking, I knew that Shiraishi had a grin on his face "It's Kuranosuke now, Kagami."

I grinned into his bright green and yellow tennis shirt. Man, I wished that this could happen everyday…

~_10 minutes later~_

After an lovey-dovey walk home, I energetically bounced into the house and into the kitchen where mum was preparing afternoon tea with my brother.

"Mum!" I yelled out

Covering his delicate ears, my older brother growled "Keep it down would you. My ear drums almost bursted!"

I ignored my brother and ran straight to my mum "Mum, mum!" I squealed

She laughed at my loud entrance and remarked "Well you sure sounded excited today…what's the big news?"

"A guy asked me out!" I spilled out whiles jumping up and down like Toyama Kintaro

My mum's eyes shown like stars in the night sky "Oh my gosh! My little girl is growing up!" she squawked like a little girl

My brother, on the hand, was boring as watching paint dry…

"Ah really." He said in a stupefy tone

"But firstly," mum said in a sudden serious tone "Who is this guy."

I grinned "It's Shiraishi-kun of course."

My mum sighed in relief "Well at least I know that my daughter is in good hands."

I continued to smile and jump a little in excitement

"But really, when am I going to see this Shiraishi?" she added on

I stopped jumping for a moment and sweat dropped a little

"About that…"

My mum raised a brow "How about tomorrow night?"

"Ahmm"

"Look honey, we have to see this Shiraishi first before we can let you two date." She explained

"Mum…" I pouted

"Tomorrow night it is!" she announced

~_10 minutes later~_

Slumping onto my bed, I pulled out my red cell phone and clicked to Shiraishi's number. I debated whether to call him or text him about my mum's unforeseen plans.

Soon, my mind decided onto texting as calling might be a little awkward

_Me: Hey, I told my mum. She wants to meet you, come over for dinner tomorrow night?_

A few moments later…

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke: Well actually my mum wants you over for lunch, but sure, dinner sounds like ecstasy to me._

Lunch….LUNCH! I wasn't much of a eating person, especially through a day that was already planned with meals. But I felt bad so I replied

_Me: That sounds fair. Lunch with you and then dinner over at my place._

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke: Yep, did you want me to pick you up so you don't get lost?_

Ah yes, how could I forget my useless sense of direction

_Me: Sure, Maybe we could do something in the morning. Then head to your place for lunch?_

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke: Well, we could go see a movie or something in the morning._

Movie? Sounds like a date to me…Oh wait, we are dating….

_Me: You know any good movies?_

And so went on the tale of texts…

~_1 hour later ~_

We finally decided on the latest Korean movie, which Shiraishi has being dying to see, but was too busy due to tennis schedules.

Climbing into bed, I opened my phone and re-read through the text Shiraishi and I had sent each other. The last one ended with a sweet 'I love you' from Shiraishi, which made me blush like mad.

Snuggling deep into my blankets, I curled into a ball before shutting my phone and drifting into wholehearted dream…

~_Next Morning~_

Once again, my alarm dinged and I grumbled, not wishing to scramble out of my bed. Nonetheless, I checked the time on the alarm before immediately shooting up straight like a rocket.

No….Only 15 minutes left to get dressed and have breakfast?

I zoomed out of bed faster then Oshitari's running speed and rushed down stairs for breakfast. Gobbling down all by bacon and eggs along with my glass of juice, I hastily ran back up stairs to get dressed and gather my belongings before Shiraishi came to pick me up.

I chucked on a pair of black jeans and a light green top with sequins dotting around. Soon, I was down the stairs and putting my boots on just before the doorbell rang and was greeted by a beaming Shiraishi

"Morning" he grinned

I flashed a small snicker at him "Good morning to you too, Kura-chan."

He smiled at the endearing nickname.

"Oh! You must be Shiraishi-kun that my daughter always talks about!" my mum suddenly appeared next to me

"Mum.." I pulled a face

Shiraishi smiled sweetly at my mum "Nice to meet you too Hanamaru-san.' He said before bowing. "And please just call me Kuranosuke."

"Kuranosuke…" my mum repeated "What a adorable name! Meaning gracious flower in Japanese!"

I sweat dropped "Mum please!"

She laughed and backed off, "Alright, I'll leave you two now. Have fun at the movies!" she announced before walking back up the stairs.

Sighing, I closed the door behind me before joining Shiraishi on the streets.

"I am so sorry about that." I muttered

Shiraishi chuckled "I actually really like your mum, she sounds like a caring person."

I exhaled "A little too caring sometimes."

"Isn't that what a mother should be?" he asked

Nodding, I gave a small weak smile "Yes but if I was a mother, I certainly wouldn't comment on my own daughter's boyfriend's name."

Shiraishi laughed "We're not even married yet, and you're already thinking to be a mother?"

I blushed on what he said and turned away from his handsome face.

Sadly, that made my joyful boyfriend crack up even more.

~_10 minutes later~_

We arrived at the nearest bus station just in time for the bus to pull up and take us the district shopping centre. Surprisingly, we met Oshitari on the bus.

"Ah!" He said in shock and pointed a finger at us "What on earth are you guys doing on a bus?"

Both Shiraishi and I looked at each other before replying "Um… going shopping…" I answered back

Oshitari smirked and raised an eyebrow "Could it be a date?"

"Kenya, say that again and I am assigning you 50 laps around the whole of JAPAN, including Hokkaido" Shiraishi threatened

Oshitari sank back in his seat "Man, play nice won't you Shiraishi…"

~_15 minutes later~_

"Man, this place is stuffed today." I commented as I glanced at the sea of people swarming around the centre.

Shiraishi nodded in agreement, "Why don't we get going then."

I smiled at him "Sure."

He starting leading the way before remembering something and stopping to turn around and face me.

"Just incase I lose you." He winked at me and grabbed hold onto my hand

Turning all shades of pink, I let him guide the way through the sea of people while I trailed after him like a cute puppy.

After nearly stepping on everyone's foot, we arrived at the cinemas where we could enter without buying any tickets. All thanks to Shiraishi's VIP card…

~_1 hour and 15 minutes later~  
_

Following a hour and fifteen minutes of Korean movie which I hardly get, I must say that Shiraishi had a strange taste in movies.

"I never thought you liked movies, especially Korean ones." I remarked

Shiraishi grinned, "Well, I find them better filmed and acted then the Japanese ones, and besides, the storyline is written much more romantic. Ah Ecstasy"

I frowned at him "Are you on drugs?"

That made his grin wider "No, just a little phrase I like."

I sighed, people can be so strange sometimes…

Suddenly, we stopped in front of tennis equipment shop "Mind if I get a few things here?" Shirashi asked me

I shook my head "Go on."

He flashed a smile at me before grabbing my hand and dragging me in along with him.

The shop was filled with different tennis equipment, from rackets, various colored tennis balls, grip tapes to the latest tennis clothing and shoes.

"Ara, Shiraishi-kun." The shop manager greeted when he saw us walk in "How did the last grip tape work out for you?"

Shiraishi grimaced at the manager "Very well thank you." He started "I was surprised that the tape helped me control my power."

The manager looked pleased "Well that certainly good news." He announced "Now what can I get you today?"

I stood in the corner and watched as Shiraishi explained to the manger what he needed for the upcoming tournaments.

After yesterday's events, I wondered if Shirashi liked be just because I wasn't one of his irritating fan girls, or was it because I used to play tennis or was just that we're simply alike.

I couldn't tell…

"Ne, Shiraishi-kun, who's this young lady you bought along?' I heard the manger ask and give me a small snicker

I looked away shyly

Shiraishi gently smiled at my reaction "She's my girlfriend."

The store manger looked surprised "Eh really! I never knew you had a girlfriend Shiraishi-kun." He gasped

Turning as red as a ripened tomato, I glanced down at my feet, trying to hide my shyness.

"But young lady." The manager spoke, making me look up and pay attention "Your lucky to have Shiraishi-kun, he'll take care of you well."

Flushing, I nodded "I-I know."

"Shiraishi isn't one of those reckless types, nor is he a player." Continued the store manger "So I must say, you've got yourself a stable boyfriend."

Shiraishi cleared his throat and I could see that he was a little embarrassed by all details the manger was giving me

Laughing, the manger handed a bag filled with tennis goodies to Shiraishi before saying "Ok well you two have fun" and muttered something to Shiraishi which made him blush

"Thank you again." Shiraishi expressed before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door

Momentarily, we arrived back at the bus station and hopped onto the bus that would take us back home, thankfully, we didn't see any known faces.

~_15 minutes later~_

Yawning, I stretched and relaxed my muscles after cavorting of the bus. It might sound strange but I fell asleep on the bus during the trip home and woke up on Shiraishi's shoulder only a few minutes away from our stop.

"You sure enjoy your beauty sleep." Shiraishi commented as we started to head to his house for lunch

I inclined, "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

He laughed "That would explain a lot of things."

Sighing, I pouted which made Shiraishi laugh harder.

A short walk destined us straight to Shiraishi's house as the apple blossom tree came into view and I exhaled at the magnificent sight.

I must have gazed at the blossom tree for too long as Shiraishi had to come back out of the house and usher me in.

But before I could even take my shoes off, I was tackled into a bear hug by Yuki-chan.

"Kyaaaa!" she squealed in excitement "You came back Kaga-chan!"

"A-ah…"

Yuki-chan let go of me "Ne, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded "Sure, go ahead."

Eyes sparkling like diamonds, the over excited Yuki-chan half screeched half said "Can you be my sister in law?"

I was caught dumbfounded "Eh.."

"Please?" she begged

I stuttered "I- I don't know.."

Yuki-chan turned to her brother "Ne, Nii-san, can you please make Kaga-chan my sister in law?"

Shiraishi stared at his younger sister if a startled expression "Y-yuki-chan."

Suddenly, a soft giggle interrupted Yuki's next few words "Yuki-chan, you know that if you want Kagami to be your sister in law, she has to marry Kuranosuke right?" Eri-san popped in

Yuki-chan blushed "I know that mum…"

Eri-san smiled in response "Good, then Kagami still has around 10 years to date Kuranosuke."

"Mum!" Shiraishi whined

Eri-san laughed "Well, lunch will be ready in about 15 minutes."

All three of us nodded before Shiraishi pulled me upstairs and into his room. Yuki-chan on the other hand, stopped bothering us and left to watch the TV.

From the site of the neat and tidy bedroom, I could easily tell that Shiraishi must have cleaned his room before I came over.

"Looks like you cleaned your room." I grinned

Shiraishi, who was fetching something that was hidden underneath a towel smirked back at me "Yeah, both my mum and my sister made me."

I beamed and glanced outside the window where the apple blossom tree stood. Every time I looked at that tree, I would fall in love with it again and again. And that's when I notice Shiraishi's bandaged hand make its way around my waist and pull me close into his chest.

He suddenly brought out a single flashing red rose with his other hand and placed it near my hand

"Cette rosa représente mon coeur, mon amour pour vous et vous seul" he whispered softly in my ear

I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know what _he _said to me

"Um, what does that mean Kura-chan?" I mumbled

I heard him chuckle

"This rose represents my heart, my love for you and only you."

**End of chapter 7**

**第****7****章の終わり**

**There you go! Chapter 7! **

**But I do want to know all you amazing people's opinion. Do you think I should change Shiraishi's name into Kura-chan or Kuranosuke next chapter or should I just keep it as Shiraishi? **

**Let me know what you magnificent people think!**


	8. Camellia

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thanks a lot to x3mimi and AkatsukisHeartless for reviewing last chapter!**

**Note: there is a slight change here with Shiraishi's name…**

_**Chapter 8- Camellia **_

_**第**__**8**__**章 **__**- **__**椿の花**_

My heart started skipping and thumping around inside my chest. I didn't see this coming, nor did I ever know that something like this will happen to me.

Enjoying the warmth of Kuranosuke's body, I wrapped my thin arms around his two hands, hoping to bring them closer and never let go. He sensed my movement, and automatically held me tighter, the sanguine rose still in his hand.

"Kuranosuke …" I breathed

He tucked me under his head "Yes?"

I shook my head and accepted the rose from his hand "I love this."

I felt him grin and whisper in my ear "Glad your enjoying this."

We stayed like this until Kuranosuke's mum came in and saw us hugging

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" she asked, a little shocked

Blushing like mad, I started shaking my head frantically "No, not at all…"

A small grin grew upon her face "Well, I am just coming up to tell you guys that lunch is ready to be served." She announced

Kuranosuke nodded in response "Be right down."

"Alright." Eri-san winked and started heading down the stairs

I sighed when she finally disappeared "That was awkward."

Chuckling, Kuranosuke took the rose from my hand and pinned it into my long ebony hair.

"Beautiful." He commented "Now, lets go to lunch."

I nodded as he grabbed my hand and lead me the way food

"Come in, come in!" Eri-san joyfully motioned us onto the garden balcony and urged us to sit down.

Yuki-can suddenly bounced up to me "Can I sit next to you Kaga-chan?"

I smiled and patted the seat next to me "Sure, why not."

"In that case then" Kuranosuke came and sat on the other side of me, "Kaga-chan can be in the middle."

Feeling special, I merrily leaned onto Kuranosuke's shoulder "I love your family."

~_20 minutes later~_

Lunch was a delicious plate of autumn salad served with shredded cheese and now, me who has a full stomach sighed and slipped on my Japanese herbal tea.

"So how did you two exactly meet?" Eri-san curiously asked

A flashy smirk appeared on Kuranosuke's face "We met each other at Kaga-chan's flower shop. Then the next day we bumped into each other at school."

Eri-san's eyes shown like stars in the night sky "How romantic!" she commented

I laughed sheepishly "It was actually Kuranosuke who found me."

Now that comment really made Kuranosuke blush like made.

"Naww that's so cute" Eri-san squealed, "So why did you exactly move to Shitenhoji?"

I felt my face drop and I looked down from Eri-san. Sensing my sudden mood change, Eri-san apologized "Oh I am sorry dear, we won't talk about it if you don't want to."

Shaking my head I replied, "No, its fine. My parents just think that Shitenhoji is a better school."

Eri-san nodded "I see."

Swiftly, Kuranosuke changed the topic "Say, mum I am going to show Kaga-chan around before for we leave again." He said

"Al-alright." Eri-san agreed, a bit surprised at her sons sudden change of topic

I stood up along with Kuranosuke who put an arm around me and led me out of the balcony.

"Thank you so much for the meal." I said and lightly hugged Kuranosuke

He grinned "No problem. But I hope your full."

I cocked my head to the side and stared at him "Why?"

Laughing, Kuranosuke replied "We're going for a walk."

"A walk?"

~_10 minutes later~_

"Wow" I exclaimed at the exotic sight in front of me

I never knew that Kuranosuke would take me a place this beautiful. We're in a forest like park only a few streets down from Kuranosuke's house, the place was amazing. Filled with spring camellias in various colors of pink, white and yellow, a colorful meadow was created with tall willow trees surrounding the area.

"This is spectacular…" I breathed as I turned in circles, examining the seraphic area.

Out on the side, Kuranosuke chuckled "It's quite a rural area, not much people come here so all the flowers and plants are very well preserved." He explained "I thought you might like it."

"I love it!" I exclaimed, running into the field of camellias with Kuranosuke trailing after me

Kneeling down onto the soft grass, a sudden whelm of merriment flew onto me as I picked a white camellia and placed it next to the rose Kuranosuke gave me.

"Looks good on you." Kuranosuke commented and sat down next to me "You look like a flower girl."

Flushing a light rosy color, I turned my head away.

Kuranosuke laughed "I meant it in a cute way!"

I sighed and turned back to face him "I am kind of worried."

Immediately, Kuranosuke's teasing face dropped and turned serious "What's wrong?"

Playing with a flower steam nearby, I mumbled "Your fan girls are going to kill me when they find out we're going out."

"They won't dare." Kuranosuke said in a threatening voice

I glanced at him with a serene face, "I don't know Kuranosuke…"

He pulled me into his chest "I'll never let anyone hurt you." He declared

I smiled into his cozy chest "Kuranosuke.."

"And besides," he continued "You'd have the whole tennis team on your side as well. Gin…Kenya…Chitose…"

I unexpectedly begin to laugh

"What's wrong now?" Kuranosuke questioned, curiosity written all over his face

I shook my head and continued to laugh "For some reason, I can't imagine Koharu or Yuuji being violent. It just doesn't' make sense." I said in between giggles

Kuranosuke started laughing as well "Well ,they could do performances. After all, people do call us the comedy tennis team."

That made me laugh harder "You could be so funny sometimes, Kuranosuke."

"Its Kura-chan." He corrected

"No, Kuranosuke…"

"Kura-chan."

I raised a eyebrow at him and got up from his chest. Turning around, I gave him a cheeky grin

"Race you back to your house. If you win, I'll call you Kura-chan but if you lose.." I snickered "You have to give me a kiss." And with that, I ran off, having a head start.

"Oi!" Kuranosuke called after me

Running at my top speed, I smirked to myself seeing that Kuranosuke hasn't caught up with me. But when I turned back around, Kuranosuke was already ahead of me with a grin on his face.

I pouted and tried to catch up with him, but Kuranosuke was to fast and had already arrived back at the front gate of his house.

"Why are you so fast?" I huffed, trying to catch my breath

He let out a low chuckle, "Tennis training."

I was still trying to catch my breath when Kuranosuke pulled me into a big hug "Poor Kaga-chan." He murmured into my ear

"Mou, Kura-chan is too fast for me." I mumbled back

He smiled "So now since I won, you have to call me Kura-chan" he expressed "But…"

I looked up at him "But?"

"Do I still get to kiss you?" he finished

I blushed, "I-if you want to."

My body started trembling as he started to lean in closer and closer each second. Kura-chan must have felt my body shake as he spoke softly "Its ok Kaga-chan, it's going to be ok."

Just as I closed my eyes and thought our lips were going to meet, the front door to the house flew open and out came an excited Yuki

"Nii-san!" she cried out "Mum told me to tell you that it's time to start heading to Kaga-chan place."

I flipped open my phone, "Oh, its already 5 o'clock?" I remarked "We should get going Kura-chan"

Kura-chan nodded before facing his younger sister "Tell mum I am leaving and will be back around eight tonight."

Yuki-chan inclined "Alright, have fun then and goodbye Kaga-chan. Hope to see you again."

I beamed "Good seeing you again Yuki-chan, next I come over, I promise to stay longer."

"Really?"

"Yep." I replied

Yuki-chan jumped up and down "Yay!"

Kura-chan laughed "Well, we're going now so be good at home!"

"Nii-san! I am not that young!" Yuki-chan yelled out as we began to walk away

~_10 minutes later~_

"I am home." I yelled as I walked through the door, Kura-chan following behind me

My mum ran forward and greeted us "Welcome home!"

Kura-chan smiled at her "Sorry to intrude."

"Oh not at all Kuranosuke." My mum replied, taking Kura-chan's hand and leading him in. "Come and meet the rest of the family." She urged

"Gladly." Nodded Kura-chan

Entering the living room, we're greeted by my older brother and my dad who just returned from work

"Nice to meet you Shiraishi Kuranosuke." My brother stepped forward and shook hands with Kura-chan

"Ah, this is my older brother, Hanamaru Kakoto." I introduced "His in 2nd year at Shitenhoji High school."

"Pleasure's all mine Hanamaru-san." Kura-chan proposed "And please, just call me Kuranosuke will do."

My brother nodded as we moved onto my father "Is this the man I am giving my lovely daughter to?" he announced

"Dad.." I blushed

"Hopefully that day would come." Kura-chan flashed a smile "Shiraishi Kuranosuke sir." He introduced and offered a had

My dad smiled at him "Certainly a gentlemen." He commented before taking the offering hand and giving it a shake "Hanamaru Hitachi, nice meeting you son."

"Right, now onto the dinner table!" My mother broadcasted

~_Dinner time~_

Ah yes dinner. Who doesn't enjoy dinner? Tonight was seafood Nigiri, a traditional Japanese dish made especially when guests or visitors come over.

"So, Kuranosuke." My father started the conversation "Do you do any co- curricular activities?"

Kura-chan nodded in response "Yes, I play tennis for the under 17 male tennis team at Shitenhoji."

"Ah, the only under 17 team in Osaka that went to the nationals in Tokyo last year?" my mother joined in

"Yes."

My father inclined "How remarkable." He commented "But may I ask what rank are you currently at?"

"I am the captain of the team." Kura-chan replied

"Oh." Both of my parents surely didn't see that one coming "Excellent." My mother noted with astonishment

"Well in the case," my father started "Kagami would be a perfect match for you."

My mother nodded in agreement "Yes, Kagami used to play tennis as well. It's her favorite sport."

"Please mum don't start the story…" I groaned

"What story?" Kura-chan asked "I love hearing stories."

I kicked Kura-chan in the leg but he didn't react to anything. Instead, my toes started to hurt.

Damn, what are tennis players made out of? Stone?

My mother began the tale "Well, Kagami started playing tennis when she was 5 and joined the local club. She stayed there until the club could no longer run and closed down the team. Then we encouraged her to join the girls tennis team at school, but they rejected her offer and ever since then, our poor Kagami hasn't touched a racket."

Kura-chan turned to me "So you played tennis for ten years huh?"

"Yep, but it was a long time ago." I retorted

Suddenly, my brother who had being sitting like a rock joined into our conversation "Why don't you join the girls team at Shitenhoji now?" he suggested

"Um…"

I heard my mother sigh "Kakoto, don't mention that now."

"I don't really know…" I said in a soft voice

A hand patted my shoulder "It's ok, no ones forcing you to join."

I looked up to see a smiling Kura-kun comforting me

"Thanks kura-kun." I stated

"Naww! Aren't you two adorable!" my mother squealed

I pouted "Mum please…"

She laughed, "Fine, I'll leave you two love birdies alone."

~_15 minutes later~_

"Thank you so much for everything today Kura-kun." I thanked as we stepped out the door

"I am thanking you for such an amazing meal." Kura-kun replied "Your mum is a natural cook."

Grinning at him, I pointed out "Your mum is better, I love her autumn salad."

He smirked back at me "Come over for dinner lunch time, then you can taste her amazing sushi."

"I am looking forward to it." I nodded

Kura-kun flashed one last smile at me before turning around to head home.

"Oh wait kura-kun," I blurted out

"Hm?"

I hurriedly ran to him and gave him a big hug "Thank you again."

He wrapped his arms around me "No problem Kaga-chan."

I snuggled deeper into his chest "Thank you for taking me to the movies, thank you for inviting me over for lunch, thank you for showing me the meadow…and thank you for almost kissing me.."

He was smirking, I could easily tell. "If you're happy today, then I am happy as well."

Pulling myself out of him, I lightly pecked him on the cheek "Have a safe trip home, don't get lost like me."

Kura-kun chuckled "Very well then, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded "Tomorrow it is."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, "Next time, it's the lips.." he whispered

I was left blushing like a mad tomato for the rest of the night…

**End of chapter 8**

**第****8****章の終わり**

**Hopefully the name change wasn't too confusing... But I still hope you enjoyed it!**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	9. Tulip

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thank you to Jem Juliette Jewels Jade, ElegantAngelxo, Loving-you-is-a-crime, AkatsukisHeartless and x3mimi for reviewing last chapter. I love them all very much!**

_**Chapter 9-Tulip**_

_**第**__**9**__**章 **__**- **__**チューリップ**_

~_Next day- lunch break~_

"Man I hate science…" I muttered as I plopped down my tray of lunch and sunk into my chair with a sigh

Sayuri, who was laughing her head of at me, said between giggles, "Well you did almost blow the science lab up by mixing lithium hydroxide and titanium sulfate together, good thing Chitose-san stopped you before things went BOOM!"

I grumbled a little, "Well, you know now how much I suck in science."

That made her crack up louder "Then it's good thing you have Chitose-san to keep you on track."

I shrugged "Ma, he just seems to understand everything we're doing while I just sit there and look like a stone."

Sayuri suppressed a short giggle again before checking her watch and jumping up exclaiming "Oh no! Drama club is waiting for me!"

Sighing at her sudden outburst, I remarked, "Why don't you get going then?"

"Ne, I am sorry Kagami." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes "But I really have to go…"

I nodded "Get going then, don't get yourself in trouble."

Sayuri gave me one last small before storming out of the cafeteria in full speed.

I exhaled and glanced around the room, hoping to spot someone I know and can sit with for the rest of lunch.

Well, there was a girl from art class sitting in the far corner of the room…she was a little obsessed with horses so no, then there was the two little annoying fan girl's of Kura-chan's which is another hell no and lastly, was a guy from my sport class who I heard from Oshitari, plays badminton for the Shitenhoji badminton team.

Ok no, because it would be awkward when I see him next class (Which was sport) and not only that, Kura-chan might really kick his ass when he finds out… and that won't be attractive…

Heading out the Cafeteria, I decided to go for a short walk down the schoolyard, hoping to find a peaceful place to relax.

The spring weather was slowly kicking in, as the air smelt of different blossom's aroma. I inhaled a big breath of these fresh fragrances and walked down the pathway towards the school oval, trailing my fingers along the short line of sunset tulips, which was planted beside the pathway.

Every time my fingers swiped past a delicate petal, my mind will take me back to yesterday, the softness of Kura-chan's hands each time he held my hand and the amazingly warm feeling he would pass through into my body. I closed my eyes, re-enjoying those magical moments once again.

Just as I was I enjoying myself, I suddenly felt an unexpected pair of arms encircling around me and pushing me tight against its body.

I opened my eyes and found myself in Kura-chan's arms, his head resting on my shoulder with a smile plastered on his face.

"Kura-chan…"

He winked at me and lifted his head of my shoulder "Never know you liked walking down the school yard."

Laughing, I replied, "Only when I'm bored"

Kura-chan grinned, "Had lunch yet?"

I nodded my head in response "Yeah."

"Then why are all alone?" he asked

I shrugged "Just wanted some peace and quiet."

Kura-chan sighed, "Why don't you come and hang with team? You know you're always welcome."

"I didn't want to bother you." I mumbled back

Chucking, Kura-chan said, "You'll never bother me…"

~_Rooftop of Shitenhoji Middle School~_

After dragging me up a long trail of stairs, Kura-chan and I arrived at the very top of the school building where the regulars of the tennis club usually hang around.

"Ara it's Hanamaru-san," Chitose smirked when he saw me enter "Still trying to blow the science building up?"

Blushing, I turned away "It's only an accident" I muttered

Out in the corner, both Koharu and Yuuji giggled girlishly, I sweat dropped…

"So why do you guys hang out in such a rural area?" I asked curiously

Oshitari started shaking his head "Too much fan girls."

Chitose nodded in agreement while Oshitari continued speaking "They all go like Kenya-kun, Kenya kun!" he imitated in a high pitch feminine voice

Laughing at his flawless imitation, I spoke "Well that does sound pretty annoying."

"You'd think." Zaizen who was sitting next to Gin-san remarked, "Last time in assembly, Buchou went up to receive our semi final award, and the girls who was sitting below the stage were all screaming 'Shiraishi-kun, Shiraishi-kun' in their disgusting voices." He said and shivered

Oshitari cracked up "I remember that." He chuckled "And I thought that they're all going to go up the stage and gang rape Shiraishi."

Koharu and Yuuji suddenly found they way into the conversation "Obviously that would be a magnificent scene watch…" Yuuji judged

"Ah yes." Koharu flattered "I've always tried to imagine Shiraishi-kun getting raped."

Silence….

"That's adultery senpai." Zaizen mumbled

That's' when I found out why Shitenhoji male tennis club was also known as the comedy tennis club…

"You two…" Kura-chan's voice abruptly sounded cavernous "80 laps around the oval during tennis training tonight."

"Kya! Scary Shiraishi." The two screamed and ran out the door

Oshitari chortled a little before facing me and saying, "Hey, sport is next and we're versing another school's sport class today, so be my partner for volleyball?"

I turned to Kura-chan who was standing behind me "You don't mind right?"

He shook his head "Course not, I trust Oshitari will look after you." And raised an eyebrow at Oshitari "Right?"

Oshitari winked at me "Sure, I keep my promises."

~_Last Period- Sport~_

Our class was winning the match but the other school wasn't far behind either. But me, who sucks in volleyball, is a total failure to the team…

Now, the half time bell rang and Oshitari dragged me of to the drinking tap with him.

"Do I really need to come with you?" I grumbled as he dragged me by the arm

Oshitari turned around and grinned, "Too keep you out of trouble and to keep my promise with Shiraishi."

I sighed at him" But he didn't say I need to be babysat."

Laughing, the mischievous Oshitari said "Just stick with me so I don't get in trouble with Shiraishi."

Arriving at the drink tapes, we're greeted by two players from the other school's team. Sadly, they won't nice people

"Hey look, it's the useless girl from the team." One player pointed out

I shot a disapproving glare at them.

"Can't believe that Shitenhoji uses crap people on they team, right Horiki?" the second player said to his friend called 'Horiki'

"You know I can understand you." I blurted out to them

The two turned around with an ugly smirk on their faces "That's the whole point."

I stared at them "You know we're still winning you by ten points."

"Yeah we know…" the boy called Horiki answered as he and his friend started to walk towards us "But that score isn't going to last long…"

Oshitari stood in front of me like a bodyguard. "You're not going to touch her." He said in a low voice

"Oshitari…" I mumbled

"Just stay back." He ordered

I nodded and stayed put

"Look who's protective." Horiki's friend announced, "Aren't you a cute boyfriend."

Oshitari shook his head " I am not her boyfriend, just merely a good friend."

"That's what they all say."

A hand suddenly shot out from Horiki and was aiming straight at Oshitari who smirked and was already in a block position.

"Wait Horiki." His friend unexpectedly shouted

"What!" Horiki twirled around and glared at his friend, his hand only a centimeter away from Oshitari

His friend sighed "The game is starting, lets get back before we trouble meets us."

Horiki dropped his hand and shot us another scowl before walking away with his friend "I'll remember you."

Oshitari relaxed "That was close…"

I exhaled the breath I was holding onto "Thank you Oshitari." I uttered

He flashed a small at me "No problem."

"I bet that Shiraishi-san will be proud now." I said

"Any friend of Shiraishi's is a friend of ours." Oshitari claimed "Especially his girlfriend…"

I blushed "Oh please Oshitari…"

He started to chuckle "Wait, don't you call Shiraishi by his last name now?"

That made me redder even more "Well I call him Kura-chan and sometimes Kuranosuke…" I admitted

Oshitari cracked up with laughter "Now that's funny."

I nudged him playfully "Hush Oshitari or I am telling Kura-chan to give you 1000 laps."

Now that shut him up…

~_After school~_

Our class won the volleyball match while the other school sighed and returned back home in utter defeat.

I sighed and glanced out the window and onto the tulip pathway I walked down at lunch. Kura-chan's class was let out late today, so I had to stick around and wait for him to finish packing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kagami." Kura-chan's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts

I smiled at him "Kura-chan…"

He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pushed me closer into his chest. Good thing that there was no students around…

"How was volleyball?" He asked

I grinned at him "Great, two guys from the other team tried to hit on me."

Catching him on surprise was priceless "What! What happened?" he cried out

I laughed at his sudden outburst and planted a soft kiss on his cheek "You should be proud of Oshitari, he was the one who protected me."

Kura-chan sniggered "Well, I never knew that he would actually protect someone."

"I have to say that Oshitari and I get along very well." I announced

Chuckling, Kura-chan whispered in my ear, "Your too cute, if we weren't at school, I would promise you my kiss."

Turning shades of pink, I dug myself deeper into Kura-chan's chest "Your embarrassing me..." I murmured

~_Tennis courts~_

Training just began as I sat on the sidelines, watching Kura-chan assign laps and warm up exercises to his team.

"First years and second years practice your swings while regulars run 20 laps around the oval apart from Oshitari." Kura-chan ordered

All eyes turned onto Oshitari, "Why doesn't he have to do laps?" Kintaro chirped

"Kin-chan," Kura-chan repeated, "Go run your laps…"

"Demo Shiraishi." Kintaro whined

"Kin-chan…"

Chitose walks up to and pats Kintaro on the shoulder "Come on kin-chan, let's go and run."

The opposing Kintaro madly shook his head "Why doesn't Oshitari have to run laps?"

I heard Chitose sigh "Kintaro just let go would you, so what if Oshitari doesn't have to run laps?"

"Kin-chan…." Kura-chan eyed his kouhai dangerously before undoing the first layer of his bandagers

Kintaro looked up and freaked out "No Shirashi don't kill me!"

"Then run your laps with Chitose." Kura-chan alerted

The scared Kintaro nodded before sprinting off with Chitose following after him.

"So what am I not flying like the wind, Shiraishi?" Oshitari grinned and walked up to Kura-chan when everyone was out of sight

Kura-chan snickered at him "I never thought that you're trained to protect someone."

"Oh?" Oshitari glanced at me before replying "Ah well just to keep my promise to you."

"Thank you Kenya." Kura-chan expressed

A playful grin came upon Oshitari's face "No problem…Kura-chan."

"I-" Kura-chan glared daggers into Oshitari, "Don't call me that."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow at me "She can call you that."

Kura-chan growled, "That's a different matter"

"Oh sure Kuranosuke…."

And so continued on the battle of names…

~_1 hour later~_

After watching an hour of 'don't call me that name' tennis training, I trailed home along with Kura-chan who was dead tired.

"Ne, are you alright Kura-chan?" I caringly asked, "You look like you could collapse any moment."

Kura-chan simply nodded "Oshitari used up all my energy so I am extremely tired."

"Poor thing…" I muttered

We walked a little longer in silence until we came to the corner of my street.

"Kura-chan, go home now." I gently murmured to him "My house is just down this lane so I don't think I'll get lost."

"But-"

"Kura-chan," I said more seriously, "I'll be fine."

He sighed, "Then, take care ok? Don't do stupid things."

Just then, my phone buzzed and I quickly took it out to see a text from my mum, asking me how long till I get home. Hurriedly writing back, I flipped my phone shut and turned back to face Kura-chan.

I didn't expect his face was so near mine so when I twirled around, my lips accidently melted themselves into his and we're crushed together by love.

And that was my first kiss…. ever….

**End of chapter 9**

**第****9****章の終わり**

**Enjoyed that? Hope it was nice and cute for you wonderful people :)**


	10. Chrysanthemum

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thank you to ElegantAngelxo, apandas327, AkatsukisHeartless and x3mimi for reviewing last chapter!**

_**Chapter 10- **__**Chrysanthemum**_

_**章**__**10 - **__**菊**_

Following the kiss, I was happy and cheerful for the rest of the week but was also worried at the same time. Kura-chan didn't come to school after the day we kissed and the whole tennis club was also very concerned about their captain.

It wasn't till Thursday when I heard the news that Kura-chan caught the flu and couldn't come to school for the rest of the week. I sent a few texts and phone calls to Kura-chan, but none of them was answered so I figured that he must have being extremely sick.

Now Friday, the last day of a school week but still no signs of Kura-chan returning. I've asked Chitose during my science class and Oshitari during my sport lessons to notify me if any message about Kura-chan are heard. They both nodded in response and we made an agreement.

~_Last Period- Science~_

"Any messages from Shiraishi?" Chitose asked me in a quiet voice, hoping not to be heard by the old science sensei.

I shook my head lightly "Nope, you?"

Chitose turned and grinned at me "Yep, he texted me just a minute ago."

"What!" I exclaimed a little to loudly

Suddenly, I realized that the whole class was staring me along with the science sensei giving me a disapproving glare.

"Was there a question Hanamaru-san?" the sensei questioned

I shook my head "N-no."

The old sensei scowled at me before continuing with his lecture

Sighing, I said in a low voice "What he send you?"

Chitose shrugged "That he is dying of sickness and won't be able to take training today"

I nodded "Sounds like Kura-chan to me."

Grinning a Cheshire grin at me, Chitose urged, "Check your phone as well, he might have sent you a text too."

Hoping no one as looking, I took my phone out and flipped it open. Chitose was right; I did receive a text from Kura-chan

_Shiraishi Kuranosuke: I am sorry I've left you for 5 days, but you may have heard that I am dying of sickness which is true and it might take me a while to get better soon. I miss my racket and my team, but I miss you the most and I hope to see you soon…_

_Always your love…_

I swear I was going to burst into tears the next minute. But I controlled myself as Chitose leaned over my phone and scanned read the text.

"Why doesn't he send me a text like that?" Chitose muttered to himself "That bastard Shiraishi…" and flipped open his phone as well

Both of us spent the rest of the lesson texting and reading sweet messages from kura-chan (Well mine were sweet, but not sure about Chitose's messages as he growled and scowled every time his phone buzzed.) and that's when the room lost its signal…

I got pissed and tried my best to re-find signal, Chitose did the same by moving around on his seat.

"WHY ISN'T THERE ANY SIGNAL!" Both Chitose and I suddenly shouted out in synchronicity

Silence…

Chitose and I looked at each other and then rest of the class whom all stared back at us with confused faces.

"Ahem, Hanamaru-san and Chitose-san." The science teacher grumbled out "Would you care to explain your sudden out bursts?"

"Um…" I began

"We're just…excited about science." Chitose replied

I nodded in agreement "Yes, how signal can travel through rooms with messing up psychical connections and other lines in work."

"Yes, yes. That's it." Chitose concurred

The science teacher stared at us curiously before turning back around again.

We both sighed and sunk into our chairs.

"I hate you Shriaishi…" I heard Chitose mutter under is breath

~_After school~_

Hearing from Oshitari and Gin, Tennis training was cancelled today due to the sick Kura-chan who was bedridden. That's when I decided to visit him and bring along a bouquet of freshly cut Chrysanthemum.

Waving goodbye to Oshitari and Chitose, I briskly walked to the family's flower shop and arranged a bouquet of yellow and white chrysanthemums. Once again hurrying out the door, I left a text on mum's phone explaining that I was going to visit Kura-chan and will be back shortly.

~_10 minutes later~  
_

Huffing and puffing from the tiring walk to Kura-chan's house, I pressed the doorbell and a soft 'ding' was heard from inside.

A few moments later, Eri-san greeted me "Ara, Kagami-chan." She exclaimed in surprise "What brings you here today?"

I smiled at her "I heard that Kura-chan is unwell, so I've come to visit him today."

Eri-san looked happy "Oh how kind of you Kagami-chan!" she ushered me into the house "Kuranosuke is upstairs in his room."

Taking my shoes off, I nodded "How has be being lately?"

A small beam came upon Eri-san's face "Oh his doing fine dear, although his fever keeps on coming back."

"Poor Kura-chan." I muttered as I stepped inside

"Now if there's anything you need, let me know." Eri-san winked at me before disappearing back into the lounge room

Slowly trotting up the stairs and knocking on Kura-chan's door lightly, I ducked my way into his room.

"Kura-chan…" I mumbled softly, but to find him sleeping peacefully

Kura-chan looked terribly ill, even in his sleep. His face was pale and the rosy lips I kissed on Monday were also anemic and bloodless. My heart insanity started aching when I saw him in that shape and all I wanted to do was give him a hug and a kiss.

Placing the bouquet of chrysanthemums onto a medicine filled dresser, I hopped onto the other side of Kura-chan's double sized bed and quietly watched him sleep.

"Kura-chan." I whispered

A short grumble was the reply. I smiled to myself and gently stroked the strands of sandy blonde hair away from his restful face.

~_45 minutes later~_

After watching Kura-chan sleep like sleeping beauty, he finally woke up and spotted me sitting there staring at him with tender eyes.

"Kagami." He said in a croaky voice which made my heart hurt even more

Hearing his voice like that was painful. I hated seeing people sick, especially people whom I love deeply.

"Kura-chan." I whispered and pulled him into a hug

"Kagami…" he started "I am sick, you shouldn't hug me."

I shook my head "That's nonsense, I don't care if your sick. I am still showing my love and care for you and only you."

"B-but you'll get sick as well." He rasped

I pulled away from him "I said it's ok Kura-chan, I don't mind getting sick."

He tried his best to smile at me, but it ended into a cough. I smoothly patted his back "There, there."

Kura-chan looked up at me and said "I missed you.."

I serenely grinned at him "I missed you too, it's strange not seeing you for some time."

Kura-chan looked away "I am not in the best shape as you can see."

I nodded "But you can always get better."

He smirked at that comment "Hopefully," he muttered "My worst state was that I couldn't even walk without falling over…"

My hand reached out and stroked his cheek "Your going to get better now, trust me."

Kura-chan leaned into my hand "If you're here, anything is possible."

A knock suddenly interrupted our conversation and Eri-san walked in with a tray of food

"Ah, Kuranosuke, your awake." She smiled at her sick son then at me

"Mum." Kura-chan cleared his throat "Can you get me a class of water?"

Eri-san grabbed a glass cup from the tray and handed it to Kura-chan, "Thought you're going to need it."

Kura-chan sighed "Thanks mum." Before drinking down the class of water at once

"Get well soon baby Ku-chan." Eri-san said and kissed her son on the cheek "Its going to be a tough weekend when no one is home…"

My ears twitched "How come no ones home?"

Eri-san sighed "My husband and I have a meeting in Tokyo tomorrow and won't be back till Monday morning while Yuki-chan will be at a friends place for a sleepover." She explained "And Kuranosuke is home all alone and I am kind of worried."

"Well I could always come over and look after Kura-chan." I suggested

Her eyes lit up "You would?"

I nodded "Of course, Kura-chan is someone who I deeply care for."

Eri-san spoke again "So you don't mind staying over?"

"I'd love to stay over." I remarked "I could stay over tonight if you want me to."

"Oh what a lovely future daughter in law I have!" she cried out and pulled me into a hug while Kura-chan watched with amusement

"So you don't mind staying over tonight as well?"

I shrugged "Sure, I'll go home and get my belongings now."

Happiness was all written over Eri-san's face "How kind of you!" she remarked "But where are you going to sleep?"

I thought for a second before replying "I can just sleep on the floor here."

Kura-chan shook his head "No, I won't let my own girlfriend sleep on the floor."

"How about you sleep in the guest room?" Eri-san offered

"Na, too much of a bother for you." I said, "I am fine just sleeping here."

Eri-san stared at me with a worried expression "Are you sure?"

I nodded "Yep."

"What do you think Kuranosuke?" Eri-san asked her son

Kura-chan replied, "If Kagami is willing to stay in my room then, I am fine with it. But she is not sleeping on the floor."

"Then where am I going to sleep?"

Kura-chan grinned at me "Next to me."

~_30 minutes later~_

"Are you sure that you won't mind me sleeping next to you Kura-chan?" I questioned as I thumped my bag filled with clothes onto the floor

Shaking his head, Kura-chan answered "Nope, not at all."

I smiled and gave him a small hug "Thanks Kura-chan."

Kura-chan stroked my hair "No problem."

"Just get better soon…" I muttered

He chuckled at that commented "I can't someone healthy like me could get sick."

"You be better soon." I comforted

"If you're here with me, I can get better anytime."

~_2 hours later ~_

The house was now dead quiet. Kura-chan went back to sleep and I watched him, occasionally smoothing out his sandy colored hair.

Everything was peace and phlegmatic until I suddenly felt Kura-chan body heat up next to mine. Reaching forward and feeling his forehead, I was shocked to find that his whole body was shaking and trembling

"Kura-chan…" I whispered into his ear

No reply.

Getting out of bed and preparing a paracetamol tablet for Kura-chan, I quietly returned to Kura-chan's side and gently nudged him on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Kura-chan, wake up…"

A soft grumble was heard

"Kuranosuke." I said a little louder

Still no answer…

I took in a deep breath "Shiraishi!" I called out

Now that woke him up.

"W-what?" he gasped and sat up but wobbled

I sighed and handed him the tablet "Here, take this. Your fever his coming back again."

Kura-chan felt his forehead, "Really?"

"You're shivering." I declared

He exhaled before taking the tablet I offered and gulping it down with a glass of water.

"I am never going to get better…" he groaned and flopped back onto his pillow

Climbing in next him, I consoled him "You will." And played with is hair

~_30 minutes later~  
_

I am scared, terrified even. Kura-chan's body was shaking and trembling and felt like it was one fire.

Pulling him close to me, I encircled my arms around him in hope to calm him down a little but only to find Kura-chan curling himself into a tight ball.

Gently I smoothed down Kura-chan's back and kissed him on the cheek

"It's ok Kura-chan, I know you fill terrible, but it'll be over soon." I whispered

A short whimper came back as a response

I sighed and continued to soother down Kura-chan's back. Not long after, my eyes suddenly felt heavy and tired to close themselves. But knowing the state Kura-chan was in, I couldn't let myself sleep and forced my eyes back open.

Nonetheless, I finally gave up and fell into deep slumber with Kura-chan still in my arms…

**End of chapter 10**

**第****10****章の終わり**

**Hope you enjoyed that!**


	11. Primrose

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thank you to x3mimi, Aisian Lover, ElegantAngelxo and AkatsukisHeartless for reviewing last chapter! **

_**Chapter 11-Primrose**_

_**章**__**11 - **__**サクラソウ**_

~_Next Morning~_

I woke up with the sun shining onto my eyes and the beautiful apple blossom tree swishing outside, casting shadows onto the bed. Yawning, I sat up and stretched before noticing that Kura-chan wasn't next to me. Looking around the room with my blurry eyes, I tried my best to squint for Kura-chan but no trace of him was found.

I sighed before getting out of bed and walked the dresser when the unexpectedly opened and Kura-chan trotted in, shirtless….

Blushing like mad, I turned away from Kura-chan and hid my face. Seeing this, Kura-chan laughed and said "Come on, I am not that bad am I?"

Shaking my head, I twirled back to face him "No, your too good."

That made him laugh even more, "Most girls will die seeing me like this." He remarked before fetching a random black T-shirt out of his draw and slipping it on

But I must say, he looked good without his shirt. Those muscles from tennis training and the abs he had were amazing. Waving the thought out of my head, I said

"Looks like your better from last night's fever."

Kura-chan grinned, "Yeah, I woke up this morning feeling much better. And that's when I decide to take a warm shower."

"You look healthier too." I smiled

Another flashy smirk came upon Kura-chan's face "Well I am going to go down and make breaky so, if you want, you can take a shower or something during that time."

I nodded "Yeah, a shower sounds good."

"Well my bathroom is just down the hallway or you can use Yuki-chan's whose bathroom is next to her bedroom." Kura-chan offered, "You choose"

Raising a delicate eyebrow at Kura-chan, I asked, "You don't me using your bathroom?"

Kura-chan shook his head "Nope, it's not like I am hiding anything in there."

I smiled at him "Thank you."

~_10 minutes later~_

I must say, Kura-chan's bathroom is certainly no ordinary bathroom I've seen. Instead of normal shampoo, conditioner and soaps, Kura-chan's bathroom was stacked with exotic types of hair gels, bottle after bottles of Korean shampoo and conditioner and diverse brands of soaps.

Wow, no wonder Kura-chan smells so good…

~_20 minutes later~_

After a refreshing shower, I headed down to the kitchen where a strong smell of butter and cream welcomed me into the cozy area.

"What are you making?" I questioned

Kura-chan, who was flipping something around on the pan, turned around and grinned at me "Your favorite."

I crooked my head to the side before a plate of chocolate and strawberry waffles was presented to me.

"Oh, waffles!" I cried out in joy "How did you know my favorite were waffles?"

Kura-chan chuckled "Well this morning when I woke up, you're muttering, I want waffles for breakfast over and over again."

I blushed and gently kissed Kura-chan on the cheek "Thank you Kura-chan, you're the best."

A small laugh was heard after that.

~_15 minutes later~_

Sinking my teeth into a deliciously prepared waffle and then gobbling the whole thing was down was certainly an amazing breakfast for me.

"You sure like waffles." Kura-chan chuckled and slipped onto his herbal tea

I smirked "Just like how you drink your herbal tea."

Kura-chan grinned and slipped more of his tea when unexpectedly, the doorbell rang

-DING-

I leaned on my chair and glanced at the door "Who might it be?" I questioned like a curious cat

Kura-chan hopped up and walked to the door, I followed after him and both arrived at the entrance.

As the door opened, all seven regulars of the tennis team greet us.

"Yo Shirashi." Kintaro hailed and stormed into the house

"Kin-chan." Kura-chan muttered in surprised

Everyone else all accompanied next to Kintaro

"Haven't seen you in a while Shiraishi." Oshitari smirked and whacked Kura-chan cross the shoulder, making Kura-chan frown at him disapprovingly

"You really had to do that didn't you Kenya." Kura-chan grumbled

Oshitari laughed and suddenly spotted me "Oh, Hanamaru-san. " he remarked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just to keep an eye on Kura-chan." I replied with a short smile

Oshitari eyed Kura-chan, then me before saying to kura-chan, "I never knew you slept with Hanamaru-san, Shirashi."

"Eh!" I cried out "It's not like that!"

"Just admit it…."

I turned red "No we don't..."

Kura-chan glared at Oshitari "Do you want me to assign you 1000 laps around my house? Surely that would take you sometime."

Oshitari sulked a little "No thank you Shiraishi…"

Just then, Zaizen walked up to us "Are you sure you two don't sleep together?"

"Why did you ask that when Oshitari just did so?" I growled

He shrugged "Oshitari senpai said to everyone yesterday that it was true, so I am just curious."

Kura-chan shot daggers at Oshitari "That's it…. your dead Oshitari Kenya!" he shouted before chasing Oshitari around the house

"Watch yourself Kura-chan." I called after him before returning my attention back to Zaizen

"So?"

I sighed, "No, I am just looking after him. We don't sleep together."

Zaizen nodded "I see."

"But aren't you still a bit young to know that?" I asked

Raising an eyebrow at me, Zaizen stated, "I am not that young senpai, just a year apart from you."

"Yet, you shouldn't really talk about these stuff." I noted and muffled his hair, which I think pissed him off a little.

Zaizen grumbled "Seriously, my hair?"

I chuckled before trotting off to stop Kura-chan and Oshitari chasing after each other like angry kittens.

~_10 minutes later~_

Finally after _extremely hard work, _I managed to separate the chasing couple and let them rest up with the rest of the team. Kura-chan flopped onto the couch huffing and puffing while Oshitari stood next the TV with the help of the wall.

"Gee, I never being so tired from running." Oshitari panted, "Never knew you're this fast Shiraishi."

Kura-chan glared at Oshitari "You deserved it."

Oshitari glowered back "Care for another round then?"

I quickly stepped in when I heard what Oshitari offered and handed the two tired players a class of lemon cordial.

"Ok, no more running between you two." I declared, "That's enough for one day."

"Such a caring girlfriend." Chitose, who was sitting on the sofa opposite Kura-chan's stated.

I blushed.

Chitose continued, "I wish I had one like Hanamaru-san."

Out in the corner, Kintaro chuckled "Oh you find on someday Chitose."

Suddenly grinning at a cunning idea, Chitose turned to Kura-chan "Maybe I should steal Hanamaru-san off you Shiraishi."

Kura-chan sat up and growled at Chitose "Do I need to chase you around the house as well?"

Chitose laughed, "No need to Shiraishi, I'll just take Hanamaru-san away now…"

Hearing that, Kura-chan jumped back onto his feet and began chasing Chitose around again…

"Mou, you guys are always fighting…" I groaned

"Ma, that's how a team should work." A voice remarked as the figure walked to me

"Gin-san." I muttered, a little surprised as he didn't really talk to me, but instead just nod when we pass by at school.

He nodded towards the chasing Kura-chan and Chitose "Those two along with Oshitari are extremely close to each other, they almost like brothers. And brothers tease each other, make fun of each other and sometimes fight teasingly with one another." He explained

I looked at him "Do you have a brother Gin-san?"

"Yes but he lives in Tokyo." He replied "And we don't get along well."

Just then, Kura-chan and Chitose whizzed passed us and I quickly stormed after them.

"Guys!" I called out "Enough!"

~_30 minutes later~_

Kura-chan sighed next to me as we watched the regulars leave the house and down the road back home."

"You ok Kura-chan?" I asked "You must be dead tired after all that chasing."

"Yeah I am fine." Kura-chan replied before heading back into the house, me trailing after him.

We settled ourselves down onto the couch as Kura-chan leaned down onto my shoulder. Softly, I stroked his hair and hugged him closer to me.

"I'll never let anybody take you away from me." Kura-chan muttered into my ear "You'll always and forever be my one and only primrose"

I felt myself blushing "Why primrose Kura-chan?"

"It's the flower of love in Austria." He replied

Chucking, I whispered into his ear "You know I love you wherever I am."

Kura-chan laughed a little before pulling me into his arms. Slowly, I rested myself into his chest and started closing my eyes with the comforted of Kura-chan playing with my hair.

And I fell asleep again…

**End of chapter 11**

**第****11****章の終わり**

**Hopefully that was a good chapter for you :) Sorry it's a bit short, the next one will be longer**


	12. Daisy

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thanks a lot to AkatsukisHeartless, x3mimi, ElegantAngelxo and Aisian lover for reviewing amazing reviews from last chapter! **

_**Chapter 12- Daisy**_

_**章**__**12 - **__**デイジー**_

Upon waking up from my short nap, I was ushered by Kura-chan to re-do my hair and make myself look presentable. I asked where we're going before Kura-chan smirked and replied that we're going shopping. Shopping….

~_Osaka Main District Centre~_

"Ne why are we going shopping Kura-chan?" I sighed and clamped onto his arm

"Well." Kura-chan started "Firstly there's nothing much to do ay home and secondly, I need to get a few things."

I nodded "Tennis equipment?"

Kura-chan grinned, "No, do you really think I spend all my money on tennis stuff?"

"Well yeah since you're the captain of the tennis team." I remarked

He exhaled and continue to drag me down the centre for some while until we halted in front of an expensive formal wear shop.

"What are we doing here Kura-chan?" I questioned and glanced up at him with curious eyes

Kura-chan replied with a small snicker "Getting you a dress."

"Huh?" I stated before being dragged into the shop "K-kura-chan."

Seeing us storm inside the shop, the shop assistant immediately stood up from her seat and beamed at both of us

"Welcome, how can I help you today?" she greeted

Kura-chan happily smiled back "I was wondering if you could find a formal dress for my girlfriend here." He explained and pointed to me

The assistant twinkled at me "Oh sure, I'll find the perfect dress for her."

"Great then." Kura-chan noted "I have another thing to pick up so do you mind taking care of her for around ten minutes?"

The assistant nodded "Of course."

"Awesome, I'll see guys later then." Kura-chan declared before leaving the store

"Ah Kura-chan…" I called after him, but it was too late, he had already zoomed out the door

I turned back to the assistant who grinned at me "Now, let's get started."

~_10 minutes later~_

After trying out fifteen different dresses, the assistant came to a stable conclusion of fitting me into a long light aqua formal dress with a lovely 'V' neck collar that cuts down to middle between my neck and my chest, the dress like I described before, was long and went straight down to my feet while my back was left bare and shiny.

Walking out of the changing room, I glanced at myself in the mirror while the assistant squealed at how amazing I looked in the dress.

Just then, Kura-chan flew his way into the shop and smiled at me when he saw me standing the dress.

"What do you think?" I asked as I did a twirl in front of Kura-chan

"Magnificent." He replied, "Certainly made for you."

I blushed and looked away "T-thanks."

Kura-chan faced the assistant "We'll take the dress."

Nodding, the assistant stated "Of course." And ushered me back into the changing rooms

A few minutes later, I stepped out of the changing rooms once again and walked to the register where Kura-chan was paying for the dress.

"Ne, Kura-chan." I mumbled and tugged at his coat sleeve "Why are you purchasing the dress for me?"

Kura-chan whispered back "I'll tell you later."

"There you go." The assistant handed me the bag, which held the dress "Thank you for shopping with us, please come again next time."

I smiled back "Thank you too."

Soon, we're out of the shop and walking down the busy centre halls again.

"Now would you tell me why you brought the dress Kura-chan?" I questioned

Kura-chan chuckled "When we get to the restaurant I've booked for lunch."

I gaped "You booked a restaurant for lunch?" I exclaimed

Kura-chan nodded "Yeah, it's a pretty cool restaurant."

"Gee Kura-chan, first the dress then the restaurant…" I gasped, "Are you spoiling me?"

Chuckling, Kura-chan replied, "Just a little, but it's worth it."

~_Restaurant du le Paris~_

I once again gaped at Kura-chan "Seriously? A French restaurant?"

Kura-chan laughed "France is the country of love and since I won't be able to take you there for another 10 years, I suggest we enjoy the moment here in Osaka."

"B-but-"

"No buts Kagami."

I sighed and followed Kura-chan into the restaurant.

Soon, the waitress led us to Kura-chan's booked table and we took a seat before Kura-chan started reading through the menu

"Hm, Light Salade aux Lardons." I heard Kura-chan mutter "That sounds nice."

"Or maybe the Warm salmon Nicoise?" he continued, "That sounds like ecstasy!"

Raising an eyebrow at Kura-chan I pronounced "So, Answer the question before Kura-chan…"

He stared at me before noting the waitress to come over and take our order.

"Well." He began after the waitress left with the orders, "I am going to Tokyo next week."

"And?"

"And you're coming with me." Kura-chan finished

I was confused "Wait why are you going to Tokyo and why are you taking me?"

Kura-chan groaned "Eh, to much whys…"

"Kura-chan."

"Ok, I am going to Tokyo along with the rest of tennis team because we're invited to attend a party held for all the under seventeen tennis teams who was in line of the nationals." He explained in depth "And as the captain of Shitenhoji, I've being nominated to present Osaka since no other teams made it to the nationals."

I was amazed "That wonderful kura-chan! Congratulations!" I awed "But why am I included as well?"

Kura-chan responded, "Well I am brining you as my partner as well as my date."

My mouth formed an 'O' shape "Oh, that's why you brought me that dress."

Nodding, Kura-chan said, "It's next Saturday and the team is meeting at Osaka national train station to catch the bullet train to Tokyo. We should be back on Sunday."

"Sounds fun." I grinned, "I love parties."

Kura-chan chortled, "Well that's decided then." He remarked "But the place is pretty big so I might need to assign Oshitari or Gin to you so you don't get lost or get into trouble with any other guy…"

I smiled and turned away "I won't get into trouble…"

Chucking, Kura-chan said "Trust me, there's more guys then girls there. And some of them are pretty good looking."

Laughing, I announced through giggles "And you think I am going to run off with some other guy and leave you all alone?"

Kura-chan stared at me with a serious expression

"Why would I do that?" I finished off

Sighing, Kura-chan bought out a small square box and presented it to me

"In case they don't know." Kura-chan said and flipped open the lid of the box, revealing a daisy necklace with a small turquoise jewel in the middle, "You belong to the captain of the Shitenhoji tennis team and no one else can touch you."

I smiled and examined the daisy necklace, I flipped the daisy around and gasped when I saw the engraved name on it

_Shirashi Kuranosuke & Hanamaru Kagami _

_~Infinity Love~_

"That's amazing." I breathed as the played with the delicate daisy between my fingers "Thank you."

"Glad you like it." Kura-chan grinned

"Like it?" I exclaimed and looked up at Kura-chan, "I absolutely love it to bits!"

Kura-chan chuckled before saying "I was hoping you might wear it along with the dress."

I nodded "Sure, I'll wear this necklace everyday."

A smile came upon Kura-chan's face "That would be the best."

~_After lunch~_

Lunch was the best thing I had in ages. French food was delicious and I had to admit that I was glad that Kura-chan took me to that restaurant.

"Thanks kura-chan for the meal, it was wonderful." I expressed and I hung onto his head

Kura-chan smirked "Good to see you enjoyed it."

"Say, which teams usually attended this party?" I suddenly asked

Glancing at me with curious eyes, Kura-chan answered "Teams who got into the national finals." He continued "The most well known teams are Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai, but there are more as well."

"They must be really tough schools." I commented

"Yeah, but one day, Shitenhoji will beat them." Kura-chan muttered

I grinned, "I am sure you will."

We came to a sudden halt, but this time, it was a shoe shop

I groaned "What are you getting me here Kura-chan?"

Sniggering, the cunning Kura-chan pulled me into the shop along with him "Picking out a shoe that fits you Cinderella."

Blushing, I followed him in

~_10 minutes later~_

Holding up a light blue pair of heels with little specks of diamond flying across the toe of the shoe, Kura-chan announced, "You look the best in these heels."

I sighed "Kura-chan, You're spoiling me way too much today."

Ignoring my comment, Kura-chan placed the shoes back into the box and carried it to the counter

I glared after him as I slipped my normal flats on. "Kura-chan!"

Turning back around, Kura-chan smiled at me before trotting over to me and handing me the bag filled with goodies. "Let's go!"

Muttering to myself, I quickly caught up with Kura-chan and clang to his arm. "Your treat me way to well."

"How can I not treat you well? You're my one and only girlfriend." He replied

I grinned and clung onto him tighter "It's a good thing."

~_20 minutes later~_

Shortly arriving back at Kura-chan's house, I rushed up into the bathroom and put on my daisy necklace. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I looked at where my necklace sat and quietly smiled to myself, knowing that I would keep it on forever.

Leaving the bathroom and trotting down the stairs, I jumped into the kitchen where Kura-chan was preparing a little snack and drink

"How does it look on me?" I inquired

Kura-chan turned around "Amazing, suits you perfectly"

I blushed and sat down on a chair before Kura-chan handed me a cold drink "Anyone could fall for you." He winked at me

"But then you won't be happy." I argued back with a slight grin

Kura-chan smirked "Oh sure I am going to be happy to bash whoever that guy up."

I sweat dropped "Sounds like you Kura-chan."

"Oh trust me Kagami, I can be violent when the time has come."

Now that made me scared "I-I am not looking forward to that day…" I muttered

Laughing, Kura-chan leaned over and kissed my forehead "But nobody is going to ever hurt you for me to get violent at."

"I know that Kura-chan…"

~_1 hour later~_

I was stuffed with food, first lunch and now pizza for dinner? I think I might explode with a belly full of delicious food. I argued to maybe cook something for dinner, but Kura-chan declined the idea and instead ordered pizza and drinks.

So there's dinner for Saturday night….

Now resting on a couch with my head leaned onto Kura-chan's shoulder. We cuddled up to watch a movie before heading up to bed. The movie was once again, Korean, as picked by Kura-chan but I didn't mind anything and happily watched the movie the whole way through before my eyes drifted themselves shut and I slowly fell asleep.

_~45 minutes later~_

I didn't really know how long I slept as I soon woke up in Kura-chan's bed, him next to me and an arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me tight into his body.

Curling back into his chest, I smiled to myself before closing my eyes again and drifting back to sleep after a long day of fun activities…

**End of chapter 12**

**第****12****章の終わり**

**Hope that was a cute chapter for you all to read. And let me know if you have any questions or ideas so far, I love all your comments and reviews!**

**See you all next chapter!**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir**


	13. Frangipani

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thank you to AkatsukisHeartless and Aisian love for reviewing my side story 'Coral Blossoms'!**

**Thank you to Aisian lover and ElegantAngelxo for reviewing last chapter!**

_**Chapter 13- Frangipani**_

_**第**__**13**__**章**__**-**__**フランジパニ**_

The weekends flew like wild wind and soon, school resumed itself back on track. Good thing was that Kura-chan was good enough to be back again and I was happily able to enjoy school again with worrying about Kura-chan.

_~First Period- Maths~_

Maths. Ah yes, the usual 'A' plus 'B' equals 'C' formula rings into mind. I usually loved maths but today, I just couldn't focus and concentrate on what the sensei was saying. I was instead distracted by the necklace Kura-chan gave me on Saturday.

Ever since Kura-chan gave it to me, I began wearing it everyday and kept it hidden under my school shirt to avoid teachers telling me off.

My mind took itself back onto the day Kura-chan presented me with the wonderful necklace and I blushed. Sadly, the annoying maths sensei saw me daydreaming off and suddenly called out my name

"Hanamaru-san, what's the answer to this question?"

Me, who was still in 'La, la land' dreamily replied, "He was so cute…"

And of course, everyone turned their heads to me, looking at me with curiosity. That's when I snapped out and scanned around the class who gave me intrigued glares.

Kura-chan also turned around and grinned at me, like he could tell what was going on in my mind.

"Oh, I mean 'n' plus seventeen over 'x'." I quickly read from my workbook

The sensei raised her eyebrow at me before answering, "That's the correct answer Hanamaru-san. But next time, don't daydream of in class."

"H-Hai…" I muttered

Just as the Maths sensei turned back around, Kura-chan leaned onto my desk "Don't get to distracted." He whispered

_~Lunch~_

As always, Sayuri had to run off to Drama club so instead of hanging around useless, I made my way up to the school's rooftop where the regulars hang out during their break times.

Knocking on the door softly, I said "Anyone here?" as I opened just a crack and peeped in

To my exacts, the regulars where all scatted around the rooftop, some chatting and some munching on their lunches. Walking in, all of their eyes suddenly turned onto me.

"Oh it's only Hanamaru-san." Oshitari greeted me with a smirk "I thought it was a fan girl."

"Obviously not senpai." Zaizen muttered back

Kintaro hopped from one leg onto another "Ara, it's Shiraishi's wife!"

I glared wholes onto the redheaded first year who shrunk back "Damn she's scarier then Shiraishi." He mumbled before running off

Talking about Kura-chan, I glanced around the small area before finally spotting him leaning on a fence and looking down onto the schoolyard below.

Trotting over to him, I gently tapped him on the shoulder. That bought him back to reality,

"Kagami."

I smiled at him "Daydreaming like me, Kura-chan?"

He flashed a grin at me "Who were you talking about being so cute in maths this morning?" he teasing said and pulled me into a hug

"It was Oshitari." I playfully remarked back

Kura-chan chuckled "Hell no it was Oshitari, it was me right?"

I laughed 'Fine, it was you."

Chortling, Kura-chan let go of me and mocked "Good to hear that you like to admire me over maths questions."

"Kura-chan!" I blushed and nudged

Snickering at me, Kura-chan remarked, "Well I have to sadly leave, I am meeting an important figure."

I crocked my head to the head "Who is this important figure?" I asked

"Someone who I think you love." He clued, making me confused

"Huh?"

Flashing one last small grin at me, Kura-chan kissed me on the cheek before dashing off "I'll see you all later."

When Kura-chan was out of sight, Chitose muttered, "Where is he going off in such a rush?"

Oshitari shrugged his shoulders "Someone important."

"A family member." Gin-san piped in

We all looked at Gin-san "What do you mean senpai?" Zaizen questioned

"He is meeting someone that is likely to be a family member." Gin-san explained, "Someone who he knows he can trust."

Chitose sounded confused "Who might that be?"

~_Shitenhoji Senior School- Schoolyards~_

(**NOTE**: This part of the story is not in first person!)

"Sorry I am late Hanamaru-san." Shiraishi apologized and bowed to the figure standing in front of him "

"No, you're just on time." The figure stated "And remember just to call me Kakoto."

Shiraishi inclined "Got it."

"So you know why I called you here today?" Kakoto asked with a smile

Shaking his head, Shiraishi replied "Unfortunately no."

Kakoto grinned, "I want to talk about Kagami."

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"There's no need to panic Kuranosuke." Kakoto paused "Kagami is fine."

Shiraishi sighed

Continuing with his speech, Kakoto noted "I want to tell you about Kagami's life."

"Her life?"

Kakoto nodded "She wasn't the happiest person on earth back at our old school, she nearly cried everyday and as her older brother, I cannot let that happen to her."

"I understand." Shiraishi agreed

"You might see me as uncaring and reckless to Kagami, but really, I want to do the best I can to look after her but as you know, I can't come down to Middle School often." Kakoto explained

"So you want me to keep an eye out for her."

Chucking, Kakoto complimented "What a fast learner."

"Hardly compared to you." Shiraishi replied

That made Kakoto chuckle more "Sounds like you really are like what Kagami calls a prince charming."

Shiraishi laughed, "Not really, I still have a long way to go."

"Say, what would you do for Kagami if she is ever in danger?" Kakoto queried

Responding, Shiraishi answered, "Kill the guy who dared to hurt her."

"Sounding more like a prince charming now."

Shiraishi proceeded "I am not going to let anyone hurt her."

Kakoto nodded "That's what a older brother wants to hear."

He pressed on "Kagami has being injured multiple times. Not only physically but also mentally."

"What happened?" Shiraishi urged

"Back in our old school, Kagami had being beaten up numerous time and left aching for help and support." Kakoto expounded, "It saddened our family to see her in that shape and so then we moved across to Shitenhoji where she finally could smile and school again."

"It must have being horrible to see her in that horrible shape." Shiraishi agreed "But who would do such cruel things?"

Kakoto sighed, "People from the tennis club."

"I am sorry?"

"No not you Kuranosuke." Kakoto specified, "It was the tennis club Kagami attended a few years ago. The people there weren't so nice and that was the reason Kagami quit tennis."

Shiraishi nodded "She didn't wanted to play in a team that is made out of violent and arrogant people."

"Exactly." Kakoto pronounced "The never found tennis happy to play or exciting, even though she was an amazing player."

Taking in a breath, he continued "And then she met you. Someone who takes tennis as a fun, serious and enjoyable game to play, Kagami said you we're awesome the very day she met you."

Shiraishi laughed "Tennis is one of the best sports ever around. That's why I love playing an just simply enjoying the game."

"I must say this Kuranosuke, you're the one that made Kagami adore tennis again, you made her think that tennis was a great sport and you made her fall in love with it again." Kakoto remarked "So then, I must thank you for making her happy again."

"If that's what makes her happy, I am happy to do it anytime." Shiraishi stated

Kakoto inclined "You are one amazing guy for my sister."

~_Last Period- Science~_

(**NOTE:** Back to normal!)

Science last period did not make my day happy. I hated science, it was stupid. And yet, my mind still danced it's self around where Kura-chan ran off to during lunch.

"Any idea where Shiraishi is, Hanamaru-san?" Chitose muttered to me

I shook my head "How would I know when you don't know."

Chitose grumbled "Maybe he is cheating on you."

I glared at him "Do you want me to tell Shiraishi to give you one thousand laps?"

"Err, no thank you…" Chitose sheepishly replied back

"Thought not Chitose."

Sighing, he remarked "But really, I suspect something is going to happen."

"Stop it Chitose, you're scaring me." I grumbled

Chitose let out a small chuckle "Good to see I scare you."

Shooting a deathly stare at him, I growled "Say that again and it's a thousand laps for you."

"A-alright, I'll stop." Chitose stated, sweat dropping.

~_Afterschool~_

"So where did you go today at lunch?" I raised a eyebrow at Kura-chan as we walked across the school yard

Kura-chan laughed "Someone you know."

"Someone I know?" I repeated "Who?"

"Now that's a secret." Kura-chan announced

I whined "Kura-chan…."

"Maybe later sweetie…"

I grumbled as he led me to the tennis courts.

"Say you want to come down and play a few games?" kura-chan suddenly offered

Staring at the bright green tennis courts, it reminded me of my old tennis times, and I didn't want to recap those memories.

"No, I am good." I rejected "I can just watch."

"You sure?"

I nodded "Yep."

"Alright then, stay seated." Kura-chan remarked

Grinning, I said "Sure, I cheer for you."

Kura-chan chortled "No thank you, your singing skills are terrible." He teased

"Kura-chan!" I groaned and elbowed him lightly

Dodging the nudge skillfully, Kura-chan kissed me on the cheek "Just kidding, your singing are like heaven to my ears."

I blushed and looked away "Oh please Kura-chan…"

~_15 minutes later~_

A few minutes later, Kura-chan along with the rest of the team was on the courts warming up and running laps. I loved watching Kura-chan play tennis, it makes me feel the happiness I lost a long time ago.

Today, I sat under a shady tree surrounded by bushes of frangipanis. After learning from Kura-chan , Frangipanis only grew during the spring months and are extremely rare to a city that is surrounded by tall skyscrapers.

And yet, a small population of these flowers existed here in the Shitenhoji grounds. Softly, picking on off these rare flowers off, I twisted the stem and studied the bright yellow color that bursted in the middle of the flower.

"Frangipani are your favorite flowers?" a voice called out to me as a shadow overlapped me

I looked up to see a boy with short black hair and sky blue eyes. He looked a little older, so I expected him to be in high school.

"Fujitaka Atsushi, first year Shitenhoji high." He introduced and offered a hand to me

I smiled "Nice to meet you, Hanamaru Kagami, third year middle school." I greeted and shook his offering hand

"You study botany?" Fujitaka-kun asked and sat down next to me

I shook my head "No not really. But my friend does."

Fujitaka nodded his head "Sounds fair."

"If you asked me if I studied botany, does that mean you study that as well?" I asked

"Yes I do it in my spare time." He said "I find plants interesting."

"I can understand that."

He stared at me "Really?"

I inclined "Plants and flowers are pretty fascinating things, the shape, the origin of the flower and how it came to one place to another is extremely engrossing." I explained

"You sound you know more then a normal person does." Fujitaka remarked

I laughed "My family owns a florist so you can imagine I know quite a lot of things on botany."

"Well there's something we have in common." He announced "Fascination in botany."

Chuckling a little, I stated "Agreed."

We both sat in silence for a while before Fujitaka-kun got up and said to me

"Well I should be on my way now, Nice meeting you again Hanamaru-san."

I nodded "Nice meeting you too Fujitaka-kun, hope to we can meet again."

He grinned at me "Sure, I'll see you around." And began walking away with a wave

I waved back and watched after him before turning my attention back to the courts. That's when I spotted Kura-chan staring at me looking a little annoyed…

"Hey Hanamaru…" Oshitari's voice rang out

Oshitari leaned across the fence to where I was sitting and winked at me

"Shiraishi is jealous." He muttered to me in a hush tone

I blinked at him "How come?"

"You're talking to Fujitaka, the president of the school council." Oshitari replied

Gaping at him, I remarked "His the president of the school council?"

Oshitari nodded "Didn't you know?"

I shook my head madly "Hell no."

"Well they you go, one new fact learnt today." Oshitari declared "But Shiraishi isn't really too happy about it."

I nodded "But it's not his my boyfriend or something."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow at me "You sure?"

Shooting him a glare, I announced "I'll never cheat on your captain."

That made Oshitari laugh "That's good to hear, I'll him that!" and zoomed off back onto the courts

"Ah Oshitari!"

Damn he is fast….

~_Walking home~_

"Did you have fun with Fujitaka-san today?" Kura-chan growled

I winced and felt guilty "No, I didn't really like him."

"You sure?"

Inclining, I said "I always speak the truth."

Kura-chan sighed and pulled me closer to him "You know that I am never letting you go right?"

I giggled "Who doesn't know?"

"Just in case someone decides to steal you off me." Kura-chan remarked

"They're not going to succeed." I finished

Kura-chan grinned at me before kissing me fully on the lips…. And I felt like bursting out with joy

**End of chapter 13**

**第****13****章の終わり**

**Hope you enjoyed that and thank you again for those who are reviewing my stories!**


	14. Lilac

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thanks to AkatsukisHeartless, Aisian Lover and ElegantAngelxo for reviewing last chapter!**

_**Chapter 14-Lilac**_

_**章**__**14 - **__**ライラック**_

Friday soon flew into the week as students cried with joy and satisfaction for the weekend to come. Of course, I had the Celebration Evening in Tokyo along with Kura-chan and the rest of the team so that got my weekend filled up.

~_End of period 4~_

Sighing and packing up my books, I trotted my way out of the music room with my brain stuffed with notes and tempo beats. I hated music, the mini crochets and quavers didn't make any sense to me….

Just as I exited the classroom, I unexpectedly bumped into Fujitaka-san of Senior School.

"Ah Hanamaru-san." He exclaimed when he saw me "What brings you here to Senior Collage?"

I smiled "Well our old music classroom is currently being re-painted so we have to use the senior school one." I explained

"That's makes sense." He remarked, "Although I do admire your courage to walk around the senior collage."

I snorted, "What makes you think I can't walk around senior collage?"

Fujitaka laughed, "Oh no, just that not much senior collage students like Middle school students walking around their study area." He beamed at me, "But I don't mind."

"Well in that case then, I'll be leaving before someone catches me." I noted before turning around "I see you later."

"Oh wait!" Fujitaka suddenly called out

I twirled around "Yeah?"

Fujitaka grinned at me "You free tomorrow around lunch?" he asked

Shaking my head, I replied "Sorry no, I am going to Tokyo for an important event."

He nodded "Oh I see, that's fine then."

I stared at him curiously, "Did you need something from me or was they something you wanted?"

Fujitaka chuckled at little "There was a floral exhibition on tomorrow at central Osaka and I was thinking that we might go together, but since your going to Tokyo, then it's fine."

"Well I'd love to go, but sadly I can't." I stated "So maybe another day."

Inclining, Fujitaka said "Sure, another time."

I smiled at him "Thanks for the offer again."

"No problem." He pronounced "Have a good time tomorrow." And waved goodbye to me before heading down the corridor

Sighing, I quickly hopped down the stairs and rushed my way back to Middle school as Kura-chan was probably looking for me.

_~10 minutes later~_

"Geez Hanamaru, take your sweet time." Oshitari groaned when I ran into the locker bay "Everybody has already left."

I huffed "S-sorry."

Oshitari exhaled "Just pack your stuff up, we're going."

"Where?"

"Meeting up with everyone else at the nearby café." Oshitari answered, "Everyone else left a while ago and Shiraishi made me wait for you."

"Oh sorry," I muttered "But why are we meeting at a café?"

Oshitari stared at me "About how're meeting tomorrow."

"Oh right…"

~_5 minutes later~_

Still tried from the run back to middle school, I slumped as I walked with Oshitari across the school grounds and out the gates

"So what took you so long getting back to Middle School?" he questioned

I growled "The music classroom got changed to the senior school one and it takes forever for me to get there."

Oshitari sighed and shook his head "No wonder, but it still shouldn't have taken you this long."

"Well," I started "Fujitaka-san did stop me through my way home."

Shooting a glare at me, Oshitari remarked, "You're talking to Fujitaka?"

I nodded "Yeah."

"About what?"

Raising a delicate eyebrow at Oshitari, I said "Your sounding worse then your captain."

"Hey!" he declared "I am just caring for my best friend."

"Sure."

Oshitari continued, "Your not cheating on Shiraishi are you?"

I madly shook my head, flinging me hair around my face "Hell no Oshitari!"

"Then what we're you guys talking about?" he urged

Shrugging, I replied "He said something about inviting me to a exhibition with him but I declined as I have the Celebration Evening tomorrow night."

Oshitari gaped at me "So he asked you out?"

I glared daggers at him "You sound like a girl."

He ignored me "Did he?"

"Yeah kind of, but I rejected his offer." I argued

"You better have." Oshitari grumbled, "Or Shiraishi won't be happy."

"And you think I was going to go out with a guy who I don't even know." I pronounced

Oshitari chuckled "Good thing that Shiraishi chose the right girl."

"Hey!"

~_15 minutes later~_

Finally arriving at the café, I crashed myself onto the couch and sighed in relief

"You made me tired again Oshitari!" I growled

Oshitari chuckled "Too bad you run to slow."

"No you just run to fast." I cried out and leaned onto Kura-chan's shoulder

"There, there." Kura-chan whispered into my ear and smoothed down my hair

I mumbled and rested comfily onto Kura-chan's shoulder.

"So lovebirds." Chitose chuckled "Lets get onto business."

~_45 minutes later~_

Sometimes, I wonder if it was a good idea to have a extra protective boyfriend who likes to assign two of his teammates to you as a bodyguard.

Yes you might have already guessed from what I said. Kura-chan doesn't trust me wondering around the grand hall tomorrow all by myself so he decided to assign both Oshitari and Chitose to me all night tomorrow. At first, I argued to the idea but soon backed down, as there was no good outcome to an angry kura-chan.

So now after arriving home and quickly gobbling down dinner, I rushed upstairs into my bedroom to pack for tomorrow and to get in bed quickly as we are gathering at seven in the morning the next day.

"Ah, shoes…" I muttered to myself and grabbed the pair of shoes Kura-chan brought for me and stuffing them into my bag

Suddenly, a knock interrupted my packing skills

"Come in."

An unexpected head popped through the door "Hello Hanamaru-san."

I jumped at the head belonged to Fujitaka Atsushi.

"Fujitaka-san…." I stared, shocked "Why are you at my house?"

He laughed at my reaction "I am your Nii-san's friend and I am coming over for a short study session with him."

"Oh right…." I gaped "That explains it all."

Fujitaka chortled, "Well I see that you're fully packed for tomorrow." He nodded towards my pile of clothes

Glancing at my pile of casual clothes, I blushed and gathered them up in a heap onto my hands "Err yeah…nearly done."

Grinning, Fujitaka flashed me one last smile before saying "Well I'll let you finish packing." And closing the door again

I sighed and dropped the pile of clothes onto the floor "Man that was close."

~_Next Morning- Osaka National Train Lines~_

Damn, I was already ten minutes late, kura-chan will not be pleased. Dodging and flying past members of the population, I eventually arrived on the platform we're meeting at.

"I-I am so sorry, I am late." I gasped everyone crowded around the huffing and puffing body of mine

"Wow, you must have sprinted faster then Oshitari senpai to get here on time." Zaizen commented

Chitose on the other hand, chuckled "It sure got you on time. Maybe you could beat Oshitari one day."

A snort was heard from Oshitari before a small mumbled was heard "Naniwa Speed Star…"

Just then, a pair of hands found their way around my waist and without turning around, I knew it was Kura-chan.

"You made it princess."

I blushed and nodded at the same time "Had to run faster then Oshitari to get here though."

"She was like a wind." My brother's voice suddenly piped in

Everyone turned around and my eyes widen by a inch "Nii-san!" I shouted "What are you doing here?"

He responded with a laugh "Seeing you off." And winked at Kura-chan who grinned back

I curiously stared at my brother then at Kura-chan and remarked "What do you two have on mind?"

Kura-chan chortled "Oh nothing."

Nii-san smirked. "That's not going to last long…"

"Eh?"

A second figure instantly appeared behind my brother. The tall and good-looking Fujitaka Atsushi stepped out and greeted us. From the corner of my eye, I saw several mouths drop from the team.

"Fujitaka senpai." I heard Chitose mutter out

Immediately, I glared between my brother and Kura-chan who's expression unexpectedly turned cold and serious.

"Ara…" Fujitaka stared and smiled at me "Hanamaru-san, I didn't know you're going out with Shiraishi-san…"

Dumbfounded I nodded "Y-yeah." I stuttered "It was recent."

"Hm."

Fujitaka smirked at Kura-chan "Shiraishi-san, long time no see."

"Fujitaka-san."

A tension went through the glaring two and everyone remained silent, slowly watching the battle of captains.

"I have to say Shiraishi-san, this is unexpected." Fujitaka-san worded out one by one

"And I never expected Fujitaka-san to take interest in tennis." Kura-chan harshly replied

A simper came upon Fujitaka's face "Oh it's not tennis I am after." And his eyes darted onto me

Seeing his eyes on me, Kura-chan gripped onto my waist tighter "Never."

"Ano-" I quietly muttered out

All attention turned to me, making me feel uncomfortable "The train is going in 5 minutes, we should get going."

The glaring stopped and the atmosphere relaxed "Yes Kagami should get going." My brother nodded in agreement

"But of course." Fujitaka also agreed

I smiled at both of them one last time before taking Kura-chan's hand and pulling him onto the train everyone else was boarding.

"The game is on," I heard Kura-chan mumble "Let's see who can win the Lilac without breaking any hearts…."

**End of chapter 14**

**第****14****章の終わり**

**Sorry if it was a little short, I'll try to make the next one longer ;)**

**And did you guys want me to write another side story to this fic? Let me know if you do!**

**Please review!**


	15. Lily Of The Valley

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thank you so much to Nai Light and Aisian Lover for reviewing last chapter!**

_**Chapter 15-Lily of the Valley**_

_**章**__**15 - **__**スズラン**_

~_Tokyo National Train Lines~_

Following around an hour and forty-five minutes of sitting stiff, I was finally free and able to stretch and inhale the air of Tokyo.

Of course, I've being to Tokyo numerals times, but I never got the chance to really explore the city itself. So now, with Kura-chan, I was able to lay back and enjoy the city with no one rushing me off here and there.

But first on the list….Sleep.

~_Tokyo Shangri-La Hotel.~_

Crushing down onto the comfy queen sized bed, I breathed in the amazing lavender sent of the bed covers. For some reason, the smell reminded me of Kura-chan's clothes….

I flipped onto my back and examined the ceiling above me, it was a lovely cream color with golden trims that went around the centre of the ceiling. As I was admiring the ceiling, a soft knock played upon the doors

Hurrying back up, I whacked the door opened and was greeted by a grinning Kura-chan.

"Want to come shopping with me?"

I groaned "Kura-chan…..I was just about to fall asleep."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Kura-chan stated "You need your sleep."

I shook my head "Na, I can sleep later. I actually do want to go shopping with you."

Kura-chan smiled "Are you sure?"

Nodding, I grabbed my bag from behind the door and shutting the door behind me before hugging onto Kura-chan's arm and following him to the lifts.

"You better pay me back Kura-chan."

~_Tokyo Royal Gardens~_

I must say, I am proud of Kura-chan navigation skills around Tokyo. If it was me who was in charge of direction, we'd probably be lost right now. But no, Kura-chan had things right under control.

Now, standing in the forests of shady trees and exotic flowers, I slowly breathed in the fresh scent and relaxed my mind and muscles.

"Wow, I never knew place like Tokyo would have such lovely park." I sighed and glanced around my surroundings.

Kura-chan, who was holding onto my hand chuckled "It's just somewhere I like to visit every time I come to Tokyo."

"It's just so amazing here." I muttered

Agreeing, Kura-chan replied "It's a rare place."

"More like precious." I corrected

Kura-chan laughed at my commented "That too."

I grinned at him before facing my vision back onto the colorful nature.

~_Tokyo Tower~_

Next stop was the famous Tokyo Tower of Japan. This magnificent built building was one of my highlights out of all the places I've being to in Tokyo throughout the pass, and yet, being here with Kura-chan today just made it better.

"You sure have a list of the best sight seeing places in Tokyo." I remarked as I glanced out of the large window and grinned at the phenomenal view.

Next to me, I heard Kura-chan chuckle "Who doesn't come here when they're in Tokyo?"

"It is a popular venue, but there are people who don't usually come to the large cities." I exclaimed

Kura-chan let out a small mutter "Someone like Chitose…."

Laughing, I stated "What's wrong with Chitose?"

"Eh," Kura-chan sighed "He his geographically disabled."

That cracked me up "So your saying that he is like me who can't navigate around the world by myself?"

Kura-chan smirked "Something among those lines."

I growled at him "Is there something wrong with people who are not good in geography?"

"N-no, not at all." Kura-chan said back, sweat dropping at the same time

"Good." I declared, "You better not." And turned back around, behind me I could hear Kura-chan sigh and I secretly smiled to myself.

~_Back to the Hotel~_

After a lovely sight seeing 2 hours with Kura-chan, I landed myself back into my hotel room and prepared myself for the evening's party.

It first started with a warm relaxing bath, which soaked away all my tiredness and refreshed myself.

Walking out of the steamy bathroom with a long towel wrapped around my body, I stared at the sky blue dress that Kura-chan brought me hanged up against the wardrobe. I studied the dress for a while before smirking to myself and snatching the dress off the hanger and heading back into the bathroom.

~_20 minutes later~_

The thing I hated about formal dresses is that you couldn't zip yourself in without nearly getting the dress all tangled up or worse, ruined by just one small zip.

And that was what was happening to me as I trotted around the room in frustration as I fondled with the back of my dress. But a sudden knock on the knock interrupted my frustration.

Clasping onto the back of my dress, I hurried to the door and flung it open before being greeted once again by Kura-chan. But this time, he was wearing a black suit instead of his casual wear, and I must say, it looked sexy on him.

"Y-you look dashing, Kura-chan." I blushed and mumbled

Kura-chan smiled before stepping into my room and closing the door behind him.

"You look beautiful." He commented

Turning even pinker, I noted, "N-no not really, I haven't really finished yet."

Letting out a small snicker, Kura-chan said, "Need help with your dress?"

I stared at him, "How did you know?"

"Your clasping onto the back of the dress," Kura-chan explained, "I can easily tell that your zip isn't going up."

I sighed and turned around "Do you mind it up Kura-chan?"

A small laugh was heard as Kura-chan zipped the back of my dress up "It suits you well." He commented

Finally free from the zip, I twirled around in front of Kura-chan who grinned at me

"You think?"

He nodded back in response before heading back out the door, "We're leaving in about fifteen minutes." He announced

I inclined as I sat down onto the makeup desk and began doing my makeup.

~_10 minutes later~_

Slipping on my debonair shoes and grabbing my snow-white clutch, I quickly strolled my way out of stylish hotel room and down to the lifts, nearly tripping over my dress along the way.

The golden lift came across to my level swiftly and I hopped in before zooming down to the lobby.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I pronounced as I walked into the posh lobby where everyone was waiting for me in their handsome suits.

"You look good tonight." Oshitari smirked at me when I came into his view, "I might even fall for you."

I glared at him "I am taken by your captain."

Oshitari bursted out into a fit of laughter "I was kidding."

Punching him lightly in the arms, I stated "Your evil sometimes."

"It's Kenya, what do you expect." Kintaro yelled out across the room

I grinned when I saw the super rookie first year all dressed up in his formal out fit. Honest to say, it didn't really suit him.

Beside the super first year, stood the annoyed Zaizen who was trying to tie his tie with the help of Chitose, but from the look of the progress, they wasn't getting very far.

"Are you sure you can do it senpai?" Zaizen questioned

"Yes Hikaru, just stop fidgeting." The busy Chitose lectured his kouhai

Walking over to them, I tapped Chitose on the shoulder

"Yes?" he remarked and turned around to face me

I held out my hand "I got it Chitose."

Chitose blinked at me before staring at Zaizen's tie, "You sure?"

I nodded, "I've done this before."

Sighing in relief, Chitose placed Zaizen's tie onto my hand and went to stand behind me to examine.

"Here" I stated as I began doing the complicated moves with the silky tie. A few minutes later, a perfect tie was wrapped around Zaizen's neck.

"There you go Zaizen." I announced as I flipped the collar of his blouse down to complete the tie formation.

Zaizen inspected his tie, "Thanks senpai, you're a pro." He thanked before glaring at Chitose "Unlike someone."

"Hey! Respect your senpais!"

Kura-chan's chuckle was suddenly heard as we all turned around and faced a incoming Kura-chan.

"Finally got yourself ready Shiraishi?" Oshitari grinned

Kura-chan shot Oshitari a stare, "You took longer."

Oshitari growled and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Right then," Kura-chan announced, "Let's get going!"

~_Central Tokyo~_

Glancing outside the darkened window, I managed to spot out the central district of Tokyo. Polychromatic lights and streets filled with crowds of people, I could easily tell that we're somewhere in central of Tokyo.

Resting back onto my leather seat, I eyed around the rest of car. Yes we're in a limo, A LIMO. At the start, neither of the team nor me actually believed that Kura-chan would book a limo to take us to the venue.

Anyways, everyone seemed happy about this idea and in piled the whole team of tennis players. Kura-chan sat opposite me while the rest of the team fought over the seats and soon settled down.

"We're here." Kura-chan unexpectedly pronounced

A swarm of flashing lights soon burned in my eyes as I leaned back from my seat, nearly crushing down Gin-san who was sitting next to me. At the start, I thought it was the venue's lights, but it soon turned out to be camera flashes and fan's colorful signs and luminescence.

"Get ready." Oshitari smirked "It's going to be the walk of fame."

Right after he said that, someone opened the door to the limo and a cluster of effulgence shining onto us. Kura-chan smiled at me before getting out of the car and offering me helping hand. Gladly, I took it and flashed a beam back at him before he pulled me out of the car.

Stepping out into the world, both Kura-chan and I was encircled by flashing cameras and yells of fans. I was glad that there was a rail that stopped fans from going crazy and jumping onto the red carpet.

"Shitenhoji Middle School from Osaka." The speaker announced "Captain, Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

The crowed cheered and yelled after we're divulged to the public

"Kyaaaa Shiraishi-kun!" I heard a bunch of fan girls scream out in their squeaky voices

Kura-chan flashed a grin at them as we walked past and one girl fainted into her friend's arms.

I laughed "Popular as ever."

Kura-chan chortled and led me inside the majestic building while the rest of the team was still being famous.

The inside of the venue's lobby was more quiet and calm as the rings of the fan's voices were blocked out. Instead, peaceful music was played and a light scent of roses welcomed us in.

Trotting towards a lift, the manager standing in front of it automatically pressed the button and the doors to the lift opened.

Seeing the doors open, the rest of the team quickly piled they way in before the lift set off.

"Excited?" Kura-chan asked

I chuckled "I guess I am."

"Well, we still another ten minutes of fame when we get to the party." Oshitari warned

"How come?" I questioned, "I thought that our walk of fame is long over."

Chitose snorted "Oshitari means that everyone will stare at us when we walk in and it will be kind of like the walk of fame." He explained

I nodded "I see how it goes."

"It's ok, we'll keep you safe." Kura-chan winked at me and wrapped his right arm around my back as the lift dinged and the doors once again opened.

But this time, there wasn't any flashes or fan girls. It was soft, serene and extremely formal.

Strolling in with Kura-chan, I could feel a couple of eyes on us before suddenly being greeted by other teams.

"Shriaishi-san." A boy wearing a full black tuxedo with light brown hair received us "Nice to see you again." Before offering a hand to Kura-chan

Kura-chan nodded and shook his hand "Tezuka-san, it's being a while."

This Tezuka inclined sharply "It has being a long time," then he turned his eye contact to me "And this is?"

"Ah, Hanamaru Kagami." Kura-chan introduced "She is my partner."

"Nice to meet you." Tezuka-san remarked

I smiled warmly at him, "You too Tezuka-san."

Turning his attention back Kura-chan, Tezuka-san apologized "Well I must meet with my team now, pardon me." He stated "But it was good seeing you again Shiraishi-san."

Kura-chan beamed "Of course Tezuka-san."

Nodding to us one last time, Tezuka disappeared.

Kura-chan sighed, "That was Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku tennis club."

"He seems strict." I commented

"You'd think."

~_10 minutes later~_

I learnt one thing today, Tennis Captains scare me….

After meeting Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkaidai and Atobe Keigo from Hyotei , I must say I am terrified. Yukimura-kun seemed nice but also a little scary at the same time, Atobe-san was gentlemanly but wield….Wow they scare me….

"How you doing?" Kura-chan grinned at me as a glass of water was passed to me

I groaned "Tennis Captain scare me."

Kura-chan laughed "I scare you?"

Shaking my head, I declined "No not you Kura-chan, only a few captains scare me."

Just as Kura-chan was about to say something else, another boy with honey colored hair interrupted us

"Ara Shiraishi-san," he addressed "What a pleasure to see you again."

Kura-chan smiled and the two shook hands "Ah yes Fuji-kun, good to see you again."

Turning towards me, Fuji-kun announced "Fuji Shusuke, third year Seishun Gakuen."

I beamed at him "Nice meeting you Fuji-kun, Hanamaru Kagami, third year Shitenhoji."

A plastered smile flew upon Fuji-kun's face "I am guessing you are Shiraishi-san's girlfriend?"

I blushed "You can put it that way."

Fuji-kun chuckled "it does seem that way to me."

On the side, Kura-chan snickered "Yes, Kagami is my girlfriend."

Fuji-kun's smile got wider "How romantic and special, you are lucky to have the captain of Shitenhoji as your boyfriend Hanamaru-san." He noted

I nodded "Yes, I do consider myself to be lucky."

"Well in that case Shiraishi-san," Fuji-kun urged towards Kura-chan, "Would you mind if I borrow Hanamaru-san for just one dance?"

"A dance?" I repeated

Fuji-kun gestured to the dance area where only a few couples were swaying along to the music.

I beamed "Sure, why not." And then turned to Kura-chan, "You don't mind do you?"

Shaking his head, Kura-chan replied "Course I don't mind. Go and have fun."

"Well then, Hanamaru-san," Fuji-kun bowed to me "Maybe we have this dance" and offered me his hand

Taking his hand, I smiled at him "Of course Fuji-san."

Leading me to the dance floor, Fuji-kun held onto my waist softly and linked my left hand with his free arm, and thus began the rondo dance.

Honest to say, I wasn't a good dancer. My mum did sign me up for ballet classes when I was seven, but I hated it and quit after only 2 lessons. So now every time I stepped on Fuji's foot with my heels, I'd always wince and apologize, although surprisingly, Fuji didn't mind my clumsy feet.

"Hanamaru means lily of the valley right?" Fuji-kun questioned me as we turned around

"It is?" I said back, clearly no knowing what my name meant

Fuji grinned at me "Looks like you just learnt something."

I reddened "I didn't actually know what my name meant Fuji-san."

Fuji laughed at my tomato red face, "Its ok Hanamaru-san, I am quite sure Shiraishi knows."

"He does?"

"Of course lily," he remarks "Hana is lily and maru represent the valley if you translate it to English."

"My English is not very good Fuji-san, I admit it."

Just as the dance ended, Fuji leaned in and whispered into my ear "No body is perfect, but just be careful of the people you choose sweet lily."

I stared at Fuji who only smiled back "Nice meeting you again Hanamaru-san." He stated "Hope we can meet each other again."

"You too Fuji-san." I nodded back

"Then I'll be going now." Fuji declared before bowing at me and then leaving into the swarm of people.

Walking back to Kura-chan with a small frown on my face, I crushed myself into his arms.

Kura-chan, worried, softly asked "What's wrong?"

I shook my head "Nothing, just tired."

A sigh fell through Kura-chan's lips "A dance with me, my fair lady?"

I looked up to him and smirked "I am not very good kind sir." Said I in a playful tone

Kura-chan chuckled "Not at all."

Trotting back onto the dance area with Kura-chan holding onto my hand, I softly smiled to myself and sucked in the music into my ears.

Kura-chan placed his hands on my waist as I could feel his gentle hands on my bare back and pulled me closer into him. Me, on the other hand, wrapped my two arms around Kura-chan's neck and locked us together in one.

The music was slow and calming, letting us sway together in unison. And this time, I didn't step on his foot or kick him in the leg, instead, enjoyment came into my head and closed my eyes to take in as much of this moment as I can.

But it didn't last for long as the music stopped and the dance finished. Around us, people began to strolled off, but Kura-chan and I still remained in our position.

"I think I chose the right dancer tonight." I muttered

Kura-chan smirked "And I thought you couldn't dance."

A low chortled escaped my lips "It was the truth, I never danced before."

"But now you learnt how to."

"Yeah from you."

"The dancing lily of the valley." Kura-chan murmured and leaned down closer to kiss me on the lips…

And it was that time when the lilies in the valley bloomed

**End of chapter 15**

**第****15****章の終わ**

**Was that cute? Let me know! Thanks to you all once again for the reviews. They're simply amazing and I love them to bits and pieces!**


	16. Begonia

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thanks to Aisian lover and AkatsukisHeartless for reviewing last chapter!**

_**Chapter 16- Begonia**_

_**章**__**16 - **__**ベゴニア**_

Shortly after the dance, Kura-chan was ushered off to do some captain's meeting business while I was stuck with Oshitari and Chitose.

"Look guys, I won't get lost." I sighed for the millionth time

Oshitari grinned and shook his handsome head "Well Shiraishi assigned us to you so, I guess you just have to deal with it."

I groaned "With you? Never."

Bursting into a fit of endless laughter, the mischievous Oshitari remarked "It at least makes you look important."

"Oh please," I muttered, "It's not like I am looking for attention."

That's when Chitose smartly decided to join into the conversation "Don't worry, Hanamaru-san," he pointed out "We're not stalkers."

I glared at him "Oh sure."

Oshitari laughed harder "Stalkers? Really Chitose?"

Shooting a disapproving stare at his teammate, Chitose stated, "You do with that creepy laugh of yours."

"And as if you're better with two ears piercings." Oshitari retorted

"Hey!" Chitose pronounced "I am at least better then Zaizen who has three piercings on one ear!"

Oshitari grinned "True but, your not far behind."

"Oi-"

Turning around, I growled at the two tennis players "Had enough already?"

The two sweat dropped "Y-yeah…"

"Good, or else I am giving you all a thousand laps around Tokyo." I warned

The two sighed and looked away from each, finally silent from they argument.

~_1 hour later~_

Slowing slipping onto my glass of fruit punch, I darted my around the hall, trying to find a known face to talk to. Sadly, none came across my eyes. Like Kura-chan had said, seventy-five percent of population here is mostly guys, another twenty-five percent were girls who I never met before.

"Man this is boring." Oshitari muttered from behind me

I turned around to face him, "You don't have to look after me you know."

"But-"

"No buts Oshitari," I piped through "You and Chitose can have some time of your own."

Oshitari stared at me, "Shiraishi won't be happy if he knew we wondered of."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's fine, I can explain to him."

Chitose frowned "I am not sure if leaving you is a good idea," he exclaimed, "As you do easily get lost."

"Please," I glared at him "As if I'll get lost in this hall. I can't even get out of here!"

Sighing, Oshitari declared, "In that case then," he began "I'll go for a quick walk around."

I nodded "Go ahead."

Oshitari continued "But you have to promise us you won't get lost."

"Sure, I'll be here." I assured "Go and relax."

Chitose inclined "Then, we'll be going." And began heading away

Oshitari followed behind him and waved to me "Stay safe Hanamaru-san."

"I will."

Exhaling after the two disappeared, I went back to my colorful glass of fruit punch.

Relaxing myself and feeling the drink fizz against my tongue, I closed my eyes and let myself rest for a while. This didn't last long as a figure suddenly out shadowed me.

"Looks like your body guards left you." A deep male voice ringed into my ears

Snapping open my eyes, I looked up to see a boy, around the height of Kura-chan with light blonde hair and sparkling light blue eyes smiling sweetly at me.

Honest to say, if I hadn't met Kura-chan, I'd say this guy was attractive…

"Um," I began to stutter, "Th-they're not really my body guards…"

"Oh?"

I proceeded "They're just some good friends of mine."

The boy nodded in understanding, "I see." He continued "And I am guessing you're here with a tennis club?"

Nodding, I agreed "Yes, Shitenhoji."

The boy beamed at me, "Well I am from Migachu Gakuen, Tamashi Ruki."

Migachu Gakuen, the school's name screamed into my ears. I don't know why was so terrified, probably because it was the abusive school I used to go to.

Suddenly, I body froze on the spot and I felt my head run back into the old memories I had. Seeing my stiffened expression, Tamashi said

"Are you alright?"

Breaking from my head, I looked back up at Tamashi and smiled the best I could "Ah, Hanamaru Kagami." I introduced

A smile re-appeared on his striking face, "Nice to meet you then, Hanamaru-san."

"You to Tamashi-san." I replied back

"So your in the Shitenhoji tennis club?" Tamashi unexpectedly asked, "I heard they very good."

I shook my head, "No, I am just merely friends with some of the club members."

Tamashi remarked, "Shitenhoji has a pretty famous tennis club," he stated "Especially the captain as people call him the bible of tennis."

"Really?"

Nodding, Tamashi pronounced "We're defeated by them last year, but this year, we're going to win." he said and gave me a toothy grin

I smiled at him, "I wish you the best, although Shitenhoji is still my number one school."

Just as Tamashi was about to open his mouth and say something else, another member of Migachu Gakuen stormed forward to us. But unfortunately, I knew exactly who he was…. And I wasn't happy about it….

"Oi Tamashi, we have to bale, Shimaku got himself into trouble and is getting kicked out." The person yelled out before his eyes projectile onto me, "Hanamaru, what are you doing here you bitch?"

I shivered while Tamashi gaped at him "Kuoki, how can you say that?" he exclaimed and gripped onto Kuoki's muscularly arm

Shaking off the bony Tamashi, Kuoki stood closer to me, "I never thought I'd see you again, especially in Tokyo."

Kuoki Juno was a third year from Migachu Gakuen. I had a bad connection with him back when I attended school back then; he was bully and constantly injured other students. In other words, he was violent and disruptive.

Still shivering from the sudden income of Kuoki, I looked away and quietly said, "I'll be going now…"

Sensing me trying to escape, Kuoki grabbed by arm and pulled me back. He was strong, tougher then Gin-san if you can imagine. Me, with no power, was easily pulled back into his clutch.

"I am not done with you yet." He snarled

Now, I was scared, I could feel my whole body trembling and shaking in danger.

"Please let go of me." I muttered

"Let go of her Kuoki." Tamashi added along with my defending

"Stay back!" Kuoki warned Tamashi, "Someone like you is worthless when it comes to these things."

Around me, I could see people starting to crowd together to see what was going on. That was when I felt another hand gently clasp onto the arm Kuoki was holding. Eying the second hand, I could just make out the white bandages that were hidden under the black blazer's sleeve.

Courage hit me then as I finally looked up to see Kura-chan glaring daggers into Kuoki who stared back with hatred.

"Kura-chan." I breathed

A deadly sense of aura encircled around Kura-chan as he spoke "I suggest you to let go of her"

"Why should I?"

Kura-chan's eyes narrowed down as he moved his bandaged hand onto Kuoki's arm and from the sudden wince he gave out, I could tell that Kuoki was in some sort of pain.

"A-alright." Kuoki called out, "Let go of me."

Only when you let go of her first." Kura-chan retorted back as he added more pressure onto Kuoki's arm.

Finally giving up, Kuoki released my arm and stumbled back, "Remember this Hanamaru, I'll get you back." And with that, he left with Tamashi bowing to me and trailing after him

Everyone who stood around soon scattered off and went back into party mode as I sighed and looked away from Kura-chan worried stare.

"Are you ok?" he sympathetically asked

I nodded, "Thanks kura-chan," I whispered, "you saved me again."

Stepping forward, Kura-chan pulled me into a hug, "What happened? Did you know him?"

"It's a long story Kura-chan." I murmured

I felt him sigh, "Good thing your safe."

Not knowing what to say, I remained silent as the night sky. Until Chitose and Oshitari suddenly ran towards us and skidded in front of Kura-chan

"Are you two alright?" Oshitari jumbled out "I heard that there was a big fight between Shitenhoji's captain and the vice captain of Migachu Gakuen."

I felt my lips curl up into a smile as Kura-chan answered back

"Kenya, you might run fast, but please don't speak fast." He lectured, "I couldn't understand a word you said."

Besides Oshitari, Chitose chuckled, "Just some rumors."

Kura-chan exhaled "No nothing happened."

Oshitari raised a delicate eyebrow at Kura-chan, "You sure about that Shiraishi? I mean we could talk-"

"Kenya."

"I am shutting up." Oshitari bit back

Chitose laughed, "A little too much coke for you huh?"

I removed myself from Kura-chan's hug, "It's ok guys, nothing happened."

Kura-chan nodded to my statement, "It's all fine guys, just watch Kagami for me."

Both heads bobbed up and down before Kura-chan had to head away again for more captain business….

~_30 minutes later~_

Finally, the party ended and we all piled back into the limo before it took us back to our hotel. Now sitting in the comfy limo seat and staring out luminous Tokyo nightlife, I remained silent and minded my own business while the rest of the population in the car chatted and sometimes remarked some random comments.

No one in the long limo noticed my outer character and quietness apart from Kura-chan who'd shot a glance at me halfway through a conversation. Without looking, I could predict that he is some how worried.

When the eventually pulled back at the hotel's grand doors, I was the first to hop out and storm my way towards the lifts without looking back. I knew it was rude, but I was tired and felt kind of uneasy after seeing Kuoki again, _those _memories still remained in my heavy mind.

Upon arriving back into my room, the first thing I did was change out of my lengthy dress and slipped of my shoes before changing back into my casual clothes.

Sighing and slumping back onto the bed, I was finally able to experience my muscles relaxing down and my body calm down after all the events of the stressing night. Slowly turning my head and peeking out the large glass window and seeing all the bright and phosphorescent lights, a sudden thought of freedom unexpectedly hit my uneven head.

Sprinting back onto my feet again, I ignored my screaming muscles and grabbed my phone and purse before rushing out the door, clearly not expecting to bump into Kura-chan who was just coming out of assigned room.

"Kagami, where are you going?" He curiously asked me with worried light brown eyes

I shuffled my feet and answered, "For a small walk, I need fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kura-chan offered, "It's late and might not-"

"No." I shook my head, "I just some time alone."

Kura-chan nodded, "Ok, I understand" he announced "But if get lost or need anything, call me."

"Sure." I assured, "I'll call you when I come back."

"I'll be waiting until you do." He stated

I smiled a little, "Thanks Kura-chan."

A small grin appeared on Kura-chan's face, "Stay safe."

"I will."

And with that, I headed back down the hallway and to the lift stop.

~_15 minutes later~_

Walking down the busy streets of Tokyo nightlife, I glanced around my surroundings and spotted some late night food stores, nightclubs, Karaoke clubs and many others to name. I smirked to myself as I enjoyed the freedom and hyper night street.

I must have being too busy looking around examining every shop it's features that I lost tack of time and most importantly, the road by. So clearly to say, I've lost myself in the middle of nowhere.

Twirling around, trying to re-fined the track I just walked, I sadly came to a conclusion with no luck. I exhaled and flipped open my phone before realizing it was already nearly twelve and wasn't sure if Kura-chan would still be awake.

Anyhow, I decided to give him a go and pressed the call button against kura-chan's contact.

~_Rings…~_

"Yes Kagami?" Kura-chan picked up

"Kura-chan?" I said, "It's nearly twelve, and your not tired at all?"

On the other line, Kura-chan sighed, "I am waiting for you."

Guilt sprang into my fragile heart as I quickly walked down onto a small alley to escape the loud noises made my the immersed avenue.

"You don't have to wait for me Kura-chan." I replied back and closed my eyes as I leaned onto the cool brick wall

A small disapproving snort was heard from Kura-chan, "Please, I do care for you." He remarked, "Now from the state your in, I guess your lost."

"Ehhhh…." I began, "You know me too well Kura-chan."

Kura-chan chuckled "Where are you?"

"I-" I started when I instantly felt a dark silhouette block my light. Snapping my eyes back open, I suddenly landed myself in shock.

No…it couldn't be…did he stalk me here?

"Kaga-chan?" Kura-chan's voice was heard from the phone's speakers.

"Kaga-chan?" it repeated

As the silhouette leaned down closer to me, my eyes widened further as I was able to see him much clearer now.

Shockingly, I brought my phone back to my ear with shocking hands, "Kuranosuke…."

"Kagami!" Kura-chan's voice turned serious "What's happening?"

My sweaty palms suddenly felt weak and my phone slipped it's way out of my hand and landed onto the hard concrete pathway.

"Kagami-" and it was cut of by the figure standing in front of me

"I told you I wasn't done with you, Begonia-chan…."

**End of chapter 16**

**第****16****章の終わり**

**A cliffy! Sorry I had you guys hanging on there! But the next chapter should be out shortly! Until then, I can only let you image what will happen next.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	17. Sunflower

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thanks a lot to Nai Light and Aisian Lover for reviewing last chapter!**

_**Chapter 17- Sunflower**_

_**章**__**17 - **__**ひまわり**_

"And you thought you could get away Hanamaru-san." The dark silhouette smirked out in an evil deathly tone

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, "Kuoki, how did you find me here?"

A toxic grin appeared on the mean-spirited Kuoki's face, "It's an amazing thing called stalking."

I shivered, causing the wicked Kuoki to grin even more.

"Your of guard now, no one can save you…" he announced in a hoarse voice and reached for my skinny wrist.

The contact of his skin was cold and icy, which was unlike Kura-chan's touch that was warm and friendly. Instead, this artic touch made my whole body freeze up like an iceberg.

"I must say, you did look like a angel tonight…" Kuoki continued to speak while I lost my say of words, "The lovely Begonia has once bloomed."

With a extremely hard tug, I pulled my capture wrist out of Kuoki's gasp and remarked sharply "I don't know you anymore."

"You might not know me, but I know you still." Kuoki barked back "And your not going to escape me again."

Kuoki was a strong man, he was probably stronger then the whole tennis team added together. I've known Kuoki ever since I started school back in Migachu Gakuen and he, along with another bunch of his friends were known as the 'bullies' of the school. And yes, I was one of they victims….

"Look," I retorted, "I really don't know who you are, and I am suggesting you to also leave me alone before I call the police."

A snicker was heard, "Would you really do that?"

I confidently nodded my head as I bent down to pick up my phone before walking away.

"Oi, you're not going anywhere."

I ignored Kuoki's rude calls to me and continued to power walk down the alleyway when suddenly, Kuoki's tough hand grabbed my arm and pulled me right back before flinging me to the available brick wall.

My back hit my the adamantine wall and I felt my spine crack a little when I slid down onto the barrier and onto the concrete. I coughed and tried to sit up, but only finding a massive headache over whelm me and eye site failing to give me a clear image.

Clutching my head, I tried my best once again to sit up with the help of my arms, but it didn't help and I collapsed back onto the floor, my long black hair falling around me like strings of hay.

"I told you woman, I've being waiting for this day for a long time." Kuoki snarled into my ear, "I've being wanting to see you for a long time. Ever since you left Migachu, I've being wanting to see you in this shape again."

I groaned a little and darted my eyes around for some kind of sharp object that could hurt Kuoki and make him back away from me. A piece of shattered beer glass came across to my preying eyes and I slowly moved my hand towards the shard.

Unfortunately, Kuoki saw my movement and stepped on my hand, making me wince and cry out.

"What do you want from me?" I bursted out, "You had your fun back then, but why now? What did I ever do to you?"

Kuoki snapped and grabbed a fistful of my hair before lifting me off the ground and, "You ruined my life, and now, I am going to ruin yours."

I whimpered at his sudden tug of my hair and cried out "Let go! Let go of me!"

Angered by my behavior, Kuoki threw me towards the wall again, "I'll hated you, I hated your amazing tennis skills, I hated how the coach liked you more then me and I hated how you had a perfect life and I didn't."

I felt a single hot tear slip it's way down my cheeks and trip down.

"And now," Kuoki yelled, "I can finally make you disappear from my world and never appear again!"

With that, Kuoki pulled out a knife from his jeans pocket and pointed it at me.

Cold sweat trembled through my body and I began feeling like I might faint and die any moment.

"Go to hell…" Kuoki shouted out and lifted up the knife to lash it towards me.

I actually never thought how I would die, but at the moment the blade was instantaneously heading towards me, I knew exactly how this would turn out as I closed my eyes shut, letting the last few tears drop and waiting for the pain of the sharp object to hit me. But it didn't…..nothing happened….No pain….nothing.

Steadily opening my eyes back open, I saw another tall figure standing right in front of me, blocking my view to Kuoki. As my eyes moved up, I soon noticed it was Kura-chan, still in his formal wear but without the bow.

Yes kura-chan….standing in front of me, blocking me from the dangerous knife.

"K-kura-chan.." I gasped out

Hearing his name and turning his head around, Kura-chan gave me a small smile while blocking the knife with is left hand, "Surprised?"

I was still on the lost edge of words, "H-how?"

"Long story sweetie." He replied and grinned

My eyes followed to the hand he was defending the knife and my eyes widened, it was bandaged hand.

"Why? Why are you here?" Kuoki glared at kura-chan with a surprised yet annoyed expression

Kura-chan turned his attention back onto Kuoki, "Why am I here?" he repeated, "To protect my girlfriend against some kind of nuisance who doesn't care about anyone apart from himself."

Kuoki glowed, "This is none of your bloody business."

Kura-chan growled back at him, "It is when you made my girlfriend cry."

Just then, the blade of the knife made a small scratching sound and I could tell that Kuoki was adding more and more pressure onto Kura-chan's arm. Surprisingly, Kura-chan didn't mind the growing pressure at all but instead looked calm, relaxed and already to defend anytime.

"K-k-kura-chan…" I stuttered as my eye continued to stare at Kura-chan's arm, wondering what was hidden under the forbidden bandages that could so easily protect him from the harmful knife.

Smirking a little, Kura-chan remarked out, "I thought to warn you." He started, "No matter how much pressure you add onto the knife, it's not going to hurt a thing."

Now growling even louder, the furious Kuoki's hands shook and gripped onto his blade even tighter till his knuckles turned white.

Kura-chan, who obviously sensed the blast of anger, brought his blocking arm closer to him before flinging it back towards Kuoki, hitting him clearly in the stomach.

Kuoki stumbled back and clutched onto his stomach before shooting deadly glares at Kura-chan. I shivered each time her glowered but Kura-chan didn't see to mind at all.

"I did say it wasn't a very smart idea." Kura-chan pointed out "It hurts right?"

Walking over to me, Kura-chan encircled a comforting warm around my shoulder and pulled me up and closer into him. Finally, I was able to the feel warmth of Kura-chan arms again as tucked myself deeper into him.

"Kaga-chan…" he whispered into my ear, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

I snugged in, "How did you find me?"

"I felt your heartbeat." He replied

I smiled and looked up towards him, but was terrified when I suddenly saw Kuoki pick up his dropped knife and storm towards us once again.

"Kura-chan watched out!" I screamed as Kuoki took a giant step and thrust the blade right at Kura-chan.

Snapping his bandaged arm up to block us from the threatening knife, Kura-chan reacted to what was happening and immediately blocked me from danger and instead placed himself in battle.

The knife didn't hit Kura-chan's arm, but alternatively missed and slashed through the thick bandages.

Eyes broadened, I slowly sunk in what just occurred and stared at the white bandages steadily slip down Kura-chan's lower arm and cascade onto the ground.

Kura-chan lifted up his ruined left hand, causing more strings of white rolls fall down onto the floor, "That wasn't expected." He commented as the last bits of the bandage finally tumble down, revealing an arm protector shaped gold ornament.

I gazed at it, wondering what it really was. But from the shape and size of that thing, it was defiantly not an arm protector. It instead looked heavy, _very heavy _if it really was made out of gold.

"I knew you had some sort of protection under those bandages." Kuoki smirked, "No human can take block a knife without injuring themselves."

Kura-chan grinned and raised up his hand up next to his head, the golden ornament reflecting back the bright street lights, making Kura-chan's eyes look flaxen and scintillating.

"This actually makes me more dangerous," Kura-chan alerted, titling his head down and forced the reflection of the golden ornament deeper into his eyes, "I am ten times faster then my normal speed."

"We'll see about that…" Kuoki glared and charged forward again

Without hesitation, Kura-chan disappeared like the wind and re-appeared next to Kuoki who was caught by surprise before being elbowed in the neck my Kura-chan.

Coughing and trying to breathe again, Kuoki slumped against the wall behind him and dropped the knife.

Seeing the knife clatter onto the solid ground, Kura-chan bent down and picked it up before walking up to Kuoki who eyed him carefully.

"What are you going to do?" he demanded in a hallow voice

A simper came upon Kura-chan's face, "Should teach you next time not to play with knives." He lectured

Kuoki glared dangerously at kura-chan, making me want to punch him for glaring at my amazing boyfriend.

Kura-chan chuckled a little and stabbed the knife a millimeter from Kuoki's face. The sharp blade stuck into the brick wall and didn't even fall out, making me wonder how much power Kura-chan put in to do that….

I winced a little as Kura-chan spoke again in a rather cold and raucous voice, "Today was a just preview," he pronounced, "Next time you touch again, and you'll be sorry."

No response came from the obnoxious Kuoki. Clearly, he was scared of Kura-chan now.

"Be careful around Hanamaru Kagami," Kura-chan continued, "She has me around."

And with that, Kura-chan trotted back to me and took his blazer off before draping it over my cold shoulders and leading me out of the dark alley and back onto the busy streets.

~_15 minutes later~_

We didn't say much to each other on the way home. Kura-chan just led me around the correct direction back to the hotel. I was also pretty tired after the whole days events and really needed some good quality sleep.

I was glad when we eventually arrived back at the hotel and was greeted by Oshitari who was standing outside the palatial hotel doors, worryingly checking his phone every so often.

"Kenya." Kura-chan called out from a far distance

Shooting his head up and spotting Kura-chan and I, Oshitari literally sprinted towards us worriedly.

"God, your back." He sighed

Kura-chan nodded, "Sorry to kept you up late."

"Seriously Shiraishi, what are friends for?" Oshitari grinned

Smiling back, Kura-chan stated, "Thanks Kenya."

I felt like smiling as well, I felt like talking to Oshitari as well but I was too tired and my whole body started going weak and numb.

I shuffled my legs a little, trying to wake myself up, but it didn't work as my body started swaying and soon, I lost balance and fell back wards, startling both Kura-chan and Oshitari.

"Oi Hanamaru-"

"Kagami!"

Kura-chan's hands caught me and lifted me up bridal sided, "Gee sleeping sunflower" he whispered, "Can't even stay awake for one moment."

I smiled and sank myself into Kura-chan's chest

"Thanks for catching me sunflower." I murmured back

"I love you Sunflower." I finished as my eyes shut themselves down

**End of chapter 17**

**第****17****章の終わり**

**Cute? Boring? Or horrible? Let me know how it went and thanks again to all the reviewers! **


	18. Lantana

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thanks so much to AkatsukisHeartless, Aisian Lover and Nai light for reviewing last chapter****!**

_**Chapter 18- Lantana**_

_**章**__**18 - **__**ランタナ**_

~_Next Morning~_

I woke up lying on a queen-sized bed, still in the clothes I wore last night and a light sheet of blanket covering me up.

Sitting up and being greeted by the morning sun, I stretched like a cat and yawned before realizing that Oshitari was sitting in the corner of the room, grinning at me like a Cheshire cat.

"Oshitari"

A smirk appeared, "Finally awake sleeping beauty." Oshitari chuckled, "Didn't need prince charming to kiss you."

I shot him a glare, "What are you doing here in my room?"

"Your room?" Oshitari repeated, "Please. This is the room I share with Shiraishi."

"Oh." I exclaimed and glanced around the room. Oshitari was right, it wasn't my room as I didn't have as much random T-shirts lying around.

"What am I doing in your room?" I asked after examining the room

Oshitari snickered, "You slept with me."

My mouth dropped open and I gaped, "What!"

"Kidding." Oshitari bursted out into a fit of laughter.

One of my eyebrow twitched as I picked up a slipper that was lying beside the bed and threw it at the cackling Oshitari, hitting him square on the face.

"Don't scare me Oshitari." I growled out

The frolicsome Oshitari snorted, "Well you did share a bed with Shiraishi." He pointed out

"That's fine." I sighed, "I slept with him before."

Silence….

"That didn't sound right." Oshitari noted and raised his eyebrow

I blushed and quickly corrected myself, "N-no, I meant we have shared the same bed before!"

A snicker was heard, "Oh sure…" Oshitari said between laughs

I scowled at Oshitari before the door to the bathroom opened and out came a clean Kura-chan.

"Did I wake you?" he carefully questioned in a soft tone when he saw me

I shook my head, "No, I was awake before you came out."

"Yeah," Oshitari agreed, "She woke up herself without the need of a prince charming to kiss her."

Shooting a warning stare at Oshitari, I turned back to kura-chan who chuckled at my reaction

"So the princess woke up huh?" Kura-chan winked at me and leaned down onto the bed and grabbed my chin before kissing me fully on the lips.

Out from the side, I could hear Oshitari snicker and grin at us, "Lovebirds." I heard him mutter

Letting go of me and breaking the kiss, Kura-chan stood back up again and smiled at me, "She still needs a morning kiss."

I looked away and smiled to myself, "Thanks Kura-chan, that woke me up."

A simper flashed across Kura-chan's face, "How are feeling from last night."

"Better." I answered, "A nights sleep got me back up."

On the other side of the room, Oshitari let out a soft sigh, "Good. And that means no more fainting in the middle of nowhere."

Kura-chan chuckled at that comment, "Now that scared me last night."

"I am sorry," I apologized, "I was to tired."

"We gathered." Oshitari snorted

Glaring holes and daggers into Oshitari before turning back around to me, Kura-chan explained, "The train leaves back to Tokyo at three forty five, so we still have some time around Tokyo." He said, "If you want to, we could go walk around or something."

I nodded in agreement, "Sure that sounds like a plan." I said, "But first, I need to get back to my room."

Kura-chan laughed, "Right, that's the first step."

~_20 minutes later~_

Clinging onto Kura-chan's arm as we walked through the rush hour streets of downtown Tokyo, I tried my best to avoid getting lost or getting squashed into a pancake.

"Ne Kura-chan, where are we going?" I muttered as I glanced around my surroundings.

Turning around and giving me a smile, Kura-chan replied, "Probably somewhere we can have breaky." And then stared back at the Oshitari who was trailing after us.

"How come your so slow today speed star?" I teased

Oshitari scowled, "I hate rush hours, to many people and I can't walk fast."

I giggled, "Sounds unlike you."

Kura-chan sighed, "You didn't have to come with us you know."

"Then where was I supposed to go?"

Kura-chan shrugged, "Probably with the rest of the group or going to stalk your cousin down."

Oshitari simply shook his head, "Nah, I like it with you guys." He remarked before winking at us, "And besides, I want to see what you two do together."

Kura-chan's eyebrow twitched, "Really Kenya?"

"Oh I don't mind." I quickly put in, "Oshitari can join us if he wants to."

"It's not that." Kura-chan stated, "It's just that he can be extremely annoying sometimes."

"Oh gee thanks, Shiraishi." Oshitari mumbled, "Such a considerate friend."

Letting go of Kura-chan's arm and walking up to Oshitari, I took his arm gently and linked it with mine.

"I still have to thank you for last night." I smirked at him

Oshitari stared back at me with a confused expression, "Oh please, that was nothing."

I chuckled and starting slowly leading him to Kura-chan, "Yet I still have to say a thank you for waiting for us to return."

A grin came onto Oshitari's face, "Wow, I never thought my best friend's girlfriend would be so caring."

Hearing this, Kura-chan growled at Oshitari who chuckled at his captain's reaction.

Finally reaching Kura-chan, I hooked my arm around his and led the two away, "Thank you guys so much for last night."

Kura-chan chortled and grinned while Oshitari blushed and looked away from me

I laughed a little before saying, "You two do know I love you guys right?"

"What!" both of them cried out in unison, one looking surprised, and the other turning red like a tomato.

"How could you love Kenya who runs like mad fire?" Kura-chan pronounced as Oshitari snorted at the commented

I sighed, "I love you more Kura-chan."

"I know that…" He said back, "B-but-"

"Your sounding like a jealous husband, Kura-chan." I declared

Now that made him shut up.

On the other side of me, Oshitari sniggered and shot a funny look at Kura-chan who glared back.

"No fighting." I pronounced

~_10 minutes later~_

Shortly after crossing a few streets and turning around random corners, the three of us arrived at a café that was set right next to Sumida River, a stream that runs straight down Tokyo.

Choosing to sit outside and enjoy the sunshine was a great idea suggested by Oshitari who was now busy stuffing down his food and I must say, he does eat _very_ fast.

"Gee, Kenya." Kura-chan lectured, "Eat slow would you? Developing an unhealthy stomach sure won't get you anywhere when you're older."

Oshitari swallowed down his food before replying, "I am not like you Shiraishi who is a health freak when he is only fifteen."

Kura-chan eyed his team mate dangerously, "Do I have to make you _swim_ all the way back to Osaka?" he warned, "I am sure that would be fun for you, especially when the Sumida river is pretty deep."

"I-I am fine with the train Shiraishi…." Oshitari sweat dropped and stuttered back

A small scary smile creep onto Kura-chan's face, making Oshitari shiver under the hot sun, "Are you sure?"

Oshitari nodded quickly, "Are you spending time with Fuji Shusuke or something?" he noted, "And I swear you are going to be a sadist soon."

I kicked Oshitari hard on the leg, warning him to shut up and eat his sandwich while Kura-chan slipped on his tea.

"Say where are we going next?" I asked, trying to change the topic and get Oshitari out of trouble.

"Up to you." Kura-chan answered lucidly

I glanced at Oshitari for help, "What about you Oshitari?"

Oshitari merely shrugged, "I was wondering maybe around the Shinjuku area, Hyotei is there and I was thinking maybe to visit my cousin."

"But today's Sunday, I don't think the school will be open." I pointed out

"I know." Oshitari declared, "But the tennis club does usually train at the courts next to it."

I softly nudged Kura-chan, "Are we going with Oshitari to visit his cousin or what?"

Kura-chan sighed, "Well I am not really up for talking to Atobe so maybe Oshitari could go by himself."

Oshitari nodded, "And so that you don't look like a stalker."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

Oshitari chuckled, "It's better just to go by myself. You love birds can do what you want."

Kura-chan glared at Oshitari before saying, "Maybe we should stalk you."

"No!"

~_30 minutes later~_

Splitting off with Oshitari who dashed like the wind, both Kura-chan and I decided a slow walk around the bay of Tokyo.

"Oshitari sure does run fast." I commented as we watched Oshitari literally fly off

Kura-chan laughed, "You think? His speed is like water running from a tap."

I smirked, "But you're pretty fast too."

"Hardly," Kura-chan stated back, "I've grown slow."

I sweat dropped, "Please, you sound like your like eighty this year or something."

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Really, I am slower then when I was back a first year."

"How come?"

Kura-chan smirked, "When I first joined the tennis club back then, I was given a gift by Osamu sensei, the club's supervisor." He explained, "It was extremely heavy and took down my speed and power."

I gave Kura-chan a caring stare, which made him grin

"But I am used to it." Kura-chan continued, "It doesn't harm me anymore."

A confused came look upon my face, "What was it?"

Kura-chan lifted up his left bandaged arm, "What you saw last night."

My mouth dropped and I gaped at him, "Seriously?"

Nodding, Kura-chan said, "Under the bandages is a golden gauntlet, I had it on ever since first year."

"It must've being heavy." I judged, still staring Kura-chan's arm

"You think?" Kura-chan noted, sniggering, "I couldn't actually move my arm for some time since it was so heavy."

"How heavy is it really?" I asked

"Three times heavier then lead and iron." Kura-chan replied, "That's how heavy it is."

I sighed and glanced out onto the ships that was dotting about the harbor, "No wonder you're so strong."

Kura-chan shook is head, "Not really," He said bluntly, "I am nothing compared to Gin."

I laughed a little and clamped back onto his arm, "You're the strongest in my heart."

~_10 minutes later~_

Honest to say, I never knew there was a garden of red and yellow Lantana's growing the central of Tokyo bay. They're uncommon flowers around the world, especially here in Japan.

"Ara, Lantanas." Kura-chan remarked and played with the tip of soft petal, "Extremely uncommon here in Japan."

I nodded and said before pointing at the information board, "It says there that they're brought over from India."

"That probably would explain it." Kura-chan agreed, "But they're so beautiful, just like you."

Blushing and turning red like the flower, I looked away from Kura-chan, "Oh please…"

Kura-chan chuckled, "You know, they call Lantana's the queen of all flowers. Mostly in India as the early empresses where Lantana's in their hair."

I gaped at him, "You sure do know a lot."

"Botany is Ecstasy."

I sweat dropped and sighed, "Really? If you are going to pretend to be on drugs Kura-chan, I might as well go out with Oshitari."

Kura-chan looked surprised, "You'd never do that."

Laughing, I hugged myself onto his arm, "I'd never leave you…."

"Just like the Lantana…." He smirked back, "Never leaving the flower they're partnered with."

**End of chapter 18**

**18****章の終わり**

**Eh! I am sorry it's being sometime since I last updated. My examines are trying to kill me now, especially my Russian one! But I'm back now so I'll update more!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review!**


	19. Calla Lily

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**To Aisian Lover, thank you once again for reviewing last chapter! **

_**Chapter 19- Calla Lily**_

_**第**__**19**__**章 **__**- **__**オランダカイウユリ**_

~_Arriving back in Osaka~_

"Well since that party is over," Chitose yawned and stretched after stepping off the train, "I can get some sleep before school tomorrow."

Zaizen nodded in agreement to his senpai, "At least, I can listen to some music."

"Gee, you can survive a day without that iPod of yours." Chitose commented and smacked Zaizen on the back of his head, "It's like your married to it or something."

Glaring at his senpai, Zaizen grumbled, "And it's not like you're in love with those earring studs of yours."

"Hey!" remarked Chitose, "At least I only have one piercing on both ears, unlike you who has three on one ear."

Zaizen scolded and mumbled something inaudible, but from expression that Chitose gave him, he certainly was happy with what Zaizen said.

I sighed from a tiring ride and linked hands with Kura-chan who was literally dragging me to walk.

"I am tired Kura-chan…." I murmured

Kura-chan chuckled, "You had your sleep on the train, now you have walk properly before I start to carry you."

"I'd actually want you to carry me." I declared

A laugh came from Kura-chan, "Maybe next time Kaga-chan."

I groaned and strengthen myself up "Sometimes, I love you too much to argue back."

~_20 minutes later~_

After bidding goodbye to the rest of the team regulars, both Kura-chan and I ushered ourselves into a taxi before Kura-chan insisted to drop me home first. Of course, me who tends to enjoy arguing, rejected the offer but Kura-chan ignored my protests and stuck to his plan like glue.

"You really don't have to do this." I yawned

Kura-chan wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his shoulder, "I am just making sure my girlfriend gets home safely without falling asleep on the streets."

I muttered back, "You worry to much Kura-chan, I am not going to fall asleep in the middle of the streets."

"From the state your in now, you could fall asleep anywhere." Kura-chan retorted

A soft smile played onto my lips, "Did I ever mention you're the best boyfriend ever in this world?"

"Yes, many times. Even in your sleep."

~_15 minutes later~  
_

The taxi pulled up at our house and we all piled out before I headed to the front door of my townhouse and pressed the doorbell. Soon, footsteps were heard form the other side of the door, and not long after, the door flung open, revealing someone I didn't really expect….

Both of my hyper cousins from Hokkaido greeted me with screams and giggles.

"Kagami-chan!" Yukiko, my oldest cousin squealed and quickly pulled me into breathing taking hug

"Gah…." I squirmed in the hug, "What are you doing here Yukiko-chan?"

I was finally let out from the hug but was tackled into another one by my second cousin, Chiyo-kun.

"We're here to visit you of course!" she squawked loudly

Yukiko nodded to her younger sister's squawk, "We haven't seen you in ages and it's rarely possible for us to come down here to Osaka." She explained, "So we'll be staying here for a few days."

My mouth dropped wide open, "You're serious?"

Both sisters inclined, "Yep! It's going to be fun!"

Standing behind me, I could hear Kura-chan's small chuckle

"I think I am going to faint now." I announced as I stepped back and dripped on a stair before falling down on the pathway

"Kagami-chan!"

~_10 minutes later~_

I woke back up on my living room couch with the ceiling light shining onto my eyes, making them hard to open,

Sitting up, my vision finally cleared and I released I was surrounding by a room filled with people. My mum, who was chatting to my Auntie around the coffee table along with Yukiko who was talking to Kura-chan in one corner of the room and lastly, Chiyo who was standing next to her sister and listening to the conversation.

"Ara, Kagami, your awake." My Auntie smiled and greeted me warmly

I nodded back, "Yep, good to see you again Auntie Keade."

Slowly getting up and yawning, my eyes landed themselves on where Yukiko was standing with Kura-chan.

"What are you doing Yukiko?" I asked and walked over to where they're standing

Yukiko grinned, "So who's this Kagami-chan?" She asked

I looked between the two and Chiyo before saying, "Your future cousin in law."

"Eh!"

"Your married?" Chiyo questioned in a high-pitched voice

I madly shook my head, "No! I said future cousin in law."

Chiyo ignored me, "But your still going to marry him right?"

Blushing, I looked away from my both smirking cousins.

"Yeah probably." I pronounced

Kura-chan laughed when he heard me and walked towards me before pulling me away from my cousins.

"I never knew you wanted to marry me." He whispered into my ear, "You should've told me earlier, then I could've proposed to you and become your fiancé."

I sighed, "Please Kura-chan…"

Kura-can chuckled, "I am still going to marry you when we grow up. Keep that a promise."

Ripening like a red tomato, I glanced away, "Fine, I'll marry you."

"Great, your now officially my fiancé." He declared

"Kura-chan!" I stated before whacking him playfully across the shoulder

Arriving at the front door, Kura-chan bent down to put his shoes on, "Well, my job today is complete." He winked at me "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Yep, thanks Kura-chan." I smiled, "Get home safely and get some sleep, you must be dead tired."

Leaning into me, Kura-chan pressed his lips against mine as we both shared a short kiss before kura-chan pulled back and said, "Whatever my bride says."

Immediately, I shrunk back as my face once again turned red, "That will still be some time away…."

Kura-chan grinned, "We'll see." He said before walking out the door and disappearing around the corner.

Sighing, I slumped back into the house, and was tackled by my two annoying cousins.

"So, who is he?' Chiyo bounced up and down in excitement

"Just a friend." I groaned back

Yukiko didn't look very convinced, "Someone who just kissed you couldn't just merely be a friend."

I stopped in my tracks and glared at her, "Fine, his my boyfriend."

"That's more like it!" Yukiko squealed, "So how long have you guys began dating?"

I shrugged, "About a month."

"That' so cute!" Chiyo bursted in, "His so hot Kagami-chan. I am jealous of you."

Yukiko nodded, "He is pretty good looking I must say. Keep him on the leash Kagami-chan, you don't want others to be glancing at him."

I sighed, what a long night this will be….

~_Next morning~_

It was a good thing that I went to bed early last night to be able to get up and walk with Kura-chan to school. Finally, after dodging past my Auntie and my cousins, I was able to run out of the house and onto the streets before I was attacked again.

Usually, I'd walk to school with my brother, but today, since Kura-chan had offered a walk with me, I had to abandon my brother alone.

It was unexpectedly a cold morning for summer and me, who thought it might be warm, forgot to bring a extra jacket to wear. Shriving, I trotted down the calm street until I saw Kura-chan waiting for me at the end of the street.

Seeing me shriving like an iceberg, Kura-chan swiftly ran to me and pulled me into his arms. His warmth encircled around me and brought more heat into my freezing body.

"Aren't you cold?" he softly muttered into my ear

Not bothering to answer, I simply dug myself in deeper.

Sensing my movement, Kura-chan let go of me and took of his school blazer and swung it around my shoulders, wrapping me up like a present.

"This should keep you warm."

I gently said, "But you'll get cold."

Kura-chan shook his head, "Not when I'll be running around soon."

I smiled in thanks, "I owe you one Kura-chan."

"You never owe me anything."

At a steady pace, Kura-chan started leading me onto the road to school, with a comfy arm supporting my warmth.

"Should teach you to bring a jacket next time."

~_Shitenhoji Middle School~_

Arriving at school early now normal for me. Ever since I got into the habit of waking up early and walking with Kura-chan, I always got to school nearly an hour before the bells went. Good thing I have a boyfriend who likes to get up nice and early…

"Did you want to come and watch us practice today?" Kura-chan asked me as we walked across the school grounds

I sadly shook my head, "I'd love to but I can't as Science is first period and we have a mini test."

Kura-chan chuckled, "I see, science huh? Chitose already told me how good you are in that."

I grumbled a little, "I am doing fine…"

That made Kura-chan burst out laughing, "You call that fine when you put two poisonous substances together?"

I shot a glare at Kura-chan, "Kura-chan." I warned

He still laughed…

"Kuranosuke."

Kept on laughing…

"Shiraishi!" I fumed

The laughing finally stopped as I gave a death stare at Kura-chan who sweat dropped.

"Sorry Kagami, your just to cute." He stated, "I never met someone as adorable as you are."

I felt my cheeks heat up a little, "Now the sweet talk…"

"Please, I do love you and you know that." Kura-chan remarked as we made our way through the school courtyard. "And no one can change that."

"Wow," I grinned, "Demanding."

"Only when there is other unwelcomed guys flying around you."

~_School Library~_

After separating from Kura-chan, I headed to the school library where I found a quiet place among the shelves of books and from there, began my study of physic elements.

But not fair into the textbook, a voice much like Kura-chan's interrupted

"I never knew you enjoyed morning libraries?"

I looked up and was greeted by Fujitaka-san standing in front of me with French textbooks in his hand

A smile fell on my lips, "Good Morning Fujitaka senpai."

Fujitaka beamed back at me, "You too Hanamaru-san." He said, "I was thinking when we might see each other again."

I shivered, "Well I don't usually see you around…"

"Let's study together." Fujitaka suddenly cut me off

I blinked at him, "E-eh?"

"I am able to help you,"

Thinking for a second, I replied with a nod, "Are you good in science?"

Grinning, Fujitaka assured me, "Sure thing."

~ _45_ _minutes later~_

"Newton's law can be explained through gravity and different types energy." Fujitaka announced, "It's not so hard if you get the hang of it."

I nodded and leaned over the thick textbook, " I am not very good at science as you an see."

Fujitaka chuckled, "Everyone has their weakness."

I sighed, "Yet my weakness seem to effect most of my grades."

"Well, I am free to tutor you if you want to." Fujitaka offered, "I am free afterschool and during the weekends."

Smiling, I remarked, "Thank you Fujitaka senpai, I'll think about it."

"Great then," Fujitaka said and stood up, "We'll finish here today, I wish you all the best for your test."

I quickly stood up as well and bowed, "Thank you for your time today."

Fujitaka grinned at me before turning around and heading out the library but suddenly halted and twirled back around to face me

"Hey, I know you already have a boyfriend." He began, "But I was wondering if you still wanted to come to the botany exhibition with me."

I looked away from his blue eyes, "Um, I'll think about it." I said in a hush tone

Fujitaka beamed me, "Great, let me know if you do."

Trying my best to smile, I softly inclined as Fujitaka flashed me one last smile before walking out the library door with his textbooks.

After Fujitaka was out of site, I quickly gathered my books and rushed out the library doors and ran into the locker bays, knowing that class began in less than fifteen minutes.

~_10 minutes later~_

"Oshitarriii!" I yelled and ran up to Oshitari who was chatting with Chitose outside they homeroom

Hearing my voice from a distance, both Oshitari and Chitose stopped talking and watched me skid right up next to them

"Yeah? What's up?" Oshitari smirked

I huffed, "Fujitakafromtheschoolpreside ntclubaskedmeout." I blurted out in one lot

"Huh?" Oshitari stared at me with confusion, "Speak slower."

Taking in a deep breath, I recited, "Fujitaka from the school president club asked me out."

Moment of silence passed through…

"WHATT!" Oshitari yelled out, earning glances from the students along with hallway.

Seeing the stares and glares from the students, Chitose smacked Oshitari across the shoulder, "Quiet down will you?"

Completely ignoring Chitose's scowl, Oshitari continued with us speech, but this time, in a faint indistinct voice, "Your serious?"

I nodded, "Yep, this morning in the library."

"But why are you telling me this?" Oshitari asked, "Its not like you're my girlfriend."

I growled at him, "But you are my boyfriend's best friend so technically you're my best friend as well." I lectured

Oshitari let out a breath, "Fine then how come I am pulled into this girl boy business? Shouldn't you be talking to Shiraishi instead?"

Nodding I said, "But I need your advice."

"Why his advice?" Chitose sliced in, "Is Oshitari a matchmaker now?"

Shooting Chitose a death glare, Oshitari pronounced, "And how may successful relationships have you gone through?"

Chitose winced, "Take it as a joke man."

Giving Chitose one last good hard stare, Oshitari turned back to me, "So what advice do you need?"

I sighed, "I don't know what to say to both Fujitaka and Kura-chan."

"Well" Oshitari smirked, "Don't tell Shiraishi what happened because knowing him, Shiraishi might go kill Fujitaka in his sleep."

I shivered at the thought of Kura-chan murdering Fujitaka, not a good image…

"And simply go tell that Fujitaka guy that he is an asshole and that he should keep his hands of you before the captain of the tennis team go and kill him with his Entaku shot." Oshitari finished off, looking please with himself.

Croaking my head to the side, I curiously asked, "What's the Entaku shot?"

"Shiraishi's professional tennis move." Chitose replied, "A high top spin shot that is extremely fast."

Oshitari nodded to his agreement, "Yeah, dangerous too if a pissed of Shiraishi hits it."

"Well, it looks like I had enough advice from you." I stated, "Thanks Oshitari."

"No problem." Oshitari smiled back, "Just don't get Shiraishi pissed is the moral of the story."

I laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Just then, the bell signaling for homeroom went of as I groaned, thinking of the dreaded science test that was coming up.

"Well, I'll see you around then." Oshitari grinned

"Yeah," I smirked, "See you later at lunch."

And with that, both Oshitari and Chitose headed away to their homerooms.

~_Recess~_

Sighing and slumping my way down the school corridor, I dragged myself across the school, knowing that I simply failed my science test.

"Ah Hanamaru senpai." A male voice unexpectedly interrupted my down wards thoughts

Turning around, I came face to face with Zaizen Hikaru.

"Zaizen." I remarked, "What are you doing here?"

Zaizen gave me a disapproving look, "This is the second years hallway, of course I have to be here."

I sweat dropped at my own dumbness, "Eh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"Che," Zaizen muttered, "Your memory is worse then Buchou's."

"Hm?" I raised a delicate eyebrow at him, "Did you want a hundred laps around the school?"

Quickly shaking his head, Zaizen retorted, "N-no thank you."

"Thought not Zaizen."

A sigh escaped the young genius's lips, "I heard what happened this morning with Fujitaka senpai."

I shot my head towards him, "What? How did you know?"

"Oshitari senpai told me," Zaizen said truthfully, "He told me not to tell Buchou no matter what happens."

"That idiot Oshitari."

Zaizen ignored my grumbling and continued, "But really senpai," he pronounced, "If you do somehow need my help, I am always on your side."

"Thanks Zaizen." I expressed, "I will certainly thank you later."

Zaizen grinned at me, "No need to senpai, you are my Buchou's girlfriend."

A laughed and tackled Zaizen into a hug, catching him off guard at the same time

"Your so cute Hikaru-chan!"

"A-ah, senpai!" he groaned, "Let go!"

I unclamped myself from the tensai second year, "Sorry Hikaru-chan." I giggled

"Don't call me that Senpai"

I smirked at the rather pissed of Zaizen, "Sorry Zaizen."

"You better be."

~_Maths Class~_

"So how did your science test go?" Kura-chan thoughtfully asked, flipping his pen around his fingers at the same time

We're working on our maths projects together; the sensei was kind enough to put me along with Kura-chan, seeing me as still a newbie and Kura-chan as one of the better maths students in the class.

I let out a deep mumble, "I completely failed."

A small chuckle from Kura-chan was heard, "I am sure you did fine."

Shaking me head I retorted, "No, I really did fail, badly even."

"Well our next chapter is chemistry." Kura-chan notified, "If you feel like it's not going to work out for you then I'll be happy to tutor you."

I grinned, "I might need that Mr. PhD in Chemistry."

Kura-chan laughed and winked at me "Anytime Kagami."

Slumping back onto my seat and sighing, I peep around the classroom, wondering how far the other pairs has gotten into their projects. Just as I glanced at the pair working near the corner of the room, I suddenly saw through the glass window, Fujitaka walking down the hallway and towards our classroom. My eyes followed him until he was in front of the door as the sensei nodded him to enter.

My body stiffened up as I uncontrollably found myself gripping onto Kura-chan's writing hand, catching him on surprise.

"Fujitaka-san, how can I help you?" the sensei kindly asked, smiling at the school president

Hearing Fujitaka-san name, Kura-chan immediately shot his head up and glared daggers at the figure standing in front of the classroom.

"I just need a word with Hanamaru-san about her co-curricular activities out of school." Fujitaka announced and beamed genially at me

I stared at him with confusion on my face. What activities was he talking about?

The maths sensei turned towards me and nodded, "You may be excused Hanamaru-san."

Still utterly mystified, I worriedly stared at Kura-chan who leaned over and whispered into my ear

"Be careful Calla Lily."

With a small incline, I got up from my seat and walked up next to Fujitaka, along my way, I felt Kura-chan's eyes on my back.

Frowning a little, I followed Fujitaka outside the classroom, curious of what might happen…

**End of chapter 19**

**19****章の終わり**

**According to my friend who studies French, Calla Lily relates to being a bride in France so I thought it might fitted well with this chapter XP, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


	20. Stargazer

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Many love and thanks to Aisian Lover, Nai Light and AkatsukisHeartless for reviewing all my chapters! Hope to also see new reviews soon!**

_**Chapter 20- Stargazer**_

_**章**__**20 - **__**スターゲイザー**_

"Yes Fujitaka senpai?" I kindly asked, "What do you need from me?"

Fujitaka smiled at me before handing me a sheet of white A4 paper, "The girls tennis team are recruiting new members, thought that you might want to try it out." He explained

Gently taking the sheet from Fujitaka's offering hands, I quickly scanned read the notice sheet. Name, class, date of birth….

Looking back up at Fujitaka, I softy nodded, "Thank you Fujitaka senpai, I'll think about it."

Fujitaka smiled happiness at me, "Good" he expressed, "You should really consider."

"Of course."

With a sharp nod of the head, Fujitaka turned around to walk down the hallway, "You can go back to class now Hanamaru-san." He ordered, "I'll see you around."

I bowed after him in politeness before heading back into the classroom where Kura-chan stared at me curiously.

"What happened?" He wanted to know as I sat down next to him

I sighed and shook my head, "Nothing much, he just gave me a form for recruitment to the girls tennis team."

Kura-chan raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? Are you really going to join?"

Shrugging, I stuffed the sheet into my maths folder, "Not sure yet, tennis hasn't being in life before I met you."

Incline with agreement, Kura-chan said, "You can make your own decisions Kagami, but no one is forcing you, nor are they're pressuring you to join."

I grinned, "I see you have a high intelligence level Kura-chan." I joked

Kura-chan laughed, "Just merely caring for my loved one."

"What a father you're going to be." I chuckled

A light pink appeared on Kura-chan's cheeks as he turned away from me.

~_Locker bays- Lunch~_

Finally, the lunch bell rang forte across the school as students rushed out of their classroom to get lunch and also enjoy the fresh air.

Me, who usually was the last ones to leave the steamy paper smelling classroom, was abnormally the first ones to rush out.

"Oshitari!" I called out as I spotted the speed star head out of his classroom and down to the locker bays.

Turning around, Oshitari came face to face with me, "Yeah? What's up?"

I halted myself, "You guy have spare tennis uniform's right?"

Oshitari slowly nodded, his eyes curiously staring themselves into mine, "Yeah, why?"

"I need to borrow one." I briskly remarked, "It's important."

"Why don't you just as Shiraishi?" Oshitari suggested, "His the captain after all."

I glared at the speed star, "The whole point is not let him know Oshitari, that's why I am asking you."

Oshitari let out a sigh, "Fine. I'll get you a set."

"Thanks Oshitari." I smiled, "I owe you one."

Grinning, like a Cheshire cat, Oshitari said, "So what size are you?"

"Medium, or a large." I replied, "I don't mind either."

"How about a extra large?" Oshitari cheekily offered, "It'd look like a bag sack on you."

I punched Oshitari lighting on the shoulder, "Do that and you die." I threatened

Oshitari merely cracked up laughing like a seal…

Man why are tennis regulars so wield?

~_Mid way through lunch~_

"Where's Oshitari senpai?" Zaizen asked as he carefully placed the lid to his bento back on

Out from the corner of the rooftop, Chitose shrugged, "Haven't seen him since English."

"I did see him walk down the courtyard just before." Kintaro mumbled, stuffing rice into his mouth at the same time

Playing with my fingers, I felt guilty for asking Oshitari to steal a set of the tennis regular's uniform for me, knowing that he might get into trouble if he got caught by teachers.

"What will he be? I mean he doesn't have any club activities." Chitose pronounced, "Only if he decided to join one without telling anyone."

"But what clubs would he join Chitose senpai?" Zaizen declared, "I mean he doesn't have any other talent apart from tennis and running."

Kura-chan smacked Zaizen across the head, "That's rude Hikaru."

"It's a true fact…" the annoyed Zaizen grumbled quietly

"I-"

BANG

The door to the rooftop unexpectedly flung open and everyone stood up to see a rather tired Oshitari leaning on the rail for support.

"Oi Oshitari." Kintaro rudely called out, earning a sharp glare from Kura-chan

"Wow, when we're you ever tired from running?" Chitose noted, "Looks like you just ran a hundred kilometer race or something."

Oshitari ignored his team mate's remarks and walked straight up to me before lifting up a brown bag and offering it to me

"You owe me a lot." He smirked

I grinned at him and gladly took the bag "Of course, thank you Oshitari."

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Kura-chan, along with everyone else was glancing at us with interested faces

"Some kind of deal going around here?" Kintaro mumbled, "Maybe drugs?"

Zaizen shook his head towards Kintaro's comment, "No that's Buchou."

"Hey!"

"Hope it fits," Oshitari whispered, "The mediums looked a little to big so I got you a small instead."

I nodded, "Thanks Oshitari," I gratitude, "Next time you need something, come straight to me."

Oshitari grinned, "You bet Hanamaru."

With that, I quickly walked up to Kura-chan and giving him a small kiss of the cheek before rushing out the door, dodging the questions that flew to me

"See you later Kura-chan," I waved and called out behind me, "Thanks again Oshitari!"

"A-Ah-"

~_After school~_

As soon as the school bell rang, I rapidly rushed out the classroom, faster then Oshitari if you can imagine and back to the locker bay to stuff my books away and then storm of to get changed into the tennis uniform.

But I had to be careful, I didn't want any fangirls spotting me around in the tennis uniform as they might start the whole bitch slap contest. So hiding myself and getting changed in the girl's toilets for about fifteen minutes was certainly the way to get myself off the line of trouble.

~_20 minutes later~_

I must say, I looked a little like a raw lemon walking around the school…. Green and yellow certainly didn't suit me…

Sighing, I trotted my way towards the tennis courts and soon came to view with people running around the courts, picking up balls, practicing rackets swings while others tried to outrun Oshitari…but failed miserably

Walking down the gardens and leaning onto the fence that surrounded the tennis courts, I remained quiet, seeing if Kura-chan was able to sense me without me saying anything.

"First years, go help the second years pick up balls." Kura-chan ordered to a bunch of first years who're exhausted from running laps around the oval

"You don't go easy on them do you Shiraishi." Chitose smirked as he watched the first years wobble off to help the second years.

Kura-chan replied, "It's training them to not get tired after simply warming up, they're going to need it when they start playing long matches."

"Geez Shiraishi." Chitose snorted, "Not everyone here is the bible of Shitenhoji you know."

"Yet still , Chitose." Kura-chan retorted, "Training them is still does them well."

Chitose grumbled and walked back to Zaizen to tease the poor kid.

"You know Kagami," Kura-chan suddenly remarked, "I can tell that you are standing behind me and is leaning on the fence."

Caught by surprise, I stood up straight and asked curiously, "How did you know Kura-chan?"

Turning around, Kura-chan grinned at me, "My instincts."

"Sharp huh?"

Smiling at me, Kura-chan winked, "You look good in the regulars uniform."

I did a turn twirl for him, "You think Kura-chan?"

Nodding and walking up to where I stand, Kura-chan replied, "You look beautiful in anything."

I blushed, "N-no not really…"

That made Kura-chan laugh, "Want to come down?"

"Do you mind Captain Shiraishi?" I teased

"Never Madame."

I chuckled, "How am I going to get down?"

"Jump."

I blinked, "What?"

"Jump from the gates, I'll catch you." Kura-chan repeated

I hesitated, "Your not going to drop me are you?"

"Why would I drop my own loved one?"

I smiled and climbed onto the fence before sitting on across the fence, legs dangling on the other side.

"Now you better catch me Kura-chan"

A cheeky grin came as a response as I pushed myself off the fence and fell through the air before pair of arms caught me.

"Gee you fall fast. "Kura-chan teased, "Your like a shoot stargazer."

Steading myself onto the tennis grounds, I shot Kura-chan a small playful glare, "Why stargazer kura-chan?"

"You look like a stargazer today in that green and yellow tennis uniform." Kura-chan laughed and replied

I glanced down at my white shorts and the green and yellow polo shirt I wore. I got what Kura-chan meant; Stargazers are a type of flowers that has green and yellow centers and white petals surrounding the centre of the flower. And today, I just simply wore the exact same colors as the flower symbolizes

"Really?" I retorted, "I never see myself as a flower."

Another short laugh was heard from the mischievous Kura-chan," But you're missing a piece to the uniform." He announced before wrapping me up with his Jersey

Kura-chan's lavender smell welcomed me as I snuggled into this Jersey, wanting to feel more warmth from the jacket. Taking my hand, Kura-chan then started leading me towards where Oshitari and Chitose were rallying together, along with Gin-san who was scoring.

"Who's winning?"

"Both." Gin-san reported, "They're at a draw."

Smirking Kura-chan suddenly declared, "Well the match has to end here for today, Chitose and Oshitari", he said, "You two pair up and play a game against me and Kagami in doubles."

The two regulars looked at each other, "Doubles?"

Kura-chan nodded, "Yes."

I gaped and flied my hands around, "But Kura-chan!" I protested, "I can't play tennis!"

Kura-chan gave me a stare, "Yes you can." He determined

"You can do anything because I believe in you."

**End of chapter 20**

**第****20****章の終わり**

**Thanks guys for reading again! I was wondering if you guys would like a squeal to this story? Let me know through your amazing reviews!**


	21. Magnolia

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Important Question everyone! Who votes for a squeal to this story? Let me know through your amazing reviews!**

**Once again, thanks to Aisian Lover, Quixling and ChocoMickey for revewing! **

_**Chapter 21- Magnolia**_

_**章**__**21 - **__**マグノリア**_

"Doubles against you two?" Chitose remarked, "Seriously?"

Kura-chan nodded, "Yep, just one match will do."

Immediately, Oshitari grinned himself in, "Sure, I'll do it. Sounds like fun."

My mouth suddenly hand open as I gaped at both Kura-chan and Oshitari, "B-but, I-I can't play tennis! I suck at it!"

The two ignored my protests and instead turned to glare at Chitose, convincing him join into the game.

"A-alright-" Chitose grumbled, seeing this two teammate's deathly stares, "I'll play."

"Great." Kura-chan's glare disappeared and was instead replaced by a sweet smile, which made Chitose shiver and look away.

Quickly, I struck out my hand and grabbed Kura-chan's arm, making him turn around and glance at me with confusion,

"I don't think I can play Kura-chan." I muttered

Kura-chan relaxed into a smile, "Don't worry Kagami, try your best and have fun, don't worry about anything, I'll be there to support you."

I let out a small laughter, "You better watch me Kura-chan, and I haven't played doubles in sometime."

Chuckling, Kura-chan handed me his spare racket, "Honest to say, I am not a great doubles player either." He declared

I grinned, "We're even."

~_25 minutes later~  
_

"Four games all." Gin-san, who was standing along the sidelines along with the rest of the team's regulars announced

Huffing a little, I slowly began to regain my breath, thanks a lot to Oshitari who took half of my life away with his speed.

"You're too fast Oshitari." I breathed as I glanced at Oshitari

Oshitari smirked at me, "No speed, not life."

"Your not going on us either are you Shiraishi?" Chitose chuckled

Kura-chan merely grinned back, "As the job of being the captain, I have my rights to make my team work their heads off." He pronounced

Chucking down from my nearly empty drink bottle, I gulped down all the available water before half time was once again called out

"Game's not over yet Kagami," Kura-chan winked at me, "Only 2 games to go."

Grumbling, I forced my body to obey Kura-chan's orders as I grabbed the light tennis racket before trotting back onto the tennis courts.

By now, nearly the whole tennis club was crowded around the one-tennis court, all eager to see the winner to this sudden death round.

"Ready?"

I nodded as I grasped the two tennis balls Kura-chan offered to me. It was my time to serve now, and honest to say, serving wasn't one of my honored skills in tennis.

"Try your best." Kura-chan encouraged

I softy smiled back in response before heading to the back of the court, bouncing the light green tennis balls with my racket along the way.

Finally reaching the end, I sharply turned around and caught the rebounding tennis balls in my right hand, as my left hand clasp around the tennis handle. Seeing this, both Chitose and Oshitari's eyes widened and both looked a each other in dismays.

"Ready guys?" I called out

Everyone nodded at me before I tossed the ball up into air and felt my left hand power up as the ball slowly fell down. Eyes never leaving the luminous ball, I gently lifted up my racket and waited until the perfect distance for my racket it hit.

I must have being concentrating really hard on the ball as when I smacked it, the green orb literally went flying across the courts and landing a perfect ace on the courts before firing off.

"15- love."

Oshitari looked dumbstruck, "S-serve Ace." He muttered

Kura-chan turned around and gave me a thumb up, "Good job." He mouthed.

I grinned, "No speed, no life."

Shooting an astonishing glare at me, Oshitari remarked, "How could you do that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It just came."

Chitose, who was standing next to Oshitari, also stated "Your like the second person in this club now that could do a serve's aces on your first serve."

"Who's the first?"

Oshitari pointed at Kura-chan, "Him."

"Thought so."

~_20 minutes later~_

After finally forty five minutes of rallying with the team's two strongest players, Kura-chan and I won the game of six games to four.

Honest to say, I think that in the last game we played, Kura-chan went a little too serious and overpowered both Chitose and Oshitari. Wow, now I can see why people call Kura-chan the bible of Shitenhoji.

"Good game guys." I happily reflected, "Never thought you two was this strong."

Chitose gave me a cheesy grin, "You're the one to talk. Both you and Shiraishi are like professional mixed doubles players."

I laughed at his comment, "Really? I think that I was slacking off."

"Slacking off?" Oshitari suddenly blurted out as he gave me a stare," You're damn amazing during the game!"

Laughing even harder now, I leaned in and gave Oshitari a small kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for playing today." I announced

Now that shut the speed star up in total silence. Once again, I crackled up when Oshitari's face started turning a deep tomato red.

"U-um, not a p-problem."

Chuckling, I gave Chitose a small kiss as well before Kura-chan interrupted me

"Where's my kiss?" he carefully raised an eyebrow

I smirked at him, "You get a special one."

"And that is?"

Without warning, I pressed my lips against Kura-chan's, catching him on surprise.

"Ah, lovebirds."

~_Hanamaru Household~_

Cheerfully skipping into the house and slipping my shoes off at the same time, I quickly bounced into the kitchen to greet my mum and gossip to her all the things that happened at school today. As I usually do….

But instead of hearing the sound of food cooking or water boiling, I was awkwardly greeted by my brother at the arch of the kitchen.

"There you are." He said, "We have a visitor today and mum wants you to meet him."

I crocked my to the side, "Who?"

My brother sighed, "The son of dad's business partner."

I glanced at my brother's face. Instead of the normal annoying and cheeky grin he had on, it was replaced by a serious and somehow, sad look.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Did something happen?"

Shaking his head, my brother opened the door for me as I steadily walked into the warm kitchen.

"Mum?"

My mother's face was filled with warmth and love as she smiled at me and introduced, "Oh Kagami, come and meet Fujitaka Atsushi. The son to you father's business partner."

Shock. Horror.

"Fujitaka senpai?"

The figure sitting front of me stood up, "Hello again Hanamaru-san." He greeted, "What a honor we meet again."

I was dumbfounded…. Really dumbfounded I must say. What was Fujitaka doing at my house talking to my _mother_? I mean I get it when he comes around for study periods with my brother but talking to my mother? What on earth was this about?

"Oh don't look so shocked Hanamaru-san." He joked, "We've met before."

"You have?" my mother's pleased face lit up like a candlelight.

I nodded, "Yes. Several times at school."

"That's great!" My mother continued on, clearly not sensing the tension going on between us, "You see Kagami, Atsushi was just asking me if he could take you to the botany exhibition."

I snapped out, "What!"

"And I said yes." My mum finally finished her speech

I gaped at her, "Mum! I can make my own decisions!"

"Why not just come?" Fujitaka-san supported on

Glaring at the man standing before me, I replied in a pensive tone, "You know my relationship with Shirashi Kuranosuke."

Fujitaka nodded, "Yes of course. But that is no harm with me taking you out for a small exhibition."

"It is harm to me." I automatically cut through

A short silence rang across the room, making the expanse uncomfortable and blundering.

Fujitaka's soft chuckle unexpectedly broke this silence, "We'll see then Kagami."

"Don't call me that." I coldly declared and shot a deathly glare at him

The smile on Fujitaka's face disappeared, "Very well then, Hanamaru-san, I'll see how we go."

With that, I turned around without even a glance and stormed right out the door, "Goodbye Fujitaka senpai."

Pushing the door shut with a bang, I headed straight down into the garden, the place where I can relax and calm myself down.

I loved the family garden. It was colorful, friendly and filled with Mother Nature itself. But the best part of the garden was the Mongolia bush that was tucked behind the blooming red rose bushes.

Mongolia's were common here in Japan. Yet still, I couldn't help but to fall in love with them and admire them daily.

Gently clasping a fallen Mongolia in my hand, I recalled what happened today and smiled to myself at the comments that Oshitari made to tease me and make blush and turn red.

Slowly stroking the petal of the delicate Mongolia, the color of this amazing flower suddenly reminded me of Kura-chan's sandy blonde hair. I felt my smile widen at the thought of him and his great looks.

Whoever said that love couldn't go on?

**End of chapter 21**

**Thanks guys for reading! Tune in for the next chapter! Remember to vote for a squeal!**


	22. Bleeding Hearts

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Kisses and Hugs to Aisian Lover, Silver-Cat20, ChocoMickey and Haru-chan for reviewing last chapter!**

**And it's always good to see new reviews coming along and reading stories! I love you guys all!**

_**Chapter 22- Bleeding Hearts**_

_**章**__**22 - **__**出血ハーツ花**_

_~Next morning~_

"I am sorry Kagami," my mother apologized as she freshly served up a plate of bacon and eggs

I stared at my eggs, unwilling to reply. But my worried mother continued, "I should've let you decide."

"You've already said yes to Fujitaka senpai so I guess that I am going." I dully mumbled as I poked the eggs with my fork

My mum gave thoughtful look, "You don't have to go if you don't want to," she explained, "I could tell Fujitaka-san that you're not feeling well."

I shook my head, "No, it's not nice to cancel something at the last minute."

"Then what about Kuranosuke?"

"I'll just tell him it's one of my parent's friends and is very important. He'll understand." I retorted

Honest to say, I didn't want to lie to Kura-chan, but in a state like this, I had no choice whatsoever. Thinking about this suddenly made me lose my appetite for breakfast and instead drop my fork onto the plate with a loud clatter.

Mum turned around and glanced at me and my plate of untouched breakfast.

"What's wrong?"

Rising from my seat, I stood up, "I don't feel like eating," I announced, "I will be going to school early."

Opening her mouth to say something, my mum worried remarked, "But your going to be hungry."

Ignoring my mum, I grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes before pushing the front door open and running out.

"I'll be leaving!"

~_1__st__ Period- Maths~_

I wasn't really in a good mood for maths. My brain was already hurting from last night and another lot of stuffed up maths questions didn't make it feel any better.

"Are you ok? Kura-chan concernedly asked

Sighing for the millionth time, I put on a small smile, assuring him everything was all right, "I am fine Kura-chan." I answered, "Just a bit tired."

Kura-chan gave me a soft stare, "Ok, but tell me if your not feeling well."

I nodded and returned back to my maths textbook. We're studying Quadratics, a link from the topic before. Great, another type of confusing algebra, making my head spin and hurt even more.

Clutching onto my throbbing head, I solemnly wished that maths would go through quickly.

"Hanamaru-san, please answer the question on the board." The sensei purposely aimed the long equation at me

Groaning softly and standing up, I found myself wobble a little and my head started to spin and feel lightheaded. Ignoring this feeling, I steadied myself to walk down the classroom and to the blackboard. But before I got very far, my dizziness added up and before I know it, my legs tangled themselves up as I lost my balance and started to fall back.

I don't know what was happening, all I saw was the celling lights distance further and further away from me, and then someone's gentle arm's catching me, restraining me from hitting the cold hard ground.

My eyes slowly looked up, I saw Kura-chan's anxious face gracefully looking down at me. Then, sensei's face also joined in as both of them had a short conversation before both looking down at me again.

That's when I blacked out.

~_Lunch~_

I woke up to the sound of student's voice echoing down the long hallway, it's loud voices bouncing around the walls. Rubbing my eyes and opening them up, I found myself lying on a comfy bed with a sheet of blanket covering over my body, a cold towel resting against my forehead.

"Finally awake?" a sweet female voice rang into my ears

Darting my eyes around the room, I spotted the school nurse dressed in a snow-white lab coat looking at me with a smile on her face. Slowly sitting up, I stabled myself from swaying and glanced at the nurse.

"Yes, thank you for helping me." I expressed, "I wasn't feeling too well this morning."

The kind nurse beamed, "Don't thank me, Hanamaru-san. Thank Shiraishi-san instead, he was the one who bought you here."

A grin crept onto my face as I glanced away from the nurse and lowered my head to avoid eye contact.

"Is he something special to you?"

"Eh?"

The nurse was still smiling, "Is Shiraishi-san someone important to you?"

I blushed, "Yes, he is indeed something who I care about a lot."

A short chuckle was heard from the nurse before she suddenly remarked, "Well, since you have woken up, I'll for my lunch break."

I nodded, "I'll be fine here myself."

"If you need help or anything, just press number two on the phone next to your bed and I'll be straight up." The nurse explained

"Alright, thank you." I stated

With one last incline, the nurse walked out of the door and headed down the hallway to lunch.

As soon as the nurse was out of view, I sneaked my hand to my back pocket and pulled out my phone and flipped it open, reveling a text from my brother. Disregarding the annoying text, I scrolled down to the recent messages that Kura-chan sent me and began to read through them.

Just then, a faint knock was heard from the door, quickly sliding my phone under my pillow, I answered towards the door.

"Come in."

The door slid open and in walked Fujitaka Atsushi

"Fujitaka senpai." I murmured, "What can I do for you?"

Flashing me a little smirk, Fujitaka replied, "Just to see how you're feeling, Kagami."

"I am fine, thank you senpai." I retorted back, my voice going serious, "And please don't call me Kagami."

"So?" Fujitaka shrugged, "We're go out anyways, why not just call each other by their given names?"

I eyed Fujitaka carefully, "We're not going out senpai."

"Your mum has decided we are."

"No!" I suddenly bursted out, unable to control myself any longer, "I am not going out with anyone apart from Kura-chan! You know that well enough"

Immediately, Fujitaka argued back, "Why don't you give me a chance? I promise you I can be ten times better then Shiraishi. I can assure you anything can happen if you be with me!" he exclaimed

The room was suddenly quiet. The only noise heard was the ticking sound made by the clock hanging on the wall.

I took in a deep breath and broke the silence, "I am sorry senpai, but I am not interested in you."

"You selfish bitch."

"Excuse me?" I glared, "What did you just say to me?"

Fujitaka scowled at me with a cold look, "I offered you a chance, you didn't take it."

"That's because I don't love you."

"I-"

A sudden unexpected knock was heard on the door before it slid open and revealed Kura-chan standing outside, looking a little pissed off.

"What's going on here?" he dourly pronounced, eying Fujitaka suspiciously

A small unnatural smile was plastered onto Fujitaka's face as he turned to face Kura-chan,

"Good timing Shiraishi-san," he declared, "I was just planning with your girlfriend of your special date this weekend."

Caught by the element of surprise, Kura-chan stared at me, "What?"

I face palmed, this was so going in the wrong direction.

"No!" I cried out, "I am not going on a date with Fujitaka senpai!"

"Don't lie Kaga-chan," Fujitaka's voice suddenly turned from coldness into warmth and sweetness, "You know you love me."

I glared daggers into Fujitaka, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me." Fujitaka chuckled lightly, "Your mum has even made you my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" I heard Kura-chan repeat, "Your mum has already made you his fiancé?"

"What! No!" anger and frustration bursted into my veins, "You got it all wrong Kura-chan! I am not Fujitaka's goddamn fiancé!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you two we're together?" Kura-chan glacially stared at me, pain whelming into his eyes, "I should never asked you out."

My heart began to shatter and fall into tiny pieces, I hated this, I hated Fujitaka's untruthful lies and I hated the way this all is messed up.

"Good to see you have pointed out your own mistakes." Fujitaka remarked, "Now she loves me, not you."

That's when my ball of vexation exploded like a nuclear bomb in my body and with all my power and energy, I pushed myself out of my bed and slapped Fujitaka across his face, catching him off guard.

"I hate you, I hate you for messing everything up!" I yelled out, "I'll never love someone like you."

Instead of being upset, Fujitaka merely laughed, "There's no use to defend yourself now, your mum wants us to be together so just stick with it."

-BANG-

The room's door was once again slid open as Kura-chan forcefully opened it and calmly trotted out, not even bother to glance at us.

"Kura-chan!"

"There's no use, I've won the game."

~_After school~_

Following the quarrel and heartbreak at lunch, I didn't even bother going back to class for the rest of the day. Instead, I lied to the nurse, saying that I started feeling uneasy and remained at the infirmary.

Now, the school bell rang as students rushed around the school, gathering their bags and heading for home.

Me, who appreciates more peace and quiet, waited in the infirmary until the noise level died and quietness resumed the school. That's when I said my final thank you and goodbye to the caring nurse before heading out onto the school grounds.

Usually at this time, I'd be watching Kura-chan and the others train, but after what happened today, I don't think I could face Kura-chan easily.

Nonetheless, I still walked by the tennis courts, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Kura-chan before I headed home.

From a far distance, I could still hear the quick beating sounds of tennis balls being hit and rackets being swung. Remaining my distance, I looked down at Kura-chan who was barking out orders or giving laps to those who're slacking off.

Glancing one last short glance, I quickly walked away before anyone could catch me…

I didn't want to hurt Kura-chan any further…

~_Shitenhoji tennis grounds~_

**(NOTE: Normal POV here! Which means that Kura-chan's name turns back to Shiraishi.)**

"Kintaro, twenty laps." Shiraishi ordered, glaring at the mischievous at the same time

"But Shiraishi! I don't want-"

"Thirty laps."

Kin-chan sulked at little, but yet still argued with the captain, "Demo-"

"Forty Laps."

Now clearly scared, the sulking first year rookie took off like the wind before his captain could add any threatening laps on.

Watching Kintaro run in fear, Chitose noted, "What's wrong with Shiraishi today? He seems more strict then normal."

"Who knows, "Oshitari replied with a shrug as he hiked next to Chitose, "He was fine in the morning."

"Maybe something happened during lunch," Chitose suggested, "I mean Hanamaru was sick right?"

"Perhaps so…"

~_After tennis training~_

"So tell me Shiraishi, "Oshitari remarked as he watched Shiraishi lock the club room door, "What's got into you today? I mean you scared kin-chan half to death!"

"Nothing Oshitari, I am fine."

Oshitari rolled his eyes as the two began to walk out of the school, "I've known you for three years Shiraishi, I am sure I know when your upset."

Seeing Shiraishi ignored the information, Oshitari continued, "Did something happen between you and Hanamaru?"

"It's really none of your business Oshitari."

"Don't say that, your one of best friends, and friends help each other."

Only a soft laugh came back, "I can sure count on you, Kenya."

~_20 minutes later~_

_**(NOTE: Back to normal POV)**_

Slamming the door right behind me, I stomped into the household, earning worried looks from my mum.

"What's wrong dear?"

Not paying attention to her, I headed right up to my room where I banged the door shut behind me and flopped onto the bed.

I hated being angry, it always messed me up and send my head of into different directions. And now, Fujitaka annoying me and mucking up my love life certainly didn't make things any better.

"What's the matter?" I heard my mum's voice enter my room

Turning around and glancing at my mum with a sad face, I honestly answered, "I had a fight with Kura-chan today."

My mum's face dropped, "Oh sweetheart, what happened?"

"Fujitaka senpai lied to Kura-chan about me going out with him." I murmured back

A shocked expression appeared on mum's face, "That's horrible! I'd never thought that boy would something like that just to go out with you!"

Tears uncontrollably started streaming down my face like a trail of river, "I feel like my heart is bleeding."

Puling me into comforting hug, mum whispered words of console, "You know, you remind me a special type of flower called bleeding hearts, these flowers are extremely unusual as they present those people who is pained by love." She explained

"Are you comparing me to a flower?"

Laughing a twinkling laugh, my mother replied, "No, just merely explaining to you that love is a healing emotion. You'll learn, heal and grow back onto love again."

"Just like bleeding hearts."

**End of chapter 22**

**第****22****章の終わり**

**I do hope you all lovely people enjoyed that! But don't worry! I won't leave you hanging off for to long!**

**Remember to leave a review and feedback!**


	23. Oriental Poppy

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thanks so much to my three absolutely stunning reviewers: Hala, Aisian lover and ChocoMickey!**

**And sorry I update so late this work, got caught up with work and stuff. But I promise the next one will be fast!**

_**Chapter 23- Oriental Poppy**_

_**章**__**23 - **__**オニゲシ**_

~_Next day- Lunch~_

It was hard to pretend nothing ever happened….

Seeing Kura-cha around the school and trying to talk to him was extremely difficult as every time the chance comes and someone or something interrupts.

Now, lunch. But instead of me usually going up to the rooftop and joining Kura-chan, I sat and ate lunch in the library instead, hiding myself away from the social world.

"You can't hide forever."

The voice rang through me and straight to my heart. Looking up from my bento box, I came view to view with Oshitari Kenya.

"Oshitari..." I breathed, "How did you find me here?"

Taking a seat in front of me, Oshitari began is talk, "Chitose saw you head straight to the library

"I-"

"Tell me what happened."

I glared at the person sitting in front of me, "What?"

"I can help." Oshitari replied in a stern voice, not leaking any playful tone in

"Oshitari I-"

"Please just tell me what happened between Shiraishi and you. I am concerned." Stated the grave Oshitari

Sighing, I softly placed down my chopsticks down onto the wooden table, "I messed up, and things that won't meant to happen happened."

Oshitari nodded, wanting me continue. And I did.

"Fujitaka came into the infirmly during lunch and focused me to go on a date with him, I rejected him and things turned upside down from then." I explained, " Halfway through, Kura-chan came in to check up on me and found Fujitaka with me. Fujitaka told lies and well-"

"Shiraishi got angry," Oshitari finished

I nodded, "That's the story."

Leaning back onto the seat, Oshitari sighed, "Right, then I want you to go talk to Shiraishi."

"What!" I shrieked out loud, earning a cold stare from the Librarian, "I can't, I am scared things are going to be worse."

Oshitari merely chuckled, "Face your fears Hanamaru, you can't have a non talking relationship with each other."

I remained silent, looking away from Oshitari and onto my pleated school skirt, "I don't even think he likes me anymore."

"He doesn't like you Hanamaru," Oshitari exclaimed, "Shiraishi loves you more than anything in the world."

"I doubt it Oshitari, your telling me lies."

"I don't lie Hanamaru, and neither does Shiraishi." Oshitari corrected, "I am telling the truth to you, he loves you. I've actually never seen him so in love before."

Letting out a breath, I faintly said, "It'll be hard talking to him."

"Try our best, Shiraishi isn't a scary person."

"Not when his angry….."

~_After school~_

It was already pretty late afterschool when I finally reached my lockers. We had science last and the sensei wanted me to complete my write up project before I left which took forever to do.

Sighing and pulling the shuttlecock to my lock, I pulled my locker open with force, not seeing the bundle of red poppies fall out and land onto the carpeted floor.

Caught by surprise, I kneeled down and picked up the bunch of blood red poppies. Twirling the flowers around, I searched for a sender or a message, but after four turns, I didn't find any written writing.

Who could have sent it? Fujitaka? Or was it Kura-chan…..

Quickly tiding up my books and rushing out of the school building, I ran towards the tennis courts, clasping onto the bunch of poppies in my hand.

Hoping that I would catch a time to talk to Kura-chan, I ran in full speed down onto the court fences, wishing that Kura-chan would be free. But my hopes died down when I saw Kura-chan rallying with Zaizen.

Huffing and puffing, I grabbed onto the fence for support, my head suddenly lightheaded and eyesight going fuzzy. It was like yesterday once again, but only a little softer and lighter feeling.

I looked up and glanced at kura-chan, wondering if he noticed me at all. Yet, I still doubt it, he was busy with his match with Zaizen.

"You alright there senpai?" A hyper voice echoed into my eyes

I crocked my head to the side and spotted the first year rookie, Kintaro, staring at me big eyes.

"I am fine kin-chan," I whispered, "Just tired."

"I did hear you we're unwell yesterday," Kintaro remarked, "Did Shiraishi do something to you? He grinned

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head, "Never mind Kintaro, and go back to training before your Buchou sees you here."

Kintaro smirked at me, "It's ok, I am special enough not to run laps."

Standing up and straightening myself back up to a standing position, I answered, "Well go do what you're meant to do now."

Clearly ignoring my order, Kintaro suddenly exclaimed out in a loud high-pitched voice, "Senpai! Why do you have red flowers in your hand? Are you getting married or something?"

I blinked at Kintaro and then turned my head to the tennis courts. Great, everyone was staring at me…

"I am not getting married Kintaro!" I blurted back out to the first year

Kintaro merely grinned and laughed, "Come on, what's with the flowers then?"

"Eh well…" I started and glanced down at the red poppies, "There're just a gift."

"From who? Buchou?"

I turned bright red, "I-I don't know who there from…."

Whispers rang across the court as the club members all glanced at me with curious eyes. Oshitari, who was standing among these people, merely sighed and shook his head.

"Back to training." Kura-chan's voice interrupted these whispers and murmurs, "I never sent her flowers, and never will again."

~_Home~_

I never felt this way before, anger of lies and sadness mixed together in one emotion, sending my brain into waves of devastation.

Why? Why does even one small lie hurt so much on me? Was it because I loved him too much? Or was it just because I was simply idiotic to fall for him that easily?

For the second time in two days, I spent nearly three hours in my room by myself, rethinking what happened. You might call me insane or just to tell me to let the feeling go, but it was hard, difficult even. I never ever felt this way to someone I loved so much.

~_Shiraishi Household~_

(**NOTE: Shiraishi POV)**

"Ne, mum. What's wrong with Nii-san?" Yukari asked

Eri-san glanced up at her son's room, "Something happened between Kagami and your brother."

"Like what?"

Having my bedroom door was defiantly not the best idea when you clearly hear your mum and younger sister talk about your romantic relationship.

But really, today, I couldn't care less whatever they talk about. I was too tired and bothered to care about anything.

Oshitari already gave me the whole counselor talk and just before, Chitose gave it to me again….two-annoying people….

Honestly, I miss Kagami, I don't know what I was doing for these past two days. But everything that I did only seemed to distance each other apart, break each other's hearts even more…

Perching myself onto the window ceil, I looked out onto the apple blossom tree, something that I knew Kagami loved ever since she first saw it.

But memories come back and forth together, neither presenting the past nor the future,

Just like the flower of remembrance, poppies.

**End of chapter 23**

**第****23****章の終わり**

**Err, I think that chapter was a little sad. What do you think?**


	24. Forget Me Not

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Thanks so much and I love you guys for reviewing! These special people are Hala, Sliver-Cat20, Aisian Lover and ChocoMickey! I love you guys so much!**

_**Chapter 24- Forget Me Not**_

_**章**__**24 - **__**私を忘れないでください**_

~_Next Morning~_

(**NOTE: Back to normal POV)  
**

Great. Another day of awkwardness….

Even if Oshitari gave me the whole relationship talk, I still couldn't face Kura-chan, I was scared, petrified even.

Not only this, Fujitaka keeps on annoying the hell out of me too. Flowers, chocolate and letters kept on finding their way towards my bedroom door, of course, I through them out one after another.

And now this morning, maths first period with Kura-chan certainly didn't make things any better.

~_Maths class~  
_

I hated when you see someone that you love ignore you. It was painful and it was killing me from inside out. I hated this, I really do.

Knowing Oshitari, he wanted me to talk to Kura-chan as soon as possible, and now was the chance to turn things back around. Yet still, I never found the courage to do so throughout this whole class.

I feel like a total and utter failure to myself…

~_Recess~_

Once again, I found myself alone in the library again, the peace and quietness soon became my friends.

Well, not for really long…

"Enjoying some silence?" A voice buzzed into my head

Fujitaka stepped into my bubble of personal space. I looked up and glanced at him before looking back down again, avoiding eye contact at any cost of time.

"What do you want from me?" I remarked in a clear loud voice

A small chuckle was heard from Fujitaka, "Oh come on," he started, "I didn't do too bad on Tuesday did I?"

Shooting my head up and glaring at Fujitaka with cold hard eyes, "A prize for Genius," I exclaimed, with a hint of sarcasm, "You did great senpai!"

By now, I didn't care if other students where staring at me, or if the old librarian was trying to kick me out. I had turn things back around, and it started with having a word with Fujitaka.

"That's not the way to speak to your-"

"I don't care." I pronounced, banging my hands on the desk and pushing myself out of the chair, standing up to face Fujitaka, "You've already ruined my life, what do you want more of me?"

Fujitaka sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets before replying to my outburst, "You know why I did all of that?"

I glared at him, eyes on fire.

"It is because I think that I could be a better boyfriend than Shiraishi. Give me a chance and let me love you." He continued on, eying me carefully

I have to say, I was shocked. Never ever in my life had I received this type of confession. But yet still, I didn't show a single bit of emotion, "Sorry but I can't do that." I answered, in a softer tone

"Why?"

I felt my lips curl up into a small smile, "Because I still love Shiraishi."

Automatically, Fujitaka's eyes narrowed, "Even when I love you more."

"I never loved you, I didn't like you." I retorted, "I hated you of what you've done and I'll never forgive you for it."

And with that, I grabbed my books and walked out of the library, leaving Fujitaka standing there, alone…

I finally have done it.

~_Lunch~_

Following the events at Recess, I finally seemed to find my courage to talk to Kura-chan again. And now lunch, it's my one chance.

All though, I didn't get very far as the music teacher pulled me back and asked for me to help clean the board and piano for her. Of course, I couldn't reject the order as I was known to be too kind hearted. And so, I ended up wasting half of my lunchtime, and when I finally got the chance to glance at the clock, it was nearly the end of lunch.

Quickly finishing up my last few wipes, I dashed out of the music classroom and headed straight towards the rooftop, where, I know, Kura-chan would be during lunch.

~_Rooftop~_

Racing up the stairs two at a time, my eyes focused on the doorway coming closer and closer to me each step I took, and before long, I found myself outside the door, huffing and puffing, trying to get my lost breath back.

Slowly pushing the door open, I took a deep breath, calming myself to face my fear.

"Hanamaru, so you finally came back." A voice welcomed me

Looking up, I saw a grinning Chitose flash a small wink at where Shiraishi was standing. "Did I interrupt something?" I questioned, smiling back at Chitose

"Not at all," Chitose chuckled, "We've being waiting for you to come back to us."

Suddenly, Oshitari appeared next to me and whispered into my ear, "Good Luck."

I nodded and beamed at the two tennis players before walking up to Kura-chan who was glancing out the wired fence, clearly trying to avoid eye contact.

Taking in a deep breath, I spoke, "We need to talk…"

~_After school~_

Due to the short time I had left during lunch, I could only organize a time afterschool to explain everything to Kura-chan.

Surely, I had everything prepared, but some part of me was yet so scared, shy and nervous. What happens if this means the end? What happens if this was the last time we'll ever talk to each other?

Awkwardly, I sat stiffly on the benches next to the tennis court, listening to Kura-chan wrap up tonight's tennis training. I hated when I was tense and anxious, especially to someone whom I love very much.

But I had to do what was right…

~_Local Park~_

The sky rumbled, the clouds darkened and the wind that flew around us suddenly turned freezing cold, making my skin fall into Goosebumps.

I was here with Kura-chan, both of us silence, looking at each other and waiting for someone to speak up.

And he did, "What do we need to talk about?"

I sighed and glanced deep into Kura-chan's eyes, trying to show my true feelings to him,

"Forget me not Kura-chan." I began

Immediately, Kura-chan's eyes widened as I continued,

"I love you."

**End of chapter 24**

**第****24****章の終わり**


	25. Honeysuckle

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Never ending thanks to Hala, Aisian Lover and my latest reviewer- Fruitlessberry! **

_**Chapter 25- Honeysuckle**_

_**第**__**25**__**章 **__**- **__**スイカズラ**_

"I love you."

Those words rang awkwardly through the distance that cut between us. My heart suddenly skipped a view beats, sending heat directly towards my face. I blushed, ripening like a tomato.

I heard Kura-chan sigh a bit and then speak in a slow tone, "Why? Why do you even love me when you love someone else?"

I looked up, fully meeting Kura-chan's gaze, "Because you're the only one I will and ever love in this world."

Even though I felt tears that was stinging in my eyes and threatening to fall, I yet still remained my self-control, making sure I didn't fool myself again.

Silence fell through us again as the thunder in the background grumbled and groaned in the sky, sending more dark clouds across the sky.

"Then why did you go with Fujitaka?" Kura-chan retorted back, "Even when you loved me. You can't love two people at once."

A hint of pain and jealously was visible from Kura-chan's words, I calmly took them down before replying, "I don't like Fujitaka and never will. He made up lies himself to make you think I am in love with him." I gulped, "It was pathetic."

"And you went along-"

"No!" I exclaimed, " I never did went along with him because I knew that there was someone else I loved in this world."

By then, a single tear fell from my desperate eyes and rolled down my face. I couldn't take it anymore, this type emotion was killing me from inside out.

"T-that's n-not t-true." My voice began to shake as more little tears started to rain down my face, "I've always loved you. Ever since we met…"

Thunder and rain suddenly poured down on us like buckets of water, soaking me from head to toe. I clearly wasn't expecting this weather change. But I didn't care of what was happening around me, all I wanted was Kura-chan to understand me.

"You're such a fool," Kura-chan noted, "Crying doesn't explain everything."

Only more tears steamed down my cold wet face, "B-but I miss you, I really need you in my life…" I sobbed

My body felt weak, my knees started to go numb from the cold and soon, I found myself wrapping my arms around my body, trying to save some heat into my body.

"Cold?"

Nodding and shutting my eyes up, I let the last few tears fall before I was eaten by the coldness.

A soft sigh was heard from Kura-chan before I felt something warm wrap around me.

"Guess I can't be angry at you forever." Kura-chan remarked as he wrapped is tennis jersey around me.

Snapping my eyes open, I stared at the person who had his arms wrapped around me, "You forgive me?" I gasped

Kura-chan chuckled at my reaction, "Of course, I love you."

I felt a blush redden my face as Kura-chan whispered in my ear, "No measure of time could be used to describe us, but let's start with forever."

And that was the last thing I heard before blackness overtook me

~_1 hour later~_

I woke up on a soft comfy lavender smelling bed, and immediately, I knew I was located at Kura-chan's house.

Slowly sitting up, I stretched a hand through my tangled hair, unknotting across all the twisted bits of hair. That's when I realized that I wasn't in my wet school uniform either; instead, I was in a pair of silky smooth purple pajamas.

"There my mums." A voice answered my thoughts

I gazed around the room and found Kura-chan leaning against window ceil, grinning at me with a teasing look.

"Did you-"

"No, my mum did so don't worry."

I sighed and got of the bed before making my way to the window where Kura-chan perched.

"So you've forgiven me?" I eagerly asked

Kura-chan chuckled and nodded, "Yes, because I can't have a relationship when I am still in love with someone."

Letting out a soft laugh, I glanced up at the apple blossom tree that stood outside Kura-chan window,

"I Still remember when I first saw this." I dreamily whispered

Kura-chan followed my gaze up the blooming tree, "That was nearly three months ago.."

"And yet time goes so fast." I continued

A short minute of silence followed through us as we both admired the snow-white apple blossoms floating around with the wind

"Honest to say, you nearly killed me for the past two weeks." Kura-chan suddenly declared

Tearing my eyes away from the tree, I raised a brow at the person before me, "Why?"

"Because I missed you, and I didn't know what was happening between us." Kura-chan explained, "It was a tiring week."

"I am sorry." I softly muttered

"For what?"

"For worrying you and not talking to you because I was scared." I finished, "I am really sorry."

Kura-chan pulled me into a hug, "No, don't' be. Everyone makes mistakes. Even those who lied."

Thoughts rang through my head, but I decided to ignore them and instead enjoy the time that I shared with Kura-chan.

"Say," Kura-chan began, "You think you could go out tomorrow?"

"Saturday right?" I thoughtfully said, "Nope, I don't have anything on."

Kura-chan's grin came back, "Want to go shopping?"

I laughed, "Sure, I am guessing your running short for tennis equipment?"

Smirking, Kura-chan stated,

"You know me to well."

~_Next day- Bus station~_

Don't you just hate it when the bus decides to break down and then you have wait for another twenty minutes before the next one arrives? Yep, that's what happened to me, as I was terribly late with meeting Kura-chan outside the mall.

But sooner or less, I finally got myself here at the mall's bus station before walking down to the centre to meet Kura-chan, of course I have to apologize for being late…

After last night's heavy thunder and rain, the sky cleared up and was replaced by a nice sunny warm day. Enjoying the sunshine and heading down to the mall, I was more than happy to have a day out fun after all that happened for the past two weeks.

Now, arriving at the large entrance to the mall, I glanced around before spotting Kura-chan dressed in black jeans, light blue t-shirt inside and a white jean jacket over the top. Man did me make me blush….

Quietly making my way towards him, I felt my heat skip a few beats as I got closer and closer to him.

"Being waiting for you." Kura-chan greeted when he finally saw me

I chuckled, "Sorry, the bus broke down."

Kura-chan grinned, "As always the deal," he remarked, "Now would you please explain to those fan girls that have staring at me for the past fifteen minutes that I am taken." Kura-chan pointed nodded towards a bunch of teenage girls, around our age who were taking short glances at Kura-chan and whispering to each other, giggling at the same time.

Shooting them a short glare, I wrapped my arms around Kura-chan's head and sneaked my fingers through his silky hair before pulling him down for a kiss.

It had being some time since we last kissed, that I even forgot the warmth and sweetness that Kura-chan's tasted. It was a short kissed, yet still satisfying and loveable, enjoying every second the memorable kiss before pulling away.

"I missed that." Kura-chan whispered in my ear as he sneaked an arm around my waist, jerking me close to his body

"So have I."

Smirking, Kura-chan lead me into the super busy mall, ignoring the group of fan girls' stares and jealous looks.

"Always so popular." I muttered

Kura-chan snickered, "That can't be helped."

~_Tennis Equipment Shop~_

"So, what are we getting today?" I asked as Kura-chan dragged me around the store

Kura-chan let out a small sigh before replying, "A few things actually, " he began, "Since I didn't get much free time on my hands for the past few weeks."

Knowing that half of it was my fault, I quietly murmured, "Sorry."

Blinking at me for a second, Kura-chan melted into a soft smile, "What's with you and the word sorry these days?" he stated, "You've use it like twenty times already."

I blushed, "I just don't know another word to say apart from sorry." I retorted, "Especially what happened."

"Forget the past, enjoy the present and live the future." Kura-chan quoted, "That's how I live."

Lips curling into a smile, I nodded, "I guess your right."

Kura-chan chuckled before grabbing my hand and hauling me across to the grip tape area.

All though it was shopping for tennis stuff, I still cherished my time spent with Kura-chan. Every moment, time and occasion will always be added onto my favorite memories like today.

"Oh yeah," Kura-chan suddenly stopped and let go of my hand before turning around to face me, "Yuki wanted me to give you something."

"Yuki-chan?"

Kura-chan inclined before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a beautifully decorated clip that was surrounded by delicate white flowers.

"White honeysuckles." I noted as I traced my finger around the clip, "Flowers of autumn."

"Yuki-chan bought them when she went on a school field trip to Kyoto just last week." Kura-chan explained, "She has another pair at home for herself, these ones are for you."

"Thank you." I breathed, "There amazing, please thank Yuki-chan as well."

Smiling at me, Kura-chan took the clip from my examining hand and clipped it into my long ebony hair,

"You look absolutely amazing." He murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my neck

But I never in my life felt this happy…

**End of chapter 25**

**25****章の終わり**

**Please review! I love you all!**


	26. Snapdragon

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Hey guys! Thank you guys all so much for reviewing this story. I really do appreciate your support and encouragements throughout this whole story. So thank you again. The next chapter of this story will sadly be the end of this story. BUT, I'll also be starting a squeal to this story just after Christmas. **

**And just to top it off, I will also be posting a Christmas side story to link with this story. I hope you all read it and drop a review for this special Christmas story!**

**Thanks to Poohxnyah, Hala, Two Guests, Hitomi and Aisian Lover for reviewing through last chapter!**

**I hope to see you all for the grand finale next chapter!**

**Both Kura-chan and Kagami thank you for reviewing this story! **

_**Chapter 26- Snapdragon**_

_**章**__**26 - **__**キンギョソウ**_

After returning from the mall, Kura-chan led me straight to his house for lunch before he declares to take me somewhere "Special" or a "Surprise."

Strangely to say, both Eri-san and Yuki-san was nowhere to seen around the house. Kura-chan says that they probably gone down to the shops or somewhere, though, I think different.

Nonetheless, lunch was on the roll…well made by Kura-chan himself…Surprisingly….

I never actually known that Kura-chan can cook, (well apart from waffles which we're amazing), and yet, him brining the news down onto me, certainly did amaze me a little…

~_Kitchen~_

"Are you sure that you can cook?" I concernedly asked, popping my head around the archway after hearing many loud banging and rumbling noises

"Sure thing," Kura-chan assured me

Eying him carefully, I stepped into the kitchen, examining all the sauces and edibles along the way.

"When did you learn to cook?" I questioned, looking over Kura-chan's shoulder

A chuckle was heard as Kura-chan began dicing the tomatoes, "My mum made me learn of her," he declared, "As she says I am going to be a husband one day."

I let out a small laugh, "You surely took that seriously."

"It is true." Kura-chan retorted

Still grinning, I softly leaned against the counter, watching Kura-chan prepare his dishes.

"Do you need any help?" I offered, feeling bad after seeing Kura-chan do all of the work whiles I just stood there and watched

"Actually sweetheart, could you fill up a saucepan of water and put it on a medium heat please." Kura-chan instructed, passing my a empty saucepan

"Sure thing hon." I smirked before grabbing the handle, "Anything for you."

I usually had to be extra careful around the kitchen as time I was fluffing around, I knocked over a pan of oil which nearly burnt my mum best sliver wear, she wasn't pleased with me after that incident.

"So watch for lunch?" I inquired, gently placing the saucepan onto the stove

"Tuna Sashimi, Salt grilled salmon and mocha cake with brown sugar ice cream for dessert." Kura-chan replied

Walking back to the counter that I leaned on, I gaped at Kura-chan, "Can you really make those dishes? I mean they are fancy." I announced

Kura-chan stopped chopping before turning around and grinning like me, "You're underestimating me." He proclaimed, "That's unlike you."

Smiling and chuckling at the same time, I compassionately leaned onto Kura-chan's shoulder, closing my eyes and enjoying his lavender scent.

~_45 minutes later~_

"Damn this is good,." I awed, glancing across the table at the delicious and stylish dishes Kura-chan made, "How can you do this?"

Chuckling, Kura-chan replied to my gaping comment, "Like I said before, just a few ticks from my mum."

Picking up a piece of the tuna Sashimi with my chopsticks, I gently placed the glorious piece of fish into my watering mouth. Good lord this was like the best meal of my whole life!

"I must say," I began, "I never met a guy who could cook these kind of dishes."

Kura-chan laughed, "I have being practicing for some time, it started off with not even able to crack an egg."

"You're the best boyfriend ever!"

~_30 minutes later~_

After a astonishing and finger-licking good lunch, Kura-chan pulled me out for a walk, declaring that it was healthy to have a short walk after a major meal.

Without arguing, I let Kura-chan drag me away from the house and down a quiet pathway, which lead to an open park where soon, I figured that Kura-chan had taken me beforehand.

It was the same park that Kura-chan took me on our first date. The one that was once filled with blooming Camilla's. I remembered the scene clearly, the soft grass, which I sat on, the pale creamy white Camilla's which I admired along with the grand jade green trees that shadowed over us, making a magnificent umbrella.

Although, today was a total different scene. Instead of the blooming white, yellow and red Camilla's, the field was alternatively bloomed by vermilion, flaxen and snowy stalks of autumn snapdragons.

"Wow," I breathed, "The flowers have totally changed."

"Surprised?"

I softly nodded my head, "Never thought there were two types of flowers living in this area."

"Snapdragons." Kura-chan remarked, "Clearly a flower for autumn weather. Blends in along with the falling leaves as well."

Feeling extremely happy, I bounced all the way to the centre of the field, Kura-chan slowly following behind me.

"Is this the surprise you've being hiding from me?" I stated, turning around to face Kura-chan

"Do you think it is a surprise?" he asked back

I nodded, "A beautiful surprise actually." I pronounced, inhaling in a deep breathe of the fresh air surrounding us

"Well I am glad you like it." Kura-chan smiled before pulling me into a hug, "I thought this would be a good place to catch up."

"More like a date spot to me." I muttered, digging myself into his chest

Kura-chan snickered, "Whatever you say."

~_10 minutes later~_

"So what's the main reason you bought me here Kura-chan?" I asked, looking down at where he laid, peacefully examining me at the same time

"I thought it was a good idea to take you here. Since it'll nearly be winter and most flowers would be gone by then." Kura-chan explained

Softly touching a delicate petal to a snapdragon nearby, I replied, "I sure do love this place. It's just so-"

"Romantic?" Kura-chan finished off

I blinked at him before melting into a smile, "I was going to say amazing but romantic sounds good enough."

Grinning, Kura-chan said, "It's more like heaven here for me."

"Especially for you who studies botany all day." I added on, beaming and leaning comfortably onto Kura-chan's legs

"Sure making your self comfy here." Kura-chan commented, raising an eyebrow at my movement

I smirked, "Your like a cushion to me."

But to comfortable when Kura-chan teasingly moved his legs, making me lose my balance and nearly fall flat onto him instead.

"Now comfy?" Kura-chan snickered as I was inches away from his face

Blushing, I softly muttered, " I am sure you are."

Kura-chan's smirk merely got wider.

"I love you."

And then all I felt was his warm lips against mine…

**End of chapter 26**

**第****26****章の終わり**

**Well there it is, pretty please review and I'll have the grand finale out soon! **

**Also, don't forget to check out my Christmas story to link with this hope to see you all again next chapter!**


	27. A Thousand Scattering Scarlet Blossoms

_**Scarlet Blossoms**_

**Well, this is it. This is the end. Hope you enjoy the last chapter to this story and thank you for reviewing all the way through these last 26 chapters. I appreciate your support and hope to see you again in the squeal.**

**And I also do have the summary for the squeal on my profile page so do go check it out if you're eager to see what happens in the next story!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

_**Chapter 27- A Thousand Scattering Scarlet Blossoms**_

_**章**__**27 - **__**千散乱スカーレットの花**_

~_Sunday Morning~_

It was different now, the feeling of pain and heartbreak simply vanished from me. After meeting Kura-chan, the past memories have completely dissolved, making me only enjoy the moments that I shared with Kura-chan.

Knowing myself, I was still too happy from yesterday's date and instead calmly volunteered to stay at the family florist, rather of going shopping with the rest of my family.

It was rather a warm day for autumn, seeing that the sun was shinning brightly onto the stand of white lilies nearby the glass windows. Casually chuckling, I returned my attention back to the history homework that was laid in front of me.

Ironically, we're studying a famous Japanese poet, Matsuo Basho. The writer for many romance and tragedy poems back in the Edo Period. But after reading a few of the pieces he wrote, I became interested in a poem called, "Thousand Blades of Scattering Scarlet Blossoms", a very traditional romance and tragedy piece.

But after reading through the piece a few times, I found out what Matsuo Basho really meant in this the poem. Thousand, standing for never ending love. Blades, meaning the pain and heartbreak. Scattering, the various of flowers in the Japan, not able to compete against the beauty of the women that the shogun (A high ranked Captain) loves in the poem.

And lastly, Scarlet Blossoms. The single flower that florets inside a loved ones heart, is never able to beat the strongest blades of any heartbreak or despair.

Upon finally finishing the poem, I immediately thought of the relationship Kura-chan and I had which kind of was the same as the shogun's relationship with a local village's girl. Well, of course our relationship is better than having to crawl through a deep tunnel just to see each other….

"Ahem." A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts

Snapping back to reality, I looked up to see the usual post office deliver staring standing in front of the counter, glaring at me for attention.

" Letter for you Hanamaru-san." He announced, handing me a envelope

I frowned, wondering who might send me a letter, "T-thanks." I expressed, gently taking the envelope

The deliver nodded before heading back out the door and onto the busy streets again. Watching until the boy was gone, I slowly studied the outside of the envelope carefully before turning it around to the back to open the sealed part of the letter.

Surprisingly, the letter was written by hand, not typed or printed. But instead clear black ink on light purple paper.

The letter read:

_Dearest Hanamaru Kagami,_

_In the end of this long battle of relationships, fate yet didn't bring us together. But I won't give up, it is only the beginning of an new era of romance. There is still a lot to come. Heartache, grief and despair will soon over come your current love and affection. Be careful though, as this war of love will still yet continue on. As they say, a single Scarlet Blossoms will soon fall under the coldness of Romance._

_I'll fight on for you, no matter what happens, I'll be the winner of your heart._

_Yours,_

_Fujitaka A._

Frowning at the name signed at the bottom of the page, I suddenly felt the urge to rip the paper up and throw it into the nearest waste bin there was. But something else in my mind told me to carefully read through it again, analysis what this was really about.

Much like before, I was once again interrupted by the sound of a man's footsteps entering the shop. Pulling the frown off my face, I smiled and looked up to welcome a customer…..or maybe not…

"Surprised?"

I gaped, "Kura-chan!"

Yep, Kura-chan stepped into my office as I chucked the letter down before running over to hug him.

"You didn't tell me you're coming over." I exclaimed

Kura-chan chuckled, "It was meant to be a surprise. Knowing that you'll be around here today."

"Well it is a surprise." I stated, letting go of him and leading him across to the counter

"I see you've being doing some of history." Kura-chan commented, after seeing piles of paper and the thick history textbook stacked on top of each other

I laughed as my eyes scanned across the marble table before stopping at the letter. My laughter slowly died down and turned back soft scowl.

Kura-chan must have seen my face drop as he suddenly reached forward towards the letter that was sitting on my desk.

"Ah- that's." I snapped out, trying to snatch the sheet of paper back from Kura-chan's hands

Soon I gave up, unwilling to fight with Kura-chan.

"Fujitaka wrote this?" Kura-chan asked, voice turning arctic

I nodded, "Yeah, just got it a moment ago before you walked in." I softly replied

A few more quiet moments passed as Kura-chan continued to read on, his eyes going cold and hard each sentence he read passed.

"Looks like his not giving up." Kura-chan stated, throwing the letter down and staring at me

I sighed and turned around to tidy up the nearby bunch of daisies, only to find Kura-chan tugging on my hand and pulling me into his arms, wrapping me up like a blanket, head peacefully resting against mine.

"I'll never let you go." He whispered, "You'll always be my one and only Scarlet Blossoms."

_Scarlet Blossom_

Forever.

**~End~**

**終わり**

**Well there you go, there's the end for you! **

**Thank you all again for helping me write this story and I do hope you enjoyed it. I certainly loved writing this story and will also be looking forward to write the squeal to this. **

**Once again, thank you and I hope you too see again in the squeal.**

**Many Thanks**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir**


End file.
